You Saved Me
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Jeff Hardy has a freak accident while wrestling. Cutting himself off from the rest of the world can one girl change his mind about life and give him the solance he needs to move on? Jeff HardyXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is a brand new Jeff Hardy story! This one came to me one time when I was rummaging through the net and I happened to see a girl comment on how Jeff hardy would seriously injure himself one day. I worked hard on this one and I think that it is worthy! Please review I love those and I don't get many anymore...I think that my wrestling stories are worthy of reviews...not just my Inuyasha one and my DBZ ones. So please leave me some reviews...and if they are flames please be constructive because flames without constructive criticisms pisses me off.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, they are all real people and no one can be owned...well...I guess Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers and himself, but other than that I have no clue lol. Please Enjoy!

**You Saved Me**

**Chapter One**: My Last Day Alive

I can remember the last day I was truly alive. I can remember everything down to the last glance.

The moment I had walked into that building tonight I had felt like I shouldn't be there. It's not like the people were giving me glares, or we had a drug test and I had smoked, no this was something different. This was something I had never experienced before. As I walked out of the curtain my theme music blaring through the speakers of the arena I felt sick. My titon tron flashed before me as my hips bucked to the beat of my music. I skipped down the ramp touching the hands of my fans. I got dragged into the crown and hugged ferociously by a little blonde teenager. I smiled at her and continued my walk to the ring. The whole match was a blur I was fighting Matt for a storyline. Yea, the writers had brought in the fire and my dog Jack, they can't leave anything out. The match went well to say the least, everything going according to plan.

I remember getting on the turn buckle to perform a swonton bomb. I was feeling the rush and the energy from the fans as they cheered for me my shirt finding it's way to one lucky girls hands. I twisted back around watching my brother lay in the ring motionless and jumped. I wish I could have turned back time, could have turned around and held onto the ropes, but as I jumped my pant leg was pulled and I went backwards. I remember thinking that it wasn't supposed to happen, my pant leg being pulled wasn't a part of tonight's storyline and this wasn't rehearsed. Everything got bright I saw the white lights from the ceiling and heard the screams of my fans. Then, like someone turned the volume to mute on the television during the most important part of the match, everything went silent.

Pain shot through my head, pain you can only imagine. My vision was blurry for a moment before I saw my brother's face come into my vision. His brown eyes full of worry. I hadn't seen fear like that in his eyes since mom had died in the hospital room. The medics were there in no time. They put a band around my neck and then I could hear everything.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled in my face. My fans screaming still scared for me. I have survived worse I thought thinking back to the many things I have done, much more Jeff Hardy, not a fall off of the turnbuckle. Like the swonton bomb I had done off of the lights to land on Randy Orton. What were they worried about now? I felt light headed none the less so I only laid there. I was lifted to a gurney and rolled out to an ambulance. Matt had followed me all the way out there. I laughed thinking about how mad McMahon would be when he got a hold of Matt. I kept my eyes closed as they moved me so I wouldn't feel sick.

I think I fell asleep as they rolled me to my room because I woke up in my room with not only Matt there but, my dad, and Beth there. I smiled at her standing in the corner holding herself. By the clock I hadn't of slept long, but by the presence of my dad and Beth I had slept for at least a day. Not normal for me. As usual a nurse had put a wheel chair in the room, I didn't need it, but they always did.

My stomach growled. I was starving! As Matt saw me wake up he pushed the emergency button above my bed. Several seconds later a nurse and a doctor walked into the room as if they had been waiting for it to happen. Everyone was acting weird, I was acting weird. Matt looked to me and Beth burst into tears. Now everyone was acting even weirder. The doctor sat at my bedside getting at my level and flipped through his notes. He finally looked up at me and sighed.

"Mr. Hardy, we have bad news. There is no good news we are sorry to say." My whole attention was focused on the doctor. I moved to sit up, but it was like moving dead weight. But this wasn't the usual feeling of my legs being asleep. No, I couldn't feel them.

"Mr. Hardy, you are permanently immobile from the waist down." I looked around the room, my father was looking at me his tired eyes even more worn. Matt was looking down at the ground his face betraying how he really felt. Beth was still crying. It was true. I could see it, I could feel it! I didn't have to wait for them to say "Gotcha!" I knew. I would never be able to walk again. I would never be able to work with the WWE again. I would never be able to drive, or ride, or run.

I heard laughing, hysterical laughter. Everyone looked at me and watched with horrified faces. Where was the laughing coming from? The stupid laughing! This is no laughing matter!

"Stop laughing!" I yelled and Matt put a hand on my foot

"Jeff, you were laughing." I tried to move my foot to get his hand off it, but it wouldn't move.

"I'm cripple." I said reaching for the bed rail. "I'm cripple." I said again, "No this can't be happening." The nurse closed the door just as I started screaming. It filled the room and leaked out my window. The sound of my cries reverberated off the court yard walls and worked their way around the hospital despite the attempts of the nurse. Beth wouldn't meet my gaze when I was finished. "Look at me!" I yelled at her throwing the blankets off of my legs. I pulled myself to a sitting position. "Beth!" From there she left. No goodbye, no I love you, no I'm sorry. She was just gone.

My father and Matt watched her go. It was only moments before McMahon came walking into the room.

"The secretary said it would be alright if I came in." His suit was clean pressed and in his hand was papers. He sat down on the chair next to my bed and I scowled at him. He could only be here for one reason. "Jeff I'm sorry. What Adam did wasn't supposed to happen. He was only supposed to go out and help Matt." I just stared at him my anger rising.

"No fucking shit!" Of fucking coarse this wasn't supposed to happen! Just cut the bull shit, I'm sorry small talk. Give me my damn release papers." McMahon looked at me and held out the papers.

"I really am sorry Jeff." He paused, "Do you want to come pick up your stuff before we leave for the next location?" I looked at Matt then to my dad, who still hasn't said anything.

"Yea whatever get out." I said looking around to everyone. McMahon got up to leave and I yelled. "Out!" He left and my family remained. "Get out!" I had meant them too, I had to be alone, had to save what little dignity I had. Matt and my dad got up quickly and left.

How did it happen? How did my life end so quickly? A fate worse than death and I am suffering it. Why? What did I do? Beth, what if I never see her again? Would she leave me alone like this? Could I being cripple be too much for her? I won't be able to do anything in my past. The only thing I have now is my now limited artistic ability. No job, no racing, no nothing.

My eyes landed on the wheel chair. I glared daggers at it. The brown chair sat in the shadows of the room. That was going to be my prison for the rest of my life. I didn't do anything to deserve this. I did...nothing! I was always a good child, an honest man, I did everything a good boyfriend should and God did this to me. He had took my mother from me when I was just a boy, now he had abandoned me, left me here to rot in this world, unable to run. To deal with all the sorry glances.

The tears came then. I was sorry for myself and I just let them come. No more extreme. Jeff Hardy is no more. It reminds me of my poetry, will my fans still love me even though I am cripple or will the name Jeff Hardy fade into nothing? My whole world just crashed around me and I was spiraling. My whole mind was in turmoil. I was limited to four wheels. What about my friends? I would just be a burden, an embarrassment. What now?

No. I would not be a burden; I would not put my brother or friends through that. I can just stay in my house. I wanted the ability to stay home, well now I have it. No wonder people say to be careful what you wish for. I laid there on my back, unable to turn around. I yelled again. This time out of anger, anger at everything, anger at myself, my brother, Adam, and most of all God. The one who had left me and shut me out. Once I was finished I must have laid there on my back unable to turn around. I probably sat there for hours. The sun has risen before I had fallen asleep. Tomorrow I had to empty out my locker.

(A/N: Alright this is the first chapter. Read on my pretties. I'm sure the first chapter got your attention. Trust me this isn't a tragedy so don't worry. Please review. I love those and I don't get many anymore. Also If you could check out my other stories that would be great! Have fun guys!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Alright here comes the second chapter and I hope you all love this one! I know I loved the last one after I read over it! YAY Jeff might be coming back to WWE!!! Yay!!!! Alright Fan girl moment over on to the next chapter!

**Chapter Two**: Solitude

I wheeled around my kitchen, newly equipped with smaller everything, so I could reach. The wheels of the tires squealed on the tile floor. I could feel the movement of the tires trying to move to the side as I turned, like tiny tremors underneath me. The hatred with myself hadn't stopped since that fateful day. It had been two years since then. Two years exactly, I had completely secluded myself from the world. At first my brother had tried to talk to me, to come around, but I knew he didn't want to be here. He was a party guy, he didn't want to be held up in the house with me, or have me being pulled along to a bar I couldn't even sit at. It would make him look bad. So instead of answer the door I stayed in my house, I didn't answer my phone, and I didn't have contact with him.

Shannon came around and got the hint quicker than my brother, or maybe he just didn't want to try. Maybe he was so embarrassed that he didn't even want to see me. _I_ didn't want himto see me. I hadn't gone on the computer to see what had happened of my fans. I was too scared to see that they had abandoned me, to afraid that they forgot me when that happened. After the shock had gone away I was sure that they had thrown me away just like McMahon had. I can still see the stares of the other employees of WWE and the pitied looks the last time I had went to clear out my locker. The sight of Maria covering her mouth to hide the gasp that she had just let out had taken what little strength I had left.

When I came home, after being growled at on the plane home by impatient people who didn't understand that I didn't know how to work a wheel chair, I had found that it didn't matter that Beth had taken everything of hers and left without a trace. I had used the money I was saving up for the fantastic wedding for us to make my new home even newer and replaced everything to fit a wheel chair accessible height. The doctors had said that there was no hope at all for me to walk again, so I hadn't gone to physical therapy, it was stupid to waste money I needed to live.

So here I am now, I don't struggle anymore with the chair, but it is always going to be hard to move around confined spaces. I hadn't touched drugs for a long time, or alcohol. Again I needed the money to last as long as it possibly could. I had saved up so much, but a lot of it had gone into buying myself a new home. I didn't even have the will to paint. I knew I still could, but it would take a lot of agonizing hours to work myself around the canvases that I use. I didn't want to see that I couldn't even do that. Most of my time was put into watching tv or sitting out on the back deck throwing sticks for my dogs to run after. I didn't eat much, I didn't want to lose everything that I had. I had no way of exercising, so I didn't dare eat as much as I used to. I didn't need much food anyway; I just sat there doing nothing.

I reached onto the counter and grabbed a water bottle. It wasn't cold, but that didn't matter I was thirsty. I wheeled myself back into the living room and out onto the deck. The dogs ran around me with their toys and sticks. Finally I put the water bottle down and threw Molly's pink and red ball. She chased after it and left me with the rest of the dogs. I threw the next and the next. I did this ever day before the long trip up to the mail box. I still got bills that I needed to pay so I made sure that I went to get them every day. I still got things free from WWE, like the magazines, but those went into a pile on my table that I never read. Reading about the WWE was too depressing to deal with.

When I did come back to the house after the trip to the mail box I opened what little mail there was and sat in the living room watching the television. The dogs were sleeping around me and Molly's head was in my lap. I absent mindedly pet her head as the channels flipped when I pushed the button. My phone rang several times that day, I didn't answer a single one of them. I didn't care to, it was probably someone from WWE trying to "get back in touch with me." They didn't care, they didn't want to get back in touch. They only wanted to quell the disgust with themselves and the guilt that they felt, especially Adam. I had heard he had quit the moment he heard that I had been paralyzed.

He had felt bad about what he had done. He had destroyed me and he had to live with that. He could go through his life without having to deal with the handicap of not being able to move from a chair to a low risen bed every night. He didn't have to learn a new way to live. He didn't have to quit his job because he couldn't move. Maybe he even might have been trying to make everyone feel bad for him, See that he was the one worse off because he was so "shaken" and "upset" about what he had done. So I didn't answer his calls either.

I still had to go to the doctors, and I still had to hear that I wasn't going to be able to walk ever again. There was a program on the health channel that I watched every week in hopes that they had come up with some new way to fix spinal cord injuries. I didn't want the thought that by that time my spinal cord would be so useless by now that they wouldn't even be able to try. It had been two years after all. Today there was a new discovery to pancreatic cancer. That was good; even though they didn't have a new discovery with what I had I knew there was no cure for pancreatic cancer. I hadn't lost all of my good nature. I still knew that there were others out there that had it worse than me. At least no one was telling me that I was going to die in a month or two.

All in all I had withered away to a shadow of my former self. A dark shadow, that had nothing but built up anger and despair within it that it was slowly turning into a demon, a monster that was clawing and biting at the chains that held it closed within me. I didn't fear the day that it was let off of its chains, the only thing that I feared was what would become of me when it did. Would it take over completely and replace me or would I take it's place within myself and wait for the day that I can take control again.

So the day wore on and slowly lunch went by, I didn't move from my spot in front of the television, but I did play tug of war with some of my dogs. They were the only ones that didn't look at me different and therefore I didn't treat them any different. They still wagged their tails. They still recognized me, even though they had to be coaxed to accept my prison with it's big wheels attached to the sides. I didn't hate them, they were in fact the only things I had left, the only things I let myself to have. It was around four in the afternoon when there was a knock on the door.

A/N: Bum Bum Bum!!! Who could it be?!?!?!?!?! Well I guess you all are going to have to find out in the next chapter aren't you. Don't worry you wont have to wait long. I will have the next chapter up in no time!

~*Morna*~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright here is the third chapter. Please tell me how I am doing. I do love reviews. I would also like to know what you guys are thinking of what happened to Jeff in the story! Have fun with this chapter this first part was going to be in the last chapter but I stopped myself and wrote the ending a bit differently. Here ya'll go!

Chapter Three: Why now?

I wheeled myself to the front door and sighed heavily. I didn't want any visitors or salesmen. Nine out of ten they were selling something I couldn't use because of my handicap. Then they would apologize trying to come up with some excuse of why they were there and leave. The whole situation was awkward for the both of us and it just made me feel worse about myself. I slowly opened the door taking care not to hit the door on my chair.

"Hello." I said before I looked up then into the eyes of a woman who was about 5'3.

"Hello Mr. Hardy I am from your doctor's office. Your doctors said that you may need some help in the home so they sent me to help you." Her smile was so uplifting. I could see that her hair was black with red and purple strips through it. Her eyes were a bright green, one that you can only imagine. She had a tan that made her look like she was Spanish or Native American in some of her heritage. She had full lips and her figure was that of an hourglass. She had high cheek bones and a small face. Her outfit was normal for a nurse, but also had a little bit of personality added to it. She had stickers on her name tag and also black berets in her hair. Her belt that was holding up her pants was rainbow studded. The belt buckle said Nicol and had two flying V guitars crossing underneath it. Her nails were as long as a nurse was allowed to keep their nails and covered with acrylic. The color of her nails was a vibrant purple, my favorite color. She was drop dead gorgeous!

"I didn't get any calls from my doctor's office." I said trying to remember the last time I had seen my doctor. I thought it had been two months ago but I couldn't think straight.

"I know they didn't send me here today. They were going to call you tomorrow, but I figured we should meet before then since I would have been arriving at your house to help you tomorrow." She smiled again, that smile that was intoxicating. So dazzling that I could look at it for hours, or maybe it was her lips. I couldn't decide. It had been two years since I had, had any sexual activity and needless to say I was a lonely man. I could only thank what ever force that kept how lonely I was from showing.

"Why now after two years? Why didn't they send someone to help me then?" I asked my mind finally working when she ducked her head to get something out of her purse. She looked up at me those green eyes intent on me.

"I don't know Mr. Hardy, they just sent me here. I would ask them if I were you. That is an interesting thing. You think they would have sent me before this. I'm sorry to hear that you have been struggling with this for two years without any help." She did look genuinely sorry. Not pity, but sorry. Could this woman look at me without thinking I was a helpless animal. I could use the help, and the company. I wouldn't feel like I was burdening her. After all it was her job to help out people just like me. I would be helping her get a paycheck and maybe she would be able to keep me company during the day.

"I will Thank you for coming to see me before tomorrow." Or was that just it. Was I just a paycheck for her? Maybe she was horrible and she didn't care at all. I knew that not all nurses cared. After a while their job was just a frustration they were stuck in and they took the easiest job they could find. Well, I was going to find out for myself after a few days I knew she would show her true colors to me.

"No problem Mr. Hardy." She finally produced a pad of paper and a pen from her purse and smiled. "Here we go!" She said and wrote something down on the paper. I watched her intently thinking that she was going crazy. Or maybe perhaps I was going crazy. Had I finally lost it and I was just sleeping or I was imagining this while I sat staring blankly at the television. "Here is my phone number, if you need anything from now until then just give me a call and I will be over as soon as possible. I am heading home from here so I will probably only need to jump in the car unless it is the middle of the night."

"Thank you I'll put it in my phone." She just gave me her phone number! I didn't know why I was thinking like a teenager, but I was. This was my first contact with a female other than the receptionist and the female driver that came to take me to the doctors office every once and a while. This woman was going to be spending time with me. She was going to be in my house. _'Holy shit I need to clean the house up!' _I was brought to my senses of how messy my house was. I smiled up at her nervously and she smiled back. I hope she didn't notice my weak smile.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow Mr. Hardy. I will be here around seven in the morning, but please there is no need to wake up just for me. If I knock and you aren't awake I will just preoccupy myself with something for an hour and come back and see if you are awake at nine."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, uh wait! I never got your name!" She turned back around from walking toward her car and smiled.

"How silly of me! My name is Nicol! Nicol De' Lorme" She smiled again and I smiled back, not nervously, but a genuine smile.

"Nice to Meet you Nicol." She turned away with a wave and I got to look at another one of her great assets. She was built like an angel and I couldn't help but stare. I stayed at the door until she pulled out of view and then I closed the door. I always used to do that. I thought it was rude to not stand at the door when someone was leaving, though recently I hadn't cared so I stayed inside. I wheeled myself back into the living room and looked at the trash around the house.

Grabbing a bag a worked around as best as I could. I got up as much trash as I could. It wasn't like a bomb exploded in the house I just didn't want her to come in here and think of me as a slob. I used to care about my house and how it looked, even though I was a pack rat. At least now I had space to put everything. She bag after bag I filled them with trash and took them out to the trash cans that I had. I also did something I hadn't of done in a while. I burned all the trash in my back yard.

Ever since the fire I had always taken the trash to the dump. I had gotten my truck especially re wired so that I could drive without having to use my feet. It had taken some getting used to. It was more of a mechanical thing. I typed in how fast I wanted the car to go and all I had to do was push a couple buttons here and there for the breaks and acceleration and steer. Thanks to the Japanese I was able to do this. It was one of the many new appliances I had. This helped me to get to the store and to the dump. So as the flames destroyed the trash and I made sure nothing caught fire I felt like something inside of me changed. Something menacing was slowly losing strength.

I didn't know it then but my life was about to change. Once the fire had gone out I wheeled myself back into my house and into my bedroom. I changed my clothes slowly and as best as I could while still sitting in my chair. Once I did that I maneuvered myself onto my bed and fixed my boxers. They had gotten tangled when I was getting onto the bed. Finally I settled down and I sighed.

"Why now?" I asked out loud. I didn't know why they had taken so long to send me help. To leave me all on my own without help. I didn't ponder it for long. I was tired and I had help now. Not only that but it had come in a beautiful package. Slowly I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the sounds of my dogs breathing, snoring, and panting beside me on the floor.

A/N: Alright! I hope you like this new addition. I don't have a clue if they have anything like the car I just described but it's cool to make up. I could make thousands off of that! Wow I'm an inventor now! Screw the power chair this is better! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanks guys!

~*Morna*~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alrighty Then! After a nice two and a half hour nap! I am glad to say I am warmed up in this 65 degree house. I'm converting the next part of school rumble and my kitten Michael Myers is playing with the strings to my flash drives. I am now here to give you the next chapter of the story You Saved Me. I hope you guys love it! Tell me what you think in a quick review!

Chapter Four: Here she comes

I woke up the next morning with my head shouting at me to look at the time. I rolled over slowly in bed and I looked at the time. It was 7:45 I only had fifteen minutes to get ready and get to the door. It normally took me thirty minutes to do this; I would have to be quicker than I have ever been before. I didn't want to make her waste gas to find the nearest anything. I started to get out of bed. I didn't rush this process I knew that if I did I would hurt myself. I was practiced at doing this so I knew it also wouldn't take that long to get out of bed. I was out of bed in three minutes and then I had to put my clothes on. I couldn't go to the door in my boxers. I didn't want her to think that I couldn't do anything for myself. I could do a lot for myself and I wanted her to know that.

So as I went to the closet I got out a pair of pants. I put those on over top of my boxers and I wiggled in my chair until I got them all the way on. I didn't want to have to get back into the bed and waste precious time. I then went over to my dresser and got out a new shirt. It was a jersey and I put on my shoes. My sneakers were normally the easy part but today, since I was nervous, I felt like I dropped them a million times. The bell rang as I was tying my last shoe. I wheeled out of the bedroom and toward the door. I could feel my heart race. I don't know why I was reacting like this was my first date. It wasn't even a date at all. It was only human contact. She was sent here to take care of me, and that was it. I opened the door as she was walking off the porch. She turned back and smiled.

"Sorry I was tying my shoes when you rang the door bell." She walked back onto the porch her sneakers squeaking a little, it had rained last night and I hadn't known.

"It's alright. I thought I would bring breakfast I love McDonalds." She held up a bag and I looked at it. I didn't want to eat it. I wasn't hungry, but I knew I should. She had been thoughtful and brought breakfast. She didn't need to do that. I was also glad she did. I didn't have much food in the house. I would have to go to the store to buy more food.

"Thanks, I can pay you back." I didn't want her to waste her money on food for me. It seemed the comment however caused her to look sternly at me. With a hand on her hip she grimaced.

"I don't need to be paid back; I did it out of kindness with no need to be paid back Mr. Hardy." I looked at her eyes wide and muttered a soft apology. She giggled and returned to the Nicol I had seen just moments before. "I'm only kidding, but I don't want to be paid back thank you anyway." I realized she was still standing on the porch and I in the way of her entrance.

"Please come in!" I said and wheeled myself out of the way. She made her way into the entry way. "Would you like me to give you a tour since you are going to be here using the house too?" Nicol smiled brightly at the offer.

"I would love a tour." I turned the wheel chair and made a left turn toward the living room. My dogs got up and raced toward her. "These are my dogs." She kneeled down to them and petted each one. Each one made her welcome in their own way. She even accepted the slobber from Bud. She stood when they all had their full of hellos.

"I love dogs, they are beautiful animals." I could see her happiness at having dogs around her. I couldn't wait to show her the rest of my house if she liked just the living room.

"This is the living room; you can watch TV if you want and the stereo system is right there." I pointed out each thing as I told her about them. "The CD rack is beside it as you can see. The movies are on that rack beside the entertainment center, everything from horror or comedy is there. Sorry I don't have romance, I'm not much of a romance kind of guy." She laughed at that. I made her laugh! The living room was as clean as I could make it, though there were a few things I wasn't able to reach thanks to my lovely dogs. I hoped she wouldn't mind. It was embarrassing. I turned around and wheeled my way into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen. There isn't much in here I have to go shopping. I haven't been to the store in a while." She looked around the kitchen; she smiled when she saw that it was clean.

"You're clean for a man in a wheel chair. Most of the guys that I used to take care of are slobs that don't give a damn about their house. At least you do the best you can." I guessed that was a compliment.

"Thank you." I said wheeling out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "My bedroom is down at the end of this hall, but we don't need to go in there. The bathroom is right here, it is just a toilet and a sink, nothing much more in here. The garage door is right here, the dog food is in here." I was almost done showing her the entire house when she spoke.

"What is in this room?" She reached toward the door and I looked.

"Nothing." I guessed the tone in my voice stopped her from opening the door that day. I don't know why I didn't want her to go into my art room; maybe the memories in there were too raw for me to. My belts and action figures were in there as well, all that had been replaced by the WWE after the fire. She turned to me as if shocked by the unuttered command.

"Is it the west wing?" she asked with a smile on her face. I raised my eye brow and cocked my head to the side.

"What is the west wing?" I asked as she walked away from the door. She giggled and walked with me as she explained.

"The west wing is a place inside the castle from beauty and the beast. It's a Disney movie. It's my best friend's favorite movie and the beast of the castle forbids the beauty to go into the west wing. It holds the rose that keeps him in the form of a beast. When the last petal falls he will remain a beast forever. Unless however he finds true love and it is returned to him but you wouldn't be interested. It's not only a child's movie it is also a romance movie." I turned into the living room as she heated the breakfast that she had brought with her.

"So why did you call that room the west wing?" I had lost the reason in between the explanation of what it was and now.

"Because it holds memories you don't want anyone to see." She was turned away from me so she didn't see the stricken face I pulled at her. She had guessed correctly. I didn't want anyone to see what I once was. Not her, I didn't want her to think any different of me. After I had regained my composure I sighed.

"Yes, that's it exactly." She didn't press the matter and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. I just knew that it wasn't the last time that I was going to hear about "The west wing." I knew she wasn't going to let it go, she was going to want to see it. I was kind of glad that she was interested. Not many people who didn't know I used to be a wrestler wanted to see my art. It puzzled me however to think that this woman didn't know who I was. She looked like she might be a wrestling fan; she looked like she might have even followed me when I was a wrestler.

She came back into the room and sat down next do me. She was on the couch, I in my wheel chair. She handed me food and a coffee and I smiled thankfully at her. I hadn't had McDonalds in a long time and this was going to be great. I bit into the sausage egg and cheese mcmuffin and smiled. I didn't show all of my satisfaction though I did enjoy it. She was eating hers as well. I had turned the television onto some random channel and she was watching intently. I didn't know if she was just watching it to be polite or what, but I knew that I didn't want to watch this channel.

"Would you mind if I changed the channel?" I asked and picked up the remote.

"No! It's your house, go ahead." She bit into her mcmuffin again and waited for me to change the channel.

"I would like your input here too, you're going to be here for hours on end, and you might as well enjoy yourself." I flipped slowly waiting for her to say something. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see for small details in her expression. She wasn't going to say anything, but she couldn't help her face showing dislikes and interests. I finally stopped on USA there was a marathon of Law and Order SVU and after that a marathon of NCIS. She looked like she was genuinely interested so I stayed there.

As the day went on we had long discussions on the topics of the cases. We agreed and disagreed on things and we also laughed and I thought I saw her shed a tear for one of the girls on the show. She had great opinions on everything! I found out that she loved art. She was a wonderful singer and she loved animals. My cat Anastasia came out of the bedroom to curl up on my lap not too long after lunch. She enjoyed petting her. Nicol found something to eat for lunch and offered to cook it for us. I tried to protest but she had insisted, joking about men who couldn't cook.

I liked her playful attitude. She didn't act as if I was emotional fragile to everything under the sun just because I was handicap. She acted as if I was a normal human. We went to go get my mail. She walked along side me the whole way and never uttered a word of complaint. After we got back in I sat there opening my mail as she played with the dogs. They were happy to accept her into the home. I'm glad because I did too. It was odd to accept such a stranger into my home but something was telling me I should. So instead of fighting the voice in my head I had let it win.

The doctor's office did call and explain everything to me that day and I had forgot to ask why it had taken them so long. I don't think it really mattered. If they had I might not have gotten her. I might have gotten some old grouchy lady who should be in a wheel chair herself for all she couldn't walk straight or stand up straight let alone help someone around a house. When she left that day I was happier than I had been in two years.

I wheeled myself into the bedroom and I did things faster than I ever had. I climbed in bed with a new strength and I made myself comfortable. Molly jumped up onto the bed with me and kept my legs warmer by laying on them. Not that I could feel them being cold, but I knew that they were just by touching them with my fingers. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was going to be like Christmas!

A/N: Alright everyone that was the next chapter. I hope you liked it. It was longer than the others and I think we are getting somewhere with Jeffrey here! Review Please! Hugs and love everyone! Hugs and love!

~*Morna*~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: here we go everybody we are starting to get into the heart of the story! I have to say when I am writing this it is going in a completely different direction of what I originally had planned. I guess that is the good thing of waiting and letting the story line brew instead of going off from the start. Five months of brewing and I am coming up with this wonderful piece. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Five: Human Contact

The next day shone bright and early and I was ready to great Nicol gratefully. I knew she didn't think I could be a good cook, and maybe I wasn't but I was from the south damn it and I was going to give her a great breakfast. I had set my alarm for 6:30 the previous night. That was early for me; I didn't normally wake up until ten or eleven. I got out of bed slowly and dressed at my normal speed. It would take that long to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs. So once I had struggled into my pants and put my shirt, socks and shoes on, I wheeled myself into the kitchen. I had to have enough to make this breakfast.

I opened the fridge and surprisingly I had enough to make bacon and eggs, but not enough to make the pancakes, unless of course I wanted to forget the eggs and make just the pancakes. Anyways I had bread so I could make toast I didn't have to make pancakes this morning. Once we went shopping I could make them. I lined up everything on the counter and turned on the stove. The pans I could reach without a problem, I had put everything I ever needed in the lower cabinets. I reached for the pans and put them on the stove.

Putting the bacon in the pan I started to cook them first knowing that it would take longer. If I sat up straighter I could see the whole stove perfectly. I used a spatula to flip and turn the bacon taking care not to get grease on myself. It got on me anyway when the bacon crackled and popped. I turned the oven on warm and I put the finished bacon in there. I turned the toaster oven onto 400 degrees and put the toast inside. I hoped that they wouldn't burn. I normally toasted bread in the oven because it didn't burn the bread.

Putting the eggs in the pan I brought out cheese from the fridge. The eggs cooked quicker than the bacon. I sprinkled the cheese over the almost finished eggs and mixed the cheese into them. Cutting them in half I put half on one plate and half on the other. I split up the bacon evenly and I took the toast out of the toaster oven. I buttered the toast and put those on the plate and by that time it was 7:58. If she wasn't late she would have a hot breakfast, I also hoped that she hadn't brought breakfast from McDonalds. Not that I would have loved McDonalds again, but I wanted her to taste my cooking. I did know how to cook a little bit.

The door bell rang and I wheeled myself to the door. She was standing there in normal clothes today. I raised an eyebrow and she laughed. She was wearing black leather boots, a pair of black pants, a white Avenge 7X shirt and black and white arm bands. Her hair was tied back and styled into a fan at the back of her head. She looked awesome if I only had one word to describe it awesome would be that word.

"Well are you going to let me in? It's kinda cold this morning." I wheeled to the side and let her come in the door. Closing the door I could hear her take in a deep breath through her nose. "What smells good?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

"I made breakfast." She turned around and looked at me.

"It better not be burnt." She was joking, I could tell from the wink she gave me. I followed behind her making sure I didn't wheel over her heals.

"It isn't." I chuckled. She walked over to the stove and grabbed a both plates. I turned off the stove and followed her inside.

"You are lucky. I was going to stop at McDonalds on my way in." She sat down in the same spot that she sat the previous day and I backed into mine. She handed me my plate and then the fork that she picked up. I smiled at her and turned on the television.

"What do you want to watch while we are eating?" I asked I flipped through and stopped when she told me to. We were watching the beginning of How It's Made. Not a show I normally watched but it was still something. They were making beer, snow mobiles, fiddles, and microphones. A weird combination if you ask me but it wasn't my show to control. I wasn't part of any show anymore. Not WWE or The Hardy Show. I wouldn't have blamed Matt if he changed it back to The Matt Hardy Show.

"I love this show! You know there was an awesome episode on a couple weeks ago on how they made Motocross bikes. I love to ride, even though I don't do it much. I mostly ride crotch rockets." I looked at her. I didn't know if I should feel happy that we shared a love of riding, or sad and upset that she could still enjoy something I held so close to my heart at one time. She looked over when I didn't say anything. "Are you Okay?" She asked, No I could never be angry at her she was too nice. It's not her fault I am this way.

"Yea, I didn't know you rode. I used to ride motocross until this happened." I motioned to the chair, this prison that I still sat in. She frowned at me, before the smile was plastered back onto her face. "I still have the bikes in the garage. I don't know why I didn't sell them." She stood and took the last bite of her food.

"Come on! I wanna see them!" I wheeled behind her. I didn't really want to see the bikes. The gas was probably dried up in the tanks and the engines probably didn't work because I hadn't started them up in a long time. None the less I followed her all the same. She opened the garage door and walked in. My truck was sitting there as it always did. So did my corvette and my other cars. I hadn't started them up in a while either. I wondered if I would even remember how to drive them. She walked over to the green Kawasaki crotch rocket and hopped on.

"The motocross bikes are behind the corvette." I said as she got off. I watched her walk over to the motocross bikes. She dusted the seat off on one of them and hopped on it. She tested out the feel of the seat under her and got off. I knew she wasn't going to start them. Not only because she didn't have the keys to the Kawasaki, but because she didn't want to make this hurt even more than it already did.

"Nice rides. Come on lets go take your dogs outside." Now that I had seen my bikes with someone on them it made me wish even more that I wasn't stuck in this hell. I backed out of the garage and toward the back door. The monster within me was biting at its chains again. I just hoped that it didn't last for long. I didn't want to hurt her. I let the dogs outside and smiled when she came into view. I didn't need her to know that she had made me upset. Life was changing around me and slowly but surely I was changing too. Something in me was changing and I hoped it was for the best.

A/N: There is the next chapter I hope you liked it REVIEW!!!! PLEASUMS!!!! I will see you guys in the next chapter! Or in my mailbox, either is good! I love when readers add me! Oh and I know my other Shannon Moore stories aren't as good as this one, but I would really love you guys if you read those as well. They do have Jeff in them. Jeff is in How We Met a lot. So please go check them out. And I don't have any reviews for them. Love you guys!

~*Morna*~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter Six!!!!! Wow I can't believe I wrote all this so far! Well I have an hour until I have to head off for school so maybe I can shove another chapter out my ass before then! WEEEE!!!! Here is goes.

Chapter Six: Answering Machines

It had been two months since Nicol had first showed up on my doorstep. Everything was going fine and I still couldn't wait for the next day when she left at night. I had growing feelings for her however and I was slowly getting scared of these new feelings. I knew that I shouldn't be feeling this way. She was my nurse after all. But when she came over wearing a skirt and the traditional nurse clothing, without the hat of course it would mess up her hair. I had to think that she was doing it on purpose. Damn she looked hot when she wore that outfit and I couldn't control myself sometimes. A dog in my lap or Anastasia in my lap would hide my embarrassment but I couldn't keep that up forever.

Today she was wearing that out fit and I knew that it would be hard to keep myself in control. We were sitting on the couch on a hot August day; the air conditioning was on but not high. She and I both liked the heat having both been summer babies. We were watching an episode of School Rumble. I didn't watch Anime but she seemed to like it. We had stopped on the Funimation channel when she heard the music from the kitchen. She knew Japanese it had seemed and was very interested in the culture and lives of the Japanese. I smiled at her every time she said something to the TV in Japanese.

"When did you learn Japanese?" I asked genuinely interested in how she came to know such a foreign language.

"I taught myself how to speak it. I started learning when I was about seven and have been learning ever since. I also lived over in Japan for a couple years when I was going to college. They are very advanced in almost everything electronic." She was excited to talk about her experiences.

"So did you learn a lot when you were there?" I asked. I had been in Japan a couple of times with the WWE and I knew that they were very advanced. Matt had fallen in love with the culture as well as Shannon. I like the culture and the night life and would love to go back some time.

"While I was there and doctor had done an entire surgery over a computer! It was amazing what they can do! He was three countries away and still saved the man's life!" She seemed so happy in her world of Japan.

"Wow, that is amazing! All electronically? Even the nurses and things?" I was interested now.

"No! The nurses were real and right there but the doctor was amazingly good! If I ever got to help him with a surgery it would be an honor!" She seemed hopeful and very lost in her own dreams. I hoped that she would be able to do just what her dreams told her to. I had lived my dream until it was snatched away from me. I wanted her to have the chances that I had.

"You could always ask him if you could. Maybe you could help him with his research." I suggested. Doctors were always working on research. She brightened at the though and then I saw a small gleam die in her eyes.

"I would have to leave you to do that." She said it jokingly, but I think it really hit a cord. Could leaving me really be that bad? I didn't want to hold her back. Not when she had so much she could do with herself. I didn't want her to have to be bound by me.

"I can survive." I said it with a sort of melancholy tone that I hadn't meant to come out. She noticed it though. She notices everything about me now it seems. She knows when I am having good days or bad days, when I'm sick or when I'm feeling upset she noticed everything.

"I won't leave you Jeffrey." She said reaching out to me before jumping as my phone rang. My phone hadn't ringed since she was here and I guess it startled her for the quiet to be broken. I let it ring not wanting to get it. "Aren't you going to get that?" She asked looking at me with a glance that said _'you wouldn't leave your phone just ring would you?' _ I wheeled to the kitchen where my phone was. Glaring down at the phone I saw it was my brother. Why now when she was here? I didn't want to talk to him and I didn't want to be bothered. I flipped the phone open and brought it to my ear.

"Hey." I said into the phone.

"I just got his answering machine again." It sounded like he was going to leave a message, I wondered how many of those I had accumulated over the years. I never checked them.

"No this is me, What's up bro?" Matt seemed to be thunder struck for a moment before he answered.

"Jeff?" Matt seemed to still not believe that I had answered my phone.

"Yes Matt?"

"We ummm…We…"

"Spit it out brother." I sounded like I had years ago before I had lost everything. I sounded alive and I sounded just like Jeff hardy the Enigma should have sounded.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to be in a Hardy show episode, We wanted to update everyone on how Jeff Hardy was doing. You know they are still out there. Your fans. They miss you." I was the one that was thunder struck now. They still loved me, even when I am gone.

"I uhh…" I was the one that couldn't spit it out now. I was stuttering over myself and finally Matt broke the silence.

"They ask about you at every signing, they still carry we miss you Jeff hardy signs to WWE. They still care Jeff. Haven't you been online once?" I struggled to comprehend the news Matt was giving me. They still loved me.

"Sure." I finally said answering his first question.

"Sure?" He asked confused.

"I'll be on it." He hadn't changed the name of The Hardy Show. It was still ours. He still cared. Shannon was in the back ground asking to talk to me. He wanted contact with me. He hadn't lost hope in me. He was still trying.

"Great! The Zombie is over we can shoot it today!" I looked over at Nicol and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"There is someone I want you to meet when you get here." I said We said out good byes and hung up the phone. I turned back into the living room and said, "Would you mind helping me clean up this mess?" I motioned to the room around us.

"Sure, I never knew you had a brother." She stood and started to help me clean up the little trash that had littered my floor.

"Yeah, he is coming over with the camera crew, my fans want to know what has become of me." She turned around and looked at me.

"Your fans?" She smiled nervously.

"Maybe it is time to show you "The West Wing" come on." I wheeled toward "The West Wing" Nicol following behind me toward the door.

A/N: WOOH!!! THEY ARE GOING INTO THE WEST WING!!! BUM BUM BUM!!!!! Next chapter in on it's way as soon as I get back from school!!!! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!!!! Love you guys!

~*Morna*~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: alright so I have a good review from one of the greatest people I know! Voodoo Kisses thank you so much for starting my reviews on this story! I got so many views in a short period of time. I'm so happy to see that people are actually enjoying my story! Well I have to let you know! Voodoo Kisses and I are writing a story together! I can't wait to type up the first chapter! It is about Matt Hardy and the kindness in his heart. Lol. It will be up on both of our accounts so please feel free to go see the first chapter when ever you like! You guys get to see two great authors come together and create something magnificent! So hold on tight everyone Voorna is coming to town! Lol…I like that Voorna! I should talk to her about that lol. Anyway onto the story!

Chapter Seven: The West Wing

I took a hold of the door knob and turned it. The metal slid between the palm of my hand slowly. I could feel the cold of the room, one that hadn't been touched. I was afraid to go in there and see what had become of my life. Wheeling inside I found that everything had dust on it. Flicking on the light I could see the particles in the air as I wheeled across the floor. It was filthy in here. Dusty and dank like what so much of my life felt like before she had come into it.

"This is the West Wing." I said wheeling over to one of my greatest accomplishments. The last one before I had lost everything, my WWE heavy weight Championship belt. I touched the gold surface with my fingers. I could feel the dust come off and build in a clump ahead of my fingers. I brought them away and inspected the dust with a sigh. The dust blew away as my breath hit it. Nicol came over and stood beside me.

"This is who you were." She said looking around at the posters and the action figures. She reached for one of the posters and touched the man in the picture. What I once was. I didn't want her to fall in love with who I was, but as she turned around I could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said brushing the tears away. "I normally don't get emotional about things like this." I hadn't meant to make her cry. My hand instantly reached out to her. I couldn't reach her face, but I could touch her arm affectionately.

"It's who I was, the biggest daredevil, risk taker, life lover." I looked up at the belts and took down my International Championship belt and blew the dust off of it. I wanted to be there again in the ring. I wanted to feel the power of my fans. Energy traveled and no one knew it better than me. I knew how the disappointment of the fans could be felt through the world when I missed a swanton bomb or the happiness the felt when I won. That fans were always what I had lived for. I knew that now. It wasn't Beth or Matt, not even for the drugs. I had always lived for my fans.

"You look so happy here." She touched my face on the poster before looking down at my face now. I knew she could see the difference. She saw something she had never seen in those pictures. She saw how alive I was. She saw how defeated I was every day and now she got to see me alive. "I never understood why things like this happened to the liveliest people." She moved to pick up one of my belts and I watched her. Nodding to her when she silently asked permission to hold the belt she picked it up. "God it is heavy." I chuckled at that.

"It's made out of real gold." She was holding my heavy weight championship. She made a surprised look and put it back on the shelf. She took the one in my hand when I held it out and placed it back on the shelf.

"I can't believe you had to give this up." She looked around to the other side of the room and saw my paintings. She gasped and went into a coughing fit when she breathed in some dust. I glanced at her worriedly patting her back until she regained her composure. "Those are wonderful paintings." I looked at the paintings of Jack and of the many faces.

"Yeah, it was my passion before my accident."

"Why don't you still paint?" She asked picking up on and touching the surface to reveal the more vibrant colors. They were faded underneath the dust.

"It is hard to maneuver around the canvas when I am stuck in this chair." I said banging my fist of the handle. I hated this thing. I hated my life. I hated this world and what it had done to me. She saw how upset I was getting and walked over to me.

"It's not your fault Jeffrey." She said kneeling in front of me she touched my hand. Something in me snapped that day. I gripped the handle to my chair as hard as I could. I wanted to slap her. I wanted to hate her. I wanted to show her the pain I felt every day.

"I want my life back!" I yelled in her face. I wanted to run through my yard, down the highway, through the woods. I wanted to run into eternity but I couldn't. I couldn't walk when I was frustrated, I couldn't dance when I was happy, I couldn't live life the way it was supposed to be lived.

"I know Jeffrey." She saw the hatred in my eyes and I couldn't help but see the fear in hers.

"I want to ride! I want to run! I want to skip, dance, and jump! I want to wrestle again!" I could feel it coming; the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel it welling up inside me. Heat rose inside me and an anguish I couldn't hold in any longer. Nothing in my mind was straight anymore. Nothing I could do could hold it in any longer.

"Jeffrey it's Okay. Life didn't stop when your legs stopped working. Life is still going on." She was trying to console me. Trying to help me, but everything she said only seemed to make it worse.

"Without me!" I yelled. I knew that Matt would be here soon, but I couldn't stop this from coming. I couldn't stop it any longer. Two years in the coming it was finally too much; too much for the charismatic enigma Jeff Hardy to stand.

"Jeffrey." She said finally she was shaking me slightly, trying to get me back into my senses.

"I want to die!" I finally screamed. I screamed it so loud it echoed through the house. With those words came the flow. A flow of tears streamed from my eyes. Something that I had tried to keep locked away but I couldn't fight them anymore. I had yelled, I had destroyed things, I had even been silent, but I had never mourned the loss of my life and here it was.

I was mourning the loss of everything I had ever had; my ability to walk, my life, my friends, my family, but most of all myself. I was no longer Jeff Hardy. I was someone completely different. I wasn't me any longer. I was a stranger in my own body. As I sobbed I could feel Nicol encircle me in her arms and pat my back. I could feel her warmth spread over to me. The warmth didn't stop the flow of tears however. It didn't stop the pain within me.

I knew she was there for me. I knew that she wouldn't leave me there in my horrible state. Finally when I had stopped crying almost an hour later she was still holding me. I knew that the position she was in must be hurting her joints or her muscles in her legs. I leaned back and wiped my eyes on my arm.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked as I took a deep breath. I felt like something had been washed away from my body. The last bit of darkness within me had been washed away for good. I had cleansed my soul by doing the one thing no man should ever do. It didn't make me any less manly though. I knew that I needed that and the only other person that could know would be Nicol. Nicol and my brother who had come in as I had began to weep. He had left to leave us alone and was waiting out in the living room, graciously distracting everyone else.

"Yes." I finally said. I could breathe again. I could breathe fresh air. Not tarnished with hate or pity for myself. She slowly stood from her crouched position and stretched. She looked down to me with a smile.

"Are you ready to face your fans now?" She asked. I nodded to her and wheeled out of the room. I knew that my fans wouldn't be able to wait to see any news of me. This was just the beginning of a new chapter in my life. It was like waiting for the next book in a series. The agonizing wait was over and now I could go on.

A/N: Yay Jeff can move on now!!!!! I hope you guys loved it! Read on for more! I have a 12:50 day tomorrow and I get to go home early. That means more chapters for you guys!!!! Yay!!!! Hope you guys enjoy the next couple chapters.

~*Morna*~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: here we go everyone! More of the middle of the story! What is going to become of the new Jeff Hardy? Now that he has embraced his rebirth what is he going to do next?

Chapter Eight: Lying in Wait

I sat at the computer in my house four months after the shooting of my three hour special on T.H.S. I was waiting to see the replies that had come back from all my fans. Matt had said that they had piled up as soon as they had put the word out on Myspace, facebook, twitter, and WWE. It had been a week of accumulation so I was now sitting waiting for the page to load so I could begin to read them.

Nicol sat beside me in a chair next to the computer. Her face was placid and untouched with emotion. It didn't take long for the page to load and I knew what was coming next. Matt had ensured that my fans had missed me, but to hear it from them myself would mean so much more. I reached for the mouse and moved the cursor over the page. Scrolling down to the bottom I started to read the comments.

"Jeff Hardy we miss you! We were all so worried when you fell that horrible day, and you disappearing completely made it even worse. We love you Jeff and we want you back in some way. Please come back to T.H.S." Taylor Andrews

"Jeff, Hey man I know how you feel I am stuck in a wheel chair myself. You can't hide away forever though, I wish you would see that there are people out there like you. Even now that you are in a wheel chair." Brian Nyce

"Jeff! I started crying when I saw this documentary! It's unfair that not only did you lose your home, but now you lost your world! I know I can speak for not only myself but everyone else in the Hardy Nation! We are here for you no matter what! Please go to our website, we changed it for you, it has things there for you too." .com Trinity Milligan Owner and founder of Charismenigma.

"Jeff my son always wanted to be just like you when he grew up. When you disappeared it broke his heart that his idol had left. Now that you have appeared on T.H.S. and he is thirteen now his hopes are reborn again. He has even started searching for a wrestling teacher. Thanks for coming back." Steve Guiseppi

"They miss you Jeff." That was Nicol. Her voice penetrated my reading. I turned to her and she was smiling brightly. "How could you have ever thought that they wouldn't still love you. This little girl right here misses you. This little boy idolizes you, even now. This woman offered to send you anything you ever need. This woman who is co owner of Charismenigma she has started a fund raiser to raise money to help with research in spinal cord injery reconstruction." I could see her face light up. "They already have so much Jeff! Do you realize with this much money coming in they could do so much research they wont have a minute to spare!" She turned to me and I could now feel the excitement rushing through her.

"Is this why I have suffered all this time?" I asked myself not expecting her to answer.

"You were the string that needed to be pulled to get answers! They may be able to cure this with their research!" A light bulb light up above my head.

"We are going to find answers." I had a glimmer of hope sprout inside my chest. It was an exciting feeling. I had a hope that I may be able to move again just because my fans cared.

"Call Matt tell him about the funds. He can put it on his myspace, facebook, and twitter!" Nicol was so excited about this I couldn't resist her request. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. The ringing in my ear only lasted until I heard his tired voice.

"Matt!" I yelled into the phone Nicol was checking out the website that had the funds started.

"Yes Jeff?" he sounded surprised to hear me yelling.

"Get your ass over here I need to show you something!" I hung up the phone without his reply and Nicol hugged me several times before I heard the rumble of his car. The door opened and closed and a very disheveled looking Matt walked into my house.

"What? What was the emergency?" Matt walked over and I pointed to the webpage.

"I never said emergency, but look at this! My fans started a funding for the research of spinal cord reconstruction!" Matt sat down in the offered chair with a thump.

"200,000 dollars already?" He asked scrolling down to how many individual donations there were. No donation was lower than 100 dollars. Matt scrolled back to the top of the page where the count was and refreshed the page. When the page refreshed the money went from 200,000 to 3,600,000 dollars.

"Oh My God!" Nicol said jumping around the room. "That's so much money! Who could have spent so much?" Matt and I looked at each other. The donators name was posted next to how much they had donated. $3,400,000 Vince McMahon and family.

"Brother, you need to put this on your myspace. The whole Hardy Nation would want to donate." I was shaking in my seat. Vince never stopped caring either. He still wanted to help me. I refreshed the page every hour after that. It seemed the word was spreading through the wrestling world. Not only had Vince contributed, but so did other wrestlers. I could see the e-mail Vince sent out about the website. He would be completely official with the e-mail and everyone that still cared would respond.

Matt spent hours online putting the website up on every website he could find that he was a part of. He sent out mass e-mails about the website using every e-mail account he had. This was it, this was the energy that started this whole process. My recovery was set into motion.

A/N: Alright that was the next chapter. I need to keep writing, feel lucky I did this is school lol. One more hour and I am home and I get to write up more for you guys. I hate having to stop writing! GRR!!! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay! My story is just moving along here and I am so proud of it! OMFG Morna proud of something she typed up in three days? WHAT?! WHAT WHAT?!?! Yeah I know crazy sounding to those who know me. I have had a couple of my friends read this and they say that it is awesome!!! THREEE Exclamations!!! Alright so we move on to the next part of the story. Yea we are moving in parts here people. Don't' forget there is more than one thing happening here! This chapter may surprise you.

Chapter Nine: Merry Christmas Bash

I wheeled around my house trying to get everything together for the party. Matt wanted me to bring things like CDs and DVDs so I could only bring them. There were going to be hundreds of people there and none of them knew that I was going to be there. Matt of coarse invited the whole crew, the friends, and even the babes. He also took the liberty of inviting some of the guys from WWE. The only two people that would know I was coming would be Matt and Nicol, who was coming as my company. I still didn't know what she really thought of me. I would hope and wish in the middle of the night that she may see something more than a man in a wheel chair. I hoped that now that I feel I can become something again she would see me, maybe even love me, for me. I was putting on my shoes when Nicol came in the door.

"Jeffrey! I'm here!" I had given her a key to the house a month ago and she could come in when ever she wanted.

"Alright!" I yelled from the bedroom and tied my shoe laces before going out into the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks however once I saw her. She was wearing a simple black dress, but the way it hugged her curves and complimented her skin was fabulous. Her eyes and the red scarf and gloves she wore made her whole outfit scream Christmas. Her boots came up past her knee and were shinny black leather. Hooker boots for anybody who wore them but her. On her she made them look like everyday wear for every woman.

"How do I look?" She asked and twirled slightly. I caught the sight of glitter on her eyelids when the light hit them just right. The dress came up in the back slightly caused by her wonderful ass. My mind quickly turned to the gutter. If only I could still move my legs, oh the things I would do to her. When I didn't answer she put one hand on her hip and looked at me.

"You look…." I had to think of a word that she has never heard before when someone was trying to describe her. "Like the sunlight off of a waterfall my harmonious rainbow." I finally came out with and the smile on her face got even brighter and happier.

"You're so cute Jeffrey!" She kissed my cheek and we headed toward the door. I grabbed the bag full of CDs and DVDs and got into the car she had brought. She took my wheel chair, disassembled it and put it in her trunk. I felt the biting of nervousness come when we pulled up to Matt's house. The party was already going on and I didn't know weather or not to turn tail and run or head into that party and take everything they would throw at me.

"I don't know if I'm ready." I said. It had now been two years and a half since I had last seen most of the people in this house at this moment in time. I didn't know if I could face them. By facing them I would have to face their shame and their disgust. As if reading my thoughts Nicol put a hand on my hand, which was placed in my lap and smiled at me.

"You're still Jeff Hardy. You just can't walk anymore. You're still in there; your mind didn't change when your mobility did." I looked to her and I could feel words bubbling up into my throat. Words that I knew shouldn't be said right then and there. It had to wait and so I swallowed them and nodded. "Come on Jeff; let me get your wheel chair."

I got into the wheelchair when she had brought it to me, reassembled and ready to accept my weight. She offered to wheel me in, but I shook my head. I wanted to do this myself. She walked beside me as we made our way to the door of Matt's house. I opened the door and made my way in. Each person grew silent. Soon the silence stretched to see who had entered the house. I sat there in the entry way with Nicol at my side. I could feel her take a defensive stance ready to ward off any offenders. I turned my head to the nearest person.

"Where is Matt?" I asked my heavy southern tone drifting through house, where the only sound came from the stereo system in the living room. The man pointed to the kitchen where Matt was. "Excuse me." I said and wheeled my way through the hall to the kitchen. Whispers of, "That's Jeff." Came and went. I put the bag on the high counter tops and frowned at how I could barely reach them. Matt clapped me on the back.

"Hey brother thanks for coming!" There was an eruption. I could hear the calamity around me and soon I was bombarded. They asked me thousands of questions on how I was, what I had been doing, where I had been. Nicol seemed to melt back into the crowd. I looked at her being swallowed in the crowd and frowned. Everyone stopped when my face changed from surprised to angry.

"Stop pushing her away." I said in my most dangerous voice. Nicol came easily back into the middle of the crown once they realized who I was talking about. I took her hand so that she wouldn't get consumed again and I began to answer their questions. Nicol stood there beside me the whole time. Also for the first time in almost three years I had a drink. I drank lightly that night because I didn't want to get too wasted.

Nicol had to deal with me in the car ride home and I wouldn't forget that. Nicol, I was happy to see, didn't drink at all. She knew that she would have to drive me home and couldn't get intoxicated. It's not the fact that she was at work, but she knew the laws as well as I did. She on the other hand, unlike me, decided to follow them as well as she could.

"Jeffrey what are they doing out in the kitchen?" Nicol asked getting a few chuckles from those around us. No one called me Jeffrey accept her. I thought that it was special, it meant I was something to her.

"Win the shot call the spot." I said taking a sip of the beer in my hand. It was the second beer I had that night. The party was half over and I thought three beers tonight wasn't much. I used to drink bottle and bottle of vodka to myself. Not to mention join in the festivities out in the back yard that consisted of crack, weed, meth, and so much more.

"What is it? Can we watch?" She was interested. She didn't look like she had drank a day in her life, but I didn't care. Win the shot call the spot was a cool game that I had loved playing. Maybe I would play a round or two.

"Sure come on." I wheeled out into the kitchen and toward the kitchen island. Matt was up against Helms the shots were set up and they were only waiting for the count off. Matt looked wasted. He looked like he had had one too many for the night and I knew he wasn't finished. Matt drank until he dropped when it came to parties.

"Three…Two…One…Drink!" Matt won that round. He slammed the shot glass back into the table and raised his hands in the air.

"Yeah! I got a good one for you Helms! Ready?" Matt loved this; he must have something great for Helms. Helms looked at Matt with an upset look.

"You cheated man!" He said wiping his mouth. Matt shook his head with that big bozo smile plastered onto his face.

"Naw man I didn't cheat. Ready?" Helms nodded in defeat and waited for Matt to dish out the punishment for losing against him. "I got these awesome ice cubes in my fridge. Nice big ones! We are going to see how many of those you can shove up your ass!" Helms face went from the red cheeks of a thrashed person to the palest of the pale.

"No!" Helms protested but there was already someone taking out the ice cubes from the freezer.

"Hey man at least they'll go in easy! Like the dicks you fuck every now and then!" Someone yelled which brought laughter to the whole room. Nicol watched silently. I couldn't tell it she like the game or not. Regardless I was going to play a round anyway. I was laughing at Helm's demise. I couldn't help it. I had had plenty of bad experiences with Matt Moore Hardy while playing this game and I knew that he could take it.

"Those are going to melt; he is going to be shitting water for weeks." Nicol said beside me. She was smiling now. I patted her hand and raised my beer bottle to my brother.

"I'll take you next Hardy!" I yelled to him. Matt smiled and nodded to me.

"Come on bro, you can't beat me!" I laughed at his pride.

"I've only had a couple drinks tonight. I'm not as slow as you are!" Helms was pulling down his pants and bending over so that one of the girls at the party could insert the frozen probes. The first time it touched this ass he jumped away.

"Pussy!" one guy yelled before Helms bent back over.

"Cock lover!" another yelled. I could see Helms hated this. I just laughed along with the rest of the guys. It was funny to see him take one, two, three, four, and on and on it went. Helms finally couldn't take anymore then the girl tried to insert the seventh one and Helms yelled out in pain. She stopped and looked at helms still bent over.

"I can't stand up straight!" He yelled trying to straighten his body. The ice cubes stopped him from standing or walking. Matt patted his back.

"Great sport brother! Why not take a dip in the hot tube it will melt them." Matt set up two more shot glasses as Helms waddled away. I wheeled up to the counter. Matt had put them both lower so I could reach mine. Someone counted down for us and we drank the shots. Mine flew to my mouth and down onto the table before Matt had even taken his away from his mouth.

"Alright Matt, time to get schooled." Matt smirked at me and I pushed him away from me with a laugh. "Alright brother, you have to streak the house and dry hump every girl you pass." Matt laughed and started to take off his clothes right away.

"What ever you say brother, and I am going to start with that lovely lady right there." He pointed right at Nicol. The shock on her face was hilarious.

"Sexual harassment!" she yelled and ran into the other room with a laugh. Matt pouted.

"It's not sexual harassment if you love it doll face!" He yelled and I wheeled away from him. He fulfilled the task and every girl gave him a slap on the mouth for it. I laughed at his embarrassment and found Nicol hiding behind the couch.

"You can come out he is finished." I told her and she climbed out from behind the couch.

"Do you want to go out and look at the stars?" She asked she looked like she was a little hot from all the excitement in the house so I nodded and we slowly made our way out of the house.

A/N: YAY!!!! Jeffrey is at parties now?! What is going to happen next?! I love writing it's so much fun! REVIEWS PLEASUMS!!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright everyone 10 chapters in and we are still not even to the climax yet! Yea I said it! It's not over yet! We are far from it actually! I have big plans for this story that just popped into my head as I typed up this AN! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter Ten: Star Light Star Bright

I closed the door to Matt's house with a soft click. Nicol bundled up in her long red coat and I zipped up my two hoodies. I could see that she was still a little cold because of the goose bumps that appeared on her legs. I took off one of the hoodies and handed it to her. She shook her head but I put it across her lap when she sat down on the steps.

"I don't want you to be cold." I said trying to keep warm myself now that I gave up my other coat. She smiled up at me and returned her gaze to the sky. The sky was filled with the light of thousands of stars. Each it's own size and each it's own age. I could see her breath coming from her mouth when it floated up into my field of vision.

"You know Jeffrey, we all have the same opportunities when we are born, but life seems to suck them away with each breath we take." I looked down at her and wondered where this had come from.

"Why say that?" I asked even though I knew how she felt. It only took a breath to destroy everything. It only took a breath or a choice to kill someone or something. It only took an instant to pass on. It only took one thought to not get into a car and live. It took one decision to change your life for better or for worse.

"I always wanted to be a singer. I always wanted to use my voice to help others around me, but instead here I am a nurse at age 27 and I never followed my dreams." She looked to me and I could see the sadness in those emeralds. I could see the regret that she had never trusted her heart and went on with her dreams. I never thought about what it would be like if I had never gone for my dreams. I never thought that I would be sitting here unable to complete my dreams.

"Why don't you go and try to be a singer now?" I asked. She only shook her head and I frowned.

"I don't want to leave you alone." I didn't know what she meant by that. I had not only all my friends back, but I had my fans. Even though I couldn't perform I at least had them. I would miss her terribly, but I didn't want to stop her from her true dreams. She wanted to do so much with her life and I only felt like I was stopping her from doing that.

"I don't want to hold you back from something you really want to do." I said. I felt like kicking myself when she looked back up at me. I felt like I was going to lose the best thing that I had ever had even though I didn't really have her love.

"I'll never leave you Jeffrey." Sure she said it, but I knew that she would be gone if I gave her a chance to do just the one thing that she wanted to do. I would give her just that chance. I would give her what she wanted. She reached out to my hand and I took hers in my own. She sighed deeply and looked back up to the stars.

"You should really try. You have no idea what it's like living your dreams. It's amazing." I said encouraging her thoughts toward something great. She just shrugged and continued to look up. I wanted to shake her. Scream at her to go for it. She had no clue how great it was to have the support of your fans. She had no clue in the world.

"I know I should Jeffrey." I looked down at her and gritted my teeth. I wanted her to leave and be happy. I could see that she wasn't happy here, but there was no talking to her about it for the rest of the night. Finally the night was over and it was time to go home. Nicol looked like she was going to fall asleep on her feet. I didn't want her to drive home and fall asleep. That would be the worst thing if she were to crash and end up like me, or worse, die.

I showed her to one of my guest bedrooms. I had to get sheets for the bed and a blanket. I also turned on a heating blanket and put it underneath the blanket. I didn't want her to freeze. It was cold for Christmas eve and I didn't want her sick on Christmas day. Well, I guess it was Christmas day already but in my head I knew what I was thinking.

"Good night Jeffrey." She said yawning and moving toward the bathroom. I turned my chair around and said goodnight. Inside my own bedroom I got dressed in boxers and pulled myself into bed. I laid there deep in thought for a long time. I couldn't figure out how I was going to get her to see that she should be enjoying herself more and going for her dreams. Finally I brought myself into the land of dreams and didn't wake up until the next morning.

Christmas was always my favorite time of the year and this year I could enjoy it like it should properly be enjoyed unlike the past two years. Matt came over sporting a wild headache and a hang over. Shannon, Shane, and Isis Shannon's new girlfriend came over too. They were all bringing gifts with them. I had bought gifts for my friends as well. Nicol thought that she had been forgotten when I brought out a gift for her.

"This is for you, but you don't get to open it until everyone is here." My father still hadn't arrived and I didn't want him to miss anything. It was my first Christmas with them in a long time and I knew that he would want to be here for everything. She pouted and sat down in a chair next to where I would park my wheel chair. I always sat beside her. She always seemed to sit beside me too. It was like a magnetic attraction that neither of us could resist. Something in us pulled us together and it showed in everything that we did.

Too bad I didn't notice this until my father said something to me that day. He told me he could see something in the both of us. I of coarse didn't believe him. He was talking crazy. Anyway why would Nicol want me. I would never be able to do anything with her. Never be able to give her everything that she would need. I didn't want to hurt her that way. We would never be able to be.

"Jeffrey I love it!" Nicol yelled as she pulled out a brand new Ipod touch, it came complete with an Ipod dock that we could hook up to my stereo. She had always said that she wanted me to hear her music collection, but she didn't want to buy all those CDs to transport them here. I laughed softly and handed her, her next gift. Everyone else had finished opening all their gifts and she was the only one left to open hers. I had three for her. Two were wrapped in boxes and one was in a card that I had gotten a while ago for her.

She opened this box. It was bigger than most of the boxes. She didn't need to peer in because the next thing anyone knew there was a little white fluffy puppy trying to hop out of the box.

"You didn't get rid of him!" She yelled and collected the dog into her hands. She laughed whole heartedly when the puppy tried to lick her face.

"So what are you going to name him now that I gave him to you?" I asked and she stopped and stared at me. She thought for what seemed like five minutes.

"I'm going to name him Trevor." She put him on the ground and he wobbled around the room with little stability in his legs. She was so wrapped up in the puppy that she didn't notice the card that I held up. I cleared my throat to get her attention and I smiled when she snatched it from my hand with eagerness. Ripping open the seal she opened it and read the front cover. She closed her eyes and opened the card. Pushing the next present to the side and covering them up so neither she nor anyone else could see them, she read the rest of the card. Turning it to the back to make sure nothing was there she finally turned over the two slips of paper that were in the card.

"Two plane tickets to the American Idol try outs this August?" She looked over at me in astonishment, as did everyone else.

"Yes." She looked back at the tickets and threw a questioning look at me. I needed her to go and try to be a singer. She didn't want to leave me so I would go with her. Maybe then she would see that there was nothing better than following your dreams.

"When did you do this?" She asked putting the tickets back into the card.

"This morning." She looked at me again and again looking at the tickets between those glances. Finally she got up and walked to me. She kneeled down in front of me and gave me a hug. I could feel her shaking and I didn't know how to take it.

"Thank you so much Jeffrey."

A/N: YAY Jeffrey is smart! Get her to go to the one place that would show her that she is the best! Alright you know the drill. Keep on a reading and you will see what happens! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: We are half way up the rising action hill! WOOH! Well I hope you guys like the story so far because I know I am! Here we go!

Chapter Eleven: Where's the Love?

I sat in my house waiting for Nicol to come. She would be here any minute now. There was one thing though. I didn't know if I should be sad or happy this Valentines day. Yes that's right it was Valentines Day. I had an awesome girl and yet I was afraid to tell her the one thing that had been buzzing around my head for the past couple months. It had been nine months since I had first met Nicol and I was dieing inside with the thought that I had such strong feelings for this woman and she didn't have them. I was drumming my fingers on the arm rest of my wheel chair.

"Jeffrey!" I perked up at her voice, my stomach jumping right into my throat. I tried to act like I hadn't been waiting for her.

"Nicol!" I said and laughed when she showed up and hugged me.

"Happy valentines day!" She said and gave me a book. Inside the book she had a collection of drawings that she had done. "It's not full. I figured you could draw on the rest of them!" I smiled up at her and wheeled into the kitchen.

"You present is out here." I had spent hours on this present. Hours at night when she wasn't here so she wouldn't see what I was doing. I had painted a face for her. I had done it of her and made it look as feminine as I could. I made it in pinks, reds, and purples. She looked at me when I rolled up to a sheet covering the canvas.

"What is this?" She asked I took a hold of the sheet and uncovered the finished painting. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She stood there looking like she was afraid to touch it. Finally after a long agonizing wait, which in reality was only a couple of seconds, she walked over to the canvas and touched the face. Tracing the lines that I had made she uttered a soft sound of amazement. She turned around to me and hugged me tight. It was a normal occurrence with her. She showed her thanks through hugs.

"I'm glad you like it." I laughed and hugged her in return. She pulled away and turned back to the painting.

"No one has ever drawn me before." She muttered and I could see her touch the canvas again. "How long did it take you?" she asked. I thought for a moment. It had taken at least ten hours to complete. I had to drag myself around the floor a couple times to chase rolling cans.

"Around ten hours." I said and she spun around so quickly that she momentarily lost her balance. I caught her carefully and steadied her.

"You were out of your chair for ten hours?" She asked astonished. I hadn't been out of my chair for longer than the hour it took to get to the doctors office or the 8 hours of sleep that I got a night. I had never been out of my chair for ten hours. She was so close. She was almost on my lap. I could kiss her.

"Nicol." I said trying to get her attention. She looked to me those green eyes bearing into me.

"Yes Jeffrey?" My brain kicked into gear and I slapped myself mentally.

"I… I… I think you should be more careful, soon you're gonna be right here next to me in a chair of your own." I smiled to give it a comical effect. She hit me on my chest and I sighed, She had bought it.

"Oh Jeffrey stop that! I would not!" She was laughing even though she tried to put on a serious face. I smiled back at her and wheeled away from her and the painting. That had been too close. I had almost said it. What would she have thought of me then? It's not the fact that we were too far apart in ages. She was almost 29, she turned 28 in September, and I was almost 34. It was only a 6 year difference. Not that far apart from each other. I know plenty of people who have great relationships and their ages are almost 12 years apart. It was the fact that I was in a wheel chair and I knew most people probably saw me as a problem.

"Jeffrey come back here!" She yelled after me. She had recovered the painting to be transported to her home later that day. She followed me and I went into the West Wing. She appeared in the doorway a couple seconds later and I was putting the book that she had given me next to the poems I had been working on. I hadn't thought that she was going to follow me. I quickly shut the poetry book and turned around.

"I was coming back, you didn't have to follow me." She laughed and walked over.

"I thought I was going to save you the trouble. You have been writing on something. Can I see?" She asked and I turned to look at the poetry book. I dated everything that I wrote. I even drew things on the side that had to do with what I was writing about. The last couple poems had been about her and I had drawn several pictures of her. There were even a couple of us. I had put pictures of us in the pages and I didn't want her to see them. I just shook my head.

"It's not ready." I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you want it to be finished before I can see it. Alright Jeffrey." She waited for me to start moving before she began her way out of the West Wing. That had been close I thought and I didn't want it to come that close again. It was dangerous to go into that room while she was there. What if she had seen something that could have given her even the slightest hint that I liked her affectionately?

"No it's a surprise." I responded closing the door and moving out the back door. It was cold. It was after all still February. I moved out onto the porch, my dogs following in a bundle. I watched them run around the yard happy that they were allowed to run around. Trevor was playing with the other dogs his mother watching over him protectively. She would always have that protective instinct about her and I didn't mind that. I never liked taking the puppies away from their mothers but I couldn't keep every little that they had. I would be broke within the year.

It was bad enough that I had to take the mothers to the vet to make sure that the pregnancies were going alright. I thought that the ultrasounds for animals were just another way to get money from people who had animals, but I couldn't protect. I had already lost a dog to a pregnancy. I didn't want to lose another one. Not that I paid money for them, but I did feed them. They were mostly rescued dogs and they loved me to death. I wouldn't risk their lives when they trusted me too much.

'_Nicol is staring at you.' _My mind thought it without me seeing it. I looked back and she was sitting there with a smile on her face. It looked like she had been in deep thought before I completely turned around. I saw enough though before she changed her expression. _'Could she like me too?' _It was an innocent thought and one that would bother me for the many weeks to come.

A/N: I know all of you are like "WHY WONT HE SAY IT?!?!?!?!?!?!" hehehehehehe well I guess you guys are just going to have to read on to find out where this story it going to go. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alrighty then! We are continuing up the rising action slope! I don't know what I want the first climax to go. "First Climax?" You say? Yes in every good story there are at least two climaxes. Your teachers are teaching you wrong! Mwahahahahaha!!! Ever notice how in a good book your reading and there are two major things that happen but not at the same time? Yea, two climaxes. Here we go!

Chapter Twelve: American Idol

I could see the excitement on Nicol's face as we made our way into the backstage area of the American Idol try outs. Everyone there was from somewhere in America and I knew she was going to have competition. I had heard her sing many times however and I know she is going to win.

"Jeffrey, look at this place! This is amazing! Can you feel the energy?" She was speaking words that I have tried to explain to her many times. She was feeling something that I felt when surrounded by others in my old profession. Something you can't feel anywhere else. There was the feeling of understanding, competition, and intimidation. It didn't come from everywhere, only from those who were the quietest.

They weren't practicing, but warming up their voices. Most of the quiet ones had some type of hot liquid. Some had lemons; some were just stretching their jaws and tapping a foot while practicing their lyrics. They knew what they were doing and a couple of them had formed groups. Friends were sitting together and when someone started a song that a bunch of people knew, the melody was sung underneath by someone else or a beat was added.

This was it, and I knew Nicol knew what she was doing. She was everything that America could want. She would come up on top and she would win that recording opportunity. I knew she wasn't thinking that far ahead. She was only worried about what was happening now. I was as well but I knew deep down that she was going to make it. I didn't know what song she had picked out; she said she wanted it to be a surprise. So we sat there together. Nicol had a tea in her hand and a book in the other. I suggested that she practice her lyrics.

"I know my lyrics like the back of my hand." She said to me when I made this suggestion. "I just need to calm my nerves and everything will be alright." I nodded and knew that she knew herself best. She was going to go out there and sing her heart out. She had everything under control and both she and I knew it. Contestant after contestant was called out into the room to sing their song. It was going to be a long day. Every person had their chance and some came out with sad faces, some ecstatic. Nicol's turn was coming soon.

They were making their way through the D's and she was Del. She was singing through her scale now and making sure that she could hit everything. She was going to make it. I could feel it in my bones. She was singing her way through her Minor scale when they called her name. I looked over and she completed the scale. She stood and dusted off her dress. She quickly checked her hair and make up in the mirror and walked out with confidence dripping from her like a light candle.

I watched the screen that they had for the contestant's family and friends to watch. It was a large plasma screen TV and she walked onto the stage with an air about her that electrified the building. Those who were watching pointed out that she was fluid with her movements. Every step that she took was like she was walking on air, even with her three inch high heals. She stood in front of the microphone and spoke to the judges to answer their questions. I was so proud of her, she could keep her cool and she could impress the judges.

Her voice began to ring out through the studio. I didn't recognize the song, but I listened none the less. She had told the judges that she was singing Alone by Kim Sozzi. I listened and slowly as I collected the words in my mind I understood what it was that she was singing about. She was singing about us. How I made her feel and what I did for her. She was speaking the words that I wanted to tell her so many times. I was lost before she came into my life and she made me whole again. I always did everything on my own before her I didn't care what was going to become of myself, but when she came into my life I cared again. Before I knew it the song was over and she was getting evaluated.

"I could really feel the emotion in the song when you sang it. I think you did a really good job and who ever that song was for would be very flattered." That was the girl I didn't know her name. I only knew that she was the nice one out of the group. "I say she goes onto the next round." Nicol sat very still; I knew she wasn't going to show her excitement until she was away from them. She was discrete about everything that she did. She always was.

"Your posture was great, your singing fabulous, you pronounced the words correctly and I could understand what you were singing. You must have had lessons some time in your life because that was simply amazing. I say you go onto the next round as well." She nodded listening to everyone closely. She and I weren't worried about the last judge's opinion because we knew that since she had two judges say she should move on that the last one didn't matter. She waited for him to finish and she walked out of the studio with a soft thank you to all the judges.

When she appeared in the doorway I saw her happiness through her eyes. She waited until she was standing in front of me to hug me.

"I made it Jeffrey!" The others were looking at us and I could feel all their stares. I just wanted to get out of there then. I knew that they were looking at the two of us and what we looked like. I hated that kind of attention. There was something in it that made me feel sick. It made me feel as though I was doing something wrong. I hugged her back and let her go.

"Why don't' we go back to the hotel, then we can talk." We had gotten two rooms with a connecting door. It was a small price to pay so that we both were comfortable in this situation. Since we were friends, but we weren't a couple it was a good thing to think about. I started to wheel toward the rental car that we had gotten and the door. She followed beside me and I could feel her excitement start to fade. Was it something I had done? I wouldn't find out that night though, because she said she wanted to get into the shower as soon as we got to the hotel.

"Alright, but I do want to talk to you." I said that something never got said because she locked herself in her bedroom and I didn't go in until the next morning when I heard her putting things back into her bag. I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "What are ya doing?" I asked my southern voice coming through to her.

"Just packing, we are going to go home right?" I looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You have the next round in a week. I mean we can go home, but I think it would be cheaper if we just stayed here." She sighed and stopped putting things in her bag.

"Alright Jeffrey." I looked to her as she sat on the bed. I wheeled over to her and sat in front of her.

"I know the song was for me." She looked up to me quickly.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She looked a little angry with me. Something I had never seen before. I must have really hurt her feelings when I didn't say anything to her.

"I tried, but I didn't want to say it there with everyone watching." She looked away and sighed. "I wanted to talk to you privately about it. I'm used to everything in my life being posted everywhere and I didn't want this to be posted anywhere." I took her hand and I pulled her face to look at mine. "I know you care, and I care too. I care more than you can imagine." I sighed and looked out the window. I didn't want me to make her a prisoner in my world. Not now; not ever. She was going to be free and I would try my best to postpone her wishes to seclude herself with me.

"Jeffrey I…" She began but stopped. I looked back up at her and smiled.

"Why don't we just keep things the way they are until this American Idol thing is over with? It will only be a couple months and then when we get home we will talk about it then." She looked at me and smiled. I could tell that she believed that we would talk about it later. Good, I could postpone talking about it until then. She deserved someone so much better than me.

"Alright Jeffrey, do you want to pick out the next song with me?" She searched around for her laptop and flipped it open.

"Sure." I nodded and turned my chair so we were side by side.

A/N: OMFG! She cares about him too! YAY! Well for now you guys are going to have to wait. It's freezing here in PA. This snow storm is so cold! We had to turn off our heater because it was starting to freeze. I just hope that all my animals are going to be Okay. My fingers are freezing and are starting to slow down so I think it is almost time for a break! Don't for get to REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Alright so things are heading in the right direction. I just hope that this is going good for all of you. If there is anything that you guys think that I should change about the way I write I would be very thankful to hear about it. AND!!!! READ ON!!!

Chapter Thirteen: Break Through

I was waiting for Nicol to come out of the hotel room. We were going to one of the last competitions. She had made it this far and I didn't want her to be disqualified because she was going to be late. There ware only four contestants left besides her. I knew she was going to win I had since the beginning. She was surprised every time she made it to the next round. Once she won American Idol I knew she would see that she could do it. It was only a matter of time.

Finally she raced out of the door and smiled at me. I smiled back and I could tell she wanted to give me a kiss. I turned toward the elevators before she could even lean down. There had been plenty of times where she had tried to kiss me, but I had pretended that I hadn't noticed. I didn't want her to get too attached. I knew I was confusing her. I was confusing myself. I had wanted her for so long and now that I had the chance to have her I didn't want her to be locked away with me. I wanted her to go on to be a great singer.

"Jeffrey." She said, she sounded sad and upset, but I just ignored it. I would not let my feelings get in the way of this. It had to be done; she couldn't fall in love with me. She would move on as soon as she made her record deal and she would forget about me. She would forget about the cripple Jeff Hardy.

"Yea Nicky?" I looked back to her as I stopped in front of the elevator. Pushing the button she walked up beside me and spun.

"How do I look?" I looked at her as she spun and forced the words I wanted to say deep down inside myself. I hated keeping my feelings inside, but I had to keep reminding myself that it was for the best.

"Awesome." It was a friendly answer, one that a best friend would give or a brother. That's the farthest I would let them go. She smiled at my answer, but the happiness and elation was missing from those eyes. She would forget about me soon.

We got to the building hosting American Idol this year and went inside. There were three guys and one girl left in the standings and I knew Nicol could blow them out of the water. She was the third one in so we sat there in silence. It had been this way since the try outs. Nicol would practice her scales and warm up her voice every time. I sat and listened to her angelic voice with a love that was bursting through the seems.

I heard her name called within an hour of the starting of the show. She stood, checked her make up and hair, and brushed off her outfit. I smiled to her. She smiled back and went out to the stage. The audience cheered loudly as she walked onto the stage and I watched from the live screen. She was beautiful with the lights shinning on her. Her make up glittered in the light. She had made her eyes stand out to the world and I loved everything about it.

Her voice rang out and through the building as she started singing her bit. Again she was singing for me, not only for me but for us. She had sung for us since the beginning but the songs slowly changed from the undying love that she felt to the feelings of confusion I gave her. I had stopped listening to the songs after a while. I knew that they were for us, and I didn't want to hear about her disappointment. I didn't want to hear about her sorrow and her sadness.

The judges said their piece and she got off of the stage. She was smiling. She knew that she had made it to the next round. Everyone loved her and everyone thought that she was the best singer out of the group. She had the whole Hardy Nation voting for her and not only that, but she had the people that she just naturally impressed. It would be hard in the last round but as for now she had everything in the bag.

"Let's go out to get some coffee." I said and she smiled brightly. She thought that it was going to be a date, and I just let her think that. I didn't want to go back to the hotel yet and see just how upset she was with me. We drove to a little coffee shop with WiFi access and I picked a table in the corner. She got our coffee and she pulled out her laptop. She logged onto her e-mail and quickly checked it. I watched her the whole time with a yarning stare. She never glanced up and when she was finished she pushed the laptop to me with a sigh.

I took the laptop and logged into my e-mail address. I almost never used it, but I did check it because Matt liked to e-mail me every once and a while on the road. When I logged in my mail box said that I had 120 e-mails. That was too odd to let go. I looked quizzically at the laptop and Nicol scooted next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I clicked the first one from Matt. It was titled _'breakthrough' _

"Matt e-mailed me, and a lot of other people." The page opened and she read the first sentence.

"There has been a breakthrough by the scientists trying to fix spinal cord injuries. They said they have successfully made a paralyzed man walk again. The only thing that they said would be a problem is physical therapy would be needed to build up the muscles in the legs again. YOU'RE GONNA WALK AGAIN!" Nicol hugged me viciously. I was numb from the news that had just come into my mail box. Every other e-mail had either the same news or congratulations inside. I turned to Nicol and I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face.

"I'm gonna walk again!" I hugged her back just as viciously and I could feel my legs waiting to walk. I would work every day till the point of pain just so that I could walk and run again. Who knew how long it was going to take, but I knew I was going to walk again. The people around us were either smiling or scowling at our noise.

I was so happy. I was going to walk again and the last thing I wanted to go right then was wait. I had to however; I had to stay with Nicol until she was finished with American Idol. Before she or I even knew what was happening our mouths were locked in a long awaited kiss. My mind buzzed into life and I knew that this was the only thing that I had ever wanted. If this operation was successful I would be able to walk again and we could be together. I wouldn't be holding her back, I could go with her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I could hear her giggling through the kiss. She laid her head on my shoulder and I held her close to me. I didn't want to wait any longer, but I didn't want to say it in public.

"Come on Nicol; let's go before some fans see us." She was still so happy that she stood and packed up her things. Grabbing her bag and coffee in the other hand she led the way out to the car. They were bubbling inside me and I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

A/N: YAY!!!!! JEFFREY IS GOING TO WALK AGAIN!!!!! Well, let's see what happens with Jeffrey and Nicol. Things are still going up that hill. "What this wasn't the climax?" NOPE!!! This is too good of a story to not keep going with it! Well Love ya'll! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: alright I think that something went wrong with the last couple of chapters so I think I am going to adjust this story a little bit. Well you know what to do. Please tell me what you think of my writing!

Chapter Fourteen: Sing for Me My Angel

The simplest way to put the feeling I had when I looked on as the glitter dropped around Nicol when they announced her as the winner was pride and love. Matt and Shannon had come to the final competition and they were showing their support. I was in the back still waiting for her to return to me. I had scheduled my operation for a week from the date that American Idol was finished. The price for the operation was astounding. I didn't want to think about the thousands of people who wouldn't be able to get this done.

This was a dangerous procedure. They told me that I had a 60% chance that I would walk again. I knew those chances weren't great, but I had beaten the odds before. I would be the 4th person to get this done by the time that I got it. I was excited but shitting myself at the same time. Would I be able to walk or would this be a waste of money?

I didn't want to think about the 'what ifs' because those would only make me sick with worry. You're not allowed to get an operation if you are sick so I tried to keep myself occupied. Like tonight, Matt, Shannon, Nicol, and I were going to be going to the bar to celebrate. I couldn't wait to get to a bar for the first time in a LONG time.

Nicol walked back stage and I smiled happily at her. She walked over to me and bent down. I kissed her long and hard on the lips.

"Congratulations Darlin'." I said as Matt and Shannon both came up to us.

"We have celebration to do!" Matt said and one arm hugged her to his chest. She laughed and pushed away from him softly.

"Yea, Isis said she just got in at the airport. I'm going to go pick her up and we should be at the bar in a little while." Shannon said jingling his keys in front of everyone. I smiled at him and he darted off for the rental car.

I started to wheel toward our rental car and Nicol followed me. Matt had come with Shannon so he was now coming with us. I didn't particularly like the fact that he was coming with us, only because of the fact that we had less privacy that way, but he was my brother none the less and I still loved his company. We got to the car and Nicol put my wheelchair into the trunk.

"Jeffrey, how do you feel now that you're going to walk soon?" Nicol was more excited about me being able to walk again than I was I think. She started up a conversation about it every time we were together. I couldn't wait for it, and I knew she couldn't either. She was happy for me, and for what I did for everyone else.

"Great Nicol, I can't wait. I know it is only a 60% chance but I think this is going to work." I watched as she drove down the road and I couldn't help but feel something familiar in the corner of my conscious mind. Trying to grasp the memory it slipped away before I could piece it together. I wasn't worried about it though.

"Good because I'm going to be there for you the whole time." She said and put her hand over top of mine. I knew Matt was watching. I took her hand anyway and put it to my lips. She was the best thing that had ever happened to my life. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with this woman. She was everything I had ever searched for in a woman and more.

I didn't' know what my brother was looking at but I could see him in the mirror looking at us with a weird expression on his face. After a while of him staring I let her hand go and I looked out the window. My expression was blank so if Matt was looking through the side mirror at me he wouldn't be able to tell anything.

Matt was starting to ruin the mood and finally when we got to the bar I was glad he got out of the car without a backwards glance. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Nicol had gotten my wheelchair and was heading for me. I lifted myself onto the chair and I took a hold of the wheels.

I followed Matt inside with Nicol at my side. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on in Matt's head and it had to do with me. The bar pumped with music that was coming from the stage. There was a singer on the stage with a magnificent voice. Nicol looked to the stage and saw a Karaoke machine.

I had thought that she had had enough of singing with the competition, but she made her way toward the machine without a second glance. She had the confidence that she needed. I knew singing her up for American Idol was the right thing to do. I also knew that these people would never forget this day. They would see her famous and up of stage for years to come and remember her before she was in her prime.

She talked softly with the man who was setting up everyone with the karaoke and came to sit back down with us. I raised a questioning eyebrow and watched her sit down. We ordered our drinks and waited for Shannon and Isis to arrive.

"So what was that about up there Nicol?" I heard Matt say. I had wanted to ask the same question a while ago, but I thought I would let it go.

"Well I wanted to sing for everyone here. " She said reaching around in her bag for her notebook. "It's a nice thing to do. I'm sure some people here know me. Someone in here has to watch American Idol." I smiled at her when she smiled at me. I knew I had made her happy.

That night Nicol had sat up on the stage with a guitar in her lap. She sang from her notebook and from her heart. She had written the song a while ago it seemed. It spoke of us and the journey's we had had through the past year. I couldn't help but fall farther in love with her for just the words she had put on paper.

That night Nicol and I lay in bed watching the ceiling. She lay on my chest and I had my arm around her body holding it to mine. I was trying to put the words together in my mind to say to her about the song. After a while though, I gave up. I finally showed her how I felt about the song. I turned her head so she was facing me and I kissed her.

Wrapping my arms around her small frame I could feel her body's response to the kiss. Not only her physical but her emotional response as well played over her features. We kissed for long breathless minutes and finally when we came up for air I said it, the one thing I had been wanting to say for ages and should have said that night we came home from the coffee house.

"I love you Nicol De'Lorme." She smiled at me, her best smile I have ever seen and I hoped I would see it again one day.

"I love you too Jeffrey Hardy." With those words we both lay there in our own blissful puddle and fell into a haven of dreams.

A/N: YAY! JEFFREY SAID IT!!!!!! Alright now I want to ask you all a question. Do you guys or don't you guys think that Jeff's eyebrows look like they belong to a Anime character. Perfectly angled and just awesomely animationized. Alright I know it isn't a word but hey it's awesome and should become one. I love you guys and my readers who actually read my A/N's because I love to give my opinion's on my own stories lolz. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everyone! YAY!!!! The big day is here!!!!!! Jeffrey is going to get his opermacation!!!! Lolz You guys know I love to make up words. Anyway I need you guys to do me a favor. I have a list of about 1,200 baby names but I thought it would be fun to have you guys pick a name. So how about you guys send me in some baby names and I will pick which one I like best lolz. I see a baby in the future! They can be Spanish, Russian, Egyptian, Scottish, or American names I don't care just send them in! WOOH! Here we go! On with the next chapter!

Chapter Fifteen: Under the Knife

T

he look on Nicol's face as she walked back into the room after I had dressed in the blue hospital down made my heart wrench. There was a fear in her eyes that I couldn't mistake. She was scared. I had to admit it was a rather large operation and I didn't know if I was going to come out of it able to walk again or not. I was risking a lot for this, for this one chance. I would be able to go back under if they got it wrong though. Once they perfected the procedure in another couple of years I would be able to try again.

They told me that I could do it later with a much higher percentage rate, but I didn't want to try later. I wanted to try now. I wanted to be able to walk now. I was like a child with a brand new toy in my hands, it only needed to be bought by my parents. I lay back down and watched her sit beside me. Matt would be there later when I was under, he had to go to work and would be on a plane right now. Shannon was sitting in the other room with Isis giving Nicol and me some privacy before I went into the operating room.

I could hear Nicol's breathing next to me. She was breathing slowly trying to keep herself calm. The doctor's told her that they would keep her as well as Shannon, Matt and Isis posted as to what was going to happen in the operating room. I kept quiet the whole time. I didn't know if I was going to wake up while I was under or what but I knew something was wrong. Something was going to go terribly wrong while I was in the hospital and I could feel it deep in my bones. The nurse finally came for me and Nicol kissed me on the forehead.

"For good luck." She said and I just smiled at her. I was wheeled through the halls and I could see nothing but the ceiling and the walls around me. I closed my eyes because I knew what I would see from the third turn. The OR was far from the waiting room or maybe it was far away from the way they were taking me. Maybe we missed a turn and had to go back. I didn't know or care. I had to settle my stomach.

Finally I felt the push of doors on my bed and the sounds on the OR. The steady hum of machines and the soft chatter of the nurses and the doctor was the thing that I heard most. I heard them talking to me and I was answering them involuntarily. The words that were coming out of my mouth didn't register through my head. I felt the insertion of a needle into my arm barely. There had been so many needles in my arms every day that I didn't think twice about it. I could feel my body slowly going numb and I realized that I couldn't move at all now.

Panic slipped through into my mind as I tried to move. I could still breath, still blink, still use my vital organs but my legs and now my arms were motionless. The heart monitor raced and I could hear my heart in my chest speed up with the panic that was racing through me like the fires of hell.

There were nurses at my side in an instant. They were talking to me, trying to tell me that the procedure was normal. I wouldn't be able to move until about the time that I woke up from the anesthesia. I was still panicking. I couldn't move. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere or do anything. This all went horribly wrong. This whole process went horribly wrong! My heart was going to burst like a scared rabbit. It was going to go any second now. It was going much faster than it ever had whenever I was in the ring. I was going to die here on the operating table and I would never get to say goodbye to Nicol.

There was a pressure over my nose and mouth. Now they were trying to suffocate me! I could feel air on my nose and mouth but it was too hard to breathe in. I got little air and I could feel plastic plastered to my face every time I took too deep of a breath. More Panic rose within me. I couldn't breath. They were trying to kill me now that I had ruined their plans. I would talk and now they were trying to kill me. I couldn't fight and I could feel myself slowly slipping out of consciousness.

Vaguely I remember wondering if I would feel my heart stop before I died. I wondered if there would be a moment where I would feel nothing in my body move. The thought was gone before I could grasp it. I didn't even know who I was anymore when I finally submitted to the treatment these people were giving me. I guess the only good thing about this would be that I would be with Mom and Jack soon. It wouldn't be so bad dieing. I had wanted to for so long. Yea, death wasn't so bad.

There was noise around me. Muffled and distorted. My first thought was that I had gone to Hell, but once I felt the cold air of the hospital on my face I knew I wasn't in Hell. Somewhere through the muffled sounds I heard Nicol's scolding voice. I wondered what had made her so upset. Did she finally find out that they had killed me? Did they find out that I wasn't coming back? There was something different though. I could feel my arms. I could feel the air on everything. I still couldn't move though.

I wanted to speak to Nicol and tell her I loved her. I wanted to tell her that it was alright. There it was, my mind was slowly becoming defogged I could start to make out words. It was a slow process and I didn't know when it was going to be completely clear. I think my body gave up and I eventually passed out. When I finally woke up I looked at the clock. I looked around the room and spotted Nicol standing in the corner talking to a doctor.

"I don't care what you guys have to do to get him ready for the operation. You should have put him under before you used the total anesthetic! What were you guys thinking? He was paralyzed! Of coarse he is going to freak out if suddenly he can't move anything!" Nicol sounded as if she was going to hit the man.

"It is our procedure and we saw it fit to give him the total anesthetic before we put him under to see if there were any complications." He said tapping his clip board on his leg. Nicol gave him a look that I had only seen once before. It was a look of pure loathing.

"I think you should make sure the patient knows what is going to happen when you give them this kind of anesthetic! He had no clue and you almost made him go into shock! You definitely can't do an operation if you put your patient into shock!" Nicol picked up her cell phone and spoke quietly. It was threateningly quiet. "I should report you to AAPS!"

"AAPS Ma'am?" The doctor said backing up at the formal name. "Ma'am we are just trying to keep the patient's vital signs valuated you don't need to report us to AAPS." She pointed to me and I blinked at her. The doctor came over to me and Nicol walked out of the room for a moment. It disappointed me that she wasn't going to come and see me. Perhaps she didn't even see I was awake.

"Mr. Hardy how are you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulders and he wrote down some things on his clip board. "Well Mr. Hardy when you are ready to try out your new legs, I will be glad to assist you." He stood and walked out of the room. Nicol came back in and ran to my side.

"Jeffrey! I'm so sorry they put you through that I had no clue!" I hugged her to me and threw the blankets off my legs. I could feel the faint soft touch of the blankets as they brushed across my legs.

"He said my new legs?" They looked like the same legs that I had owned since I was born.

"Try and move them Jeffrey I'll help you. That man doesn't know what he is doing." She pulled the clip board from the holder and sat down beside me.

"You know you look awesome when you go professional on me." Nicol smiled at me and I looked down at my legs. I knew deep inside that I wasn't paralyzed anymore, but I had to see them move. I had to move them myself. I didn't even know if I remembered how to move my legs. Nicol looked at my legs and watched as I willed my leg to move. It was so second nature three years ago and now I had to think about it. Finally there was movement in my muscles and I could feel it. My leg slowly moved off of the bed. I strained with muscles that I hadn't used in so long. Finally I rested my foot on the bed and my right leg was up in a perfect triangle from the bed.

"I did it!" I practically yelled. Nicol quickly wrote down what I had done and put down the clip board. She took my leg in her hands and helped me lift it. She assisted as much as I needed and we worked through some leg exercises. "Are you a registered physical therapist too?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, but my friend is and she told me what to do once you were able to move your legs again. I can work with you at home and you don't have to go to a physical therapist. She can come to you." I smiled at her.

"I love you." I said and kissed her.

A/N: YAY!!!! JEFFREY CAN MOVE HIS LEGS AGAIN!!!!!!!! WOOH!!!!!!!!!!! It is going to be a long time until he is able to walk, walk again; but we are going to see how everything goes. You guys are going to just LOVE where I go with this lolz *Note the sarcasm in the LOVE* Well anyway GIVE ME BABY NAMES OR I'M GOING TO HAVE TO JUST PICK ONE!!!! I love contests….So please give me names. One girl name and One Boy name per person. Thanks! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey everyone. So Jeffrey can walk. No the story isn't over now that Jeff can walk. There is a lot more left that is brewing in this brain of mine! I'm still looking for baby names so please feel free to give me some names and I will chose which one I like best. The only rule is each person only gets to put in one girl name and one boy name. That way I'm not bombarded with names from each person. Well you know the drill read on my adoring fans!

Chapter Sixteen: Home Again

Finally after almost a whole year I was home again. I was home and I would only be in this wheelchair for a little bit longer. I couldn't wait until I could get out of this metal and rubber prison. This stupid annoying thing wouldn't hold me for much longer. Once the wound on my back had completely healed I was allowed to leave the hospital in LA California. It had taken a total of 10 hours to get back home.

I had worked every step of the way though. Every second I got I had moved my legs trying to remember how to move them. Once I remembered how to move them I could start to work them everyday. I would work on Matt's machines until I could carry my own weight. It would take a long time but I couldn't wait until I could walk again. I would walk again and it would be before this time next year.

Nicol had been with me every step of the way also. She encouraged me and made me feel like I would be able to do anything. I could take over the world tonight and be able to control all the rioters in the streets without anyone's help but hers. She made me excited to keep trying. My dogs pranced around me. Anastasia curled up in my lap the second that I let her. I sat down in front of the computer and I opened my e-mail. I wanted to see if anyone had updated the Charisenigma website. I had told them that I was getting the operation done and they should have made an update on the website.

I had hundreds of e-mails from the WWE and people from it. I had Fans sending me e-mails to my fan e-mail. It was insane. They all hoped that now that I was able to walk again that I would return to WWE. I didn't know if I wanted to though. I loved wrestling yes, but would I risk losing my ability to walk again for that thrill and for my fans.

I owed them something for everything that they did, but I was afraid to do another swanton bomb forever. I had always said I wanted to die that way. I wanted to die doing the ultimate swanton bomb out of an airplane. It would be the best way to die. Now that I have lost my ability to walk once though, and through some miracle got that ability back, I didn't know if I wanted to lose it again.

Jeff Hardy is extreme I proved that when I went into that operating room with only a 60% chance of walking again afterwards. I didn't know if Jeff Hardy was so extreme that I would risk my life. No one understood how hard it was to sit motionless from the waist down. I had just gotten the ability to use one of men's most prized organs again. Needless to say I didn't know if I would be using it anytime soon.

While I was sitting down in front of my computer I looked through the pictures of Nicol and me from the American Idol competition. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She and I had been going out now for 2 months. It was going great and I couldn't imagine another woman I would want to be with. Nicol was currently at her house taking care of her own animals. She would be back tomorrow morning. I had to promise her that I would do my leg exercises.

I didn't know about this friend of hers that I would meet within a couple of days. She said that she was coming all the way up from Mexico and I didn't know if I trusted another person in my house. Nicol's friend or not I didn't trust a lot of people. Matt said he would be coming by tomorrow also. He said something about seeing how I was doing. He hadn't seen me since that first couple night's in the hospital. Life was slowly going back into place. I couldn't wait to get back to my life.

"Maybe I will go back to wrestling after all." I said out loud to my pets. Life was good.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA SHORT!!!!!! Anyway you guys had a long chapter last chapter so 8P. That is a face by the way. BABY NAMES! You all should know the rules by now one boy and one girl per personas! (Person) REVIEWS PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So close to when we need those baby names. Of coarse I'm going to leave you guys with a couple days to look them up and what not and I also need to check my reviews for them, but SO CLOSE!!!! I can't wait. You guys are gonna flip! Anyway yea need those names. I also need you guys to read on lolz.

Chapter Seventeen: Walking Again

I was standing! I was standing and if I could only put my leg in front of the other I would be walking! I had worked every day without a break to do this. It was seven months after I had first gotten home and I had worked every day on Matt's machines to be able to stand on my own. When Sophet had come to help me she told me I would need bars to help me walk the first couple of times. I had told myself that I wouldn't use them.

I had worked my muscles up until I could push at least 250lbs with them. I hadn't gone on the computer or watched the television. I had left my dogs out in Matt's yard to run around and fed them in the mornings and when I laid down at night I spent time with them each before going to bed.

Every second of every minute of every hour I had spent. I ate when I needed and I worked. I worked until tears came to my eyes with the pain that would course through my legs. I never told Nicol what I was doing. I didn't want her to stop me. I only told her I was working on being able to walk again. I set my goals high and I always worked to achieve them. Jeff Hardy never quit, Jeff Hardy never let anything like weakness beat him.

I would never let anything beat me. Nothing. I had five months left and I planned to be walking again. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to work for another year or so, but I would get there. I would be back in work before I turned 38. I had lost three years of my life to this and I would not let it make me lose anymore years.

Nicol clapped beside me happy about my progress. I put one foot in front of the other feeling like a new baby. Babies learned to walk within two to three years of their life. Shouldn't I be able to walk within that time frame too? Maybe even less of that time even since I had walking engraved into my memory. The only thing that was stopping me from walking was being able to support my own weight. I had to be able to do it for long periods of time and it was hard when I hadn't for three years.

I stood up straight and faced Nicol with triumph. My chair was behind me, incase I fell, but I wasn't going to fall. I was solid on my feet and I could feel my heart racing. I wanted to walk and just leave that thing behind, but I knew I would need more training. It would be there for me when I got tired though. Maybe I should have learning to walk on my hands? I could see the headlines. Jeff Hardy first wrestler to walk on his hands for common mobility usage. It still wouldn't have worked. My legs would have had to be strapped to boards otherwise they would have fallen limply to the sides.

Finally after standing there and walking first forward a couple steps and then backward a couple of steps I sat down in my chair. That was my goal for the week. My goal was to walk for a whole entire day. Shooting high again, but that's what I always did. I had just stood and walked simple steps for a half an hour. So why couldn't I push myself and walk for a whole day. I never said I couldn't sit down in between, but I would not use this stupid chair for moving around the house.

Nicol stood and walked into the kitchen to get me a drink. I hadn't noticed that I was out of breath. A half an hours worth of standing and stepping made me this tired? That had to change. How was I to go back to wrestling if only standing made me this tired? I didn't run a marathon! This whole situation was frustrating! I refuse to be beaten by this! Not when I have so much hope now.

"Thanks." I said as I took the drink hat Nicol offered me.

"You're making a lot of progress Jeffrey. Soon you won't even need that chair anymore!" I could hear the pride in her voice and it made me glow. Slowly but surely throughout the week I did make a lot of progress. Just like the weight machines I worked just as hard. I would walk by the end of this week even if it killed me.

A/N: I know these past couple chapters have been short but trust me they will get longer. I think I am going to go play a video game. Maybe I will think of ways to get to where I'm going that way. BABY NAMES PEOPLE! I NEED THEM!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Yay next chapter!!!! Alright so we have three chapters up on the story authored by Voorna that me and voodookisses coauthoring a story. So please check that out I think it is coming along nicely. Thanks guys for not flaming me about me one or two mess ups in a typing error, love your tolerance of my typing skills or lack there of lol. Well Voodoo put it nicely she is afraid of the second climax lol good be afraid, be very afraid! Mwahahahahaahahaha!!!!! Love those reviews BTW I will list those reviewers I have more formally later and also at the end of the story. Read on!

Chapter Eighteen: Not so Merry Christmas Bash

I woke up on Christmas Eve ready for a great party. I could walk on my own now, with a few breaks every once and a while. Everything was falling back into place and Nicol was moving in next month. I rolled out of bed slowly careful to put my legs under myself before I stood up. I couldn't wait to get to the party. I could walk and I was going to show off my accomplishment. The Hardy Show viewers would also see that I would be returning to the WWE very soon. I knew they would be happy. I looked over at the wheel chair that sat in the corner of the room. I hadn't sat in it for about a month.

Nicol was proud of me and I had to say I was just as proud of myself. I was still pushing weights with my legs; I had gotten up to 300 pounds, which was around my normal weight before I was paralyzed. I had had to start eating correctly again because I had begun to lose a lot of weight by pushing all that weight with my legs. Working out from sun rise to sun set did cost a lot of energy and calories. I got dressed in a long sleeve dress shirt and baggy black dickeys jeans. I put on my sneakers feeling the brush as my socks slid against my skin and ran a brush quickly through my hair.

"You look fine Mr. Hardy." I straightened and looked at Nicol. She was wearing a deep green dress. The top was a corset that pushed up her C cup breasts to the perfect cleavage. The dress itself, once I had torn my eyes away from her boobs, had a torn look to it. The dress looked like it was made purely of torn strips of green silky fabric. Her shoes were open toed high heals. They were a deep green like the dress she had on and a black bow across the back of her foot and tied on the outside of her foot. The stockings that she wore tonight were black as well to match the black on her shoes. She was wearing light make up and no jewelry. She didn't need anything else, she was beautiful just the way she was.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a wrestler?" I walked over to her putting the brush on the end table. She laughed and I moved in to give her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms instinctively moved around her waist. I could feel the soft silky material under my fingers as my hand rubbed up and down her back. I also felt the soft lace of her corset under my fingers, wrapping around them, and tangling between them. I continued to kiss her anyway. Once she pulled away I smiled cockily at her.

"You know you don't have to ruin the perfect bow I put in the back! I'm not going to have sex with you either way." I frowned at her. She pretended to beat me with her purse as I tried to untie my fingers from the bow. "Fix it!" She chattered turning around so I could fix the bow.

"I didn't mean to." I said and fixed the bow quietly.

"Aww Jeffrey you sound so innocent!" Once I patted her back she turned around and hugged me. "But I know what was going through your mind with that cocky smile to show for proof." She playfully beat me with her purse again and turned down the hallway.

"I'm a man I can have my thoughts in the gutter when ever I want." I slapped her on the ass and she turned around and glared at me.

"Just you watch Mr. Hardy I will get you back for that." She turned back around and I put my arms up in the air like I was trying to ward off a monster.

"Oh no! The scary Nicol is going to come and get me!" I laughed as she beat me in the arm. Finally once we got to the car Nicol hopped into the passenger side and I revved up the engine to my corvette. I could feel her purr underneath me. It was a feeling I had missed almost more than my motocross bikes. No matter how much I missed them though, I didn't trust myself with riding them yet. I pumped up the volume to my speakers and pulled out of the garage. The party was full swing once we walked into the house. There were claps and cheers when everyone saw me walking.

"Hardy, Hardy, Hardy, Hardy!" Was started and soon it felt like the whole house was doing it. Nicol hugged me and I saw her get us some drinks. I took the drink she gave me and we both sat down while everyone talked. Matt invited me to play win the shot call the spot several times. There were some wrestling in the living room when the party really started going. Nicol left around 12:00 and I didn't notice until she wasn't back ten minutes later. I went in search for her and before I walked into Matt's bedroom I heard her.

"You nor I knew it was going to go this far Matt. This isn't a job for me anymore." I stood outside of the door listening to her talk. I didn't know why she was talking to Matt, but it was bothering me. He had been bothering me since the last day of American Idol.

"I just wanted to thank you for this. I don't know where my brother would have been if you hadn't of done this favor for me."

'Favor, what favor?' I thought. I hadn't known anything about a favor and this was the first time I had ever heard Nicol talk to Matt privately at all.

"Well your welcome Matt, it's the least I can do. I mean you did save my sister's life. I repaid the favor you gave me. An equal payment I think." Nicol stopped talking and I could hear the sound of a kiss. My heart plummeted. I glared at the door before walking into the room. I'm not one to walk away from getting hurt.

"What the hell man? When were you going to tell me that you two were dating?" I was infuriated.

"Jeff this isn't-" I cut her off with a glare.

"Don't give me the, this isn't what you think, bull shit! I heard you two! I heard the kiss! How much longer were you going to lead me on? How much longer were you going to use me?" I could hear my brother begin to say something and Nicol begin to talk. "I loved you Nicol!" I could see a mixture of despair and happiness in her eyes. "But, I don't love you anymore. I shouldn't have opened myself up to you. I knew I was just a paycheck to you. I knew it. I was just a "Payment" Some way to pay Matt back for something he did. Not only that but I put money in your hands from your job too! No wonder it took my doctor's office so long to send you! I had thought it was mercy! I thought just maybe it was only a slip up! No! Now I find that you are having sex with my brother! Sorry I couldn't please you Nicol! Sorry I couldn't take you to bed because I wouldn't have been able to give you the pleasure you wanted or needed!" I was furious. I was beginning to see stars in the sides of my vision. I didn't even want to begin to think about what they had done when she wasn't at my house. Maybe this is where she went at night when she was done "taking care" of me.

"Jeffrey please! You have it all wrong." Nicol was beginning to move toward me and I backed away.

"Screw you Nicol." I turned and walked to the entry way of the bedroom. Turning back around I could see Matt looking at me trying to comprehend what was going on. "Have fun fucking my leftovers Matt, because that's all she is worth. Nothing but trash." I turned back around and trotted down the steps. Something had clicked in my head. I had reconnected the lost information that worked my legs. I could do a lot with them that I couldn't do before I had learned Nicol was cheating on me with my brother.

I threw my coat into the passenger seat and shut my door with a loud bang. The car started with a loud roar and I could feel the energy under me. I needed to go home. I drove home with such a speed that the yellow dotted lines on the side of the road became one. I pulled into my drive way with a screech and I could feel the gravel fly up from under my tires. I passed my mail box and the many signs on the way to my house. I didn't bother pulling into the garage. I opened the door and slammed it shut. The house rattled with the effort I put behind it.

"Fucking woman! They are all the same!" I yelled to no one in particular. I turned into the living room and flicked on a light so that I could see. Once my vision cleared I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting on my couch was the last person I ever thought that I would see again. Beth Britt my ex girlfriend. She sat there in a curled up position on the couch.

"Merry Christmas" She said with a sad smile.

A/N: OMFG BETH BRITT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT WHAT WHAT?!!?!?!?!? Alright first thing is first. Yea I normally turn everyone against each other in my stories, but this is going to be awesome. Hope you enjoy what is coming up. Still need those baby names. OH! BTW somehow I confused my readers. I ment only one boy and girl name, I didn't mean only one review per person or per chapter. God I'm not going to turn away reviews!!!! That would be silly of me! Anyway! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: You know I love you guys right?!......Right?......Good! Now of coarse you guys know about my other stories and the co-authored story by Voorna (VoodooKisses and MornaSilverFlame) Read that and I am sure you guys will love it! Hopefully soon I will be getting internet here at my house. I don't know when that will be but I know I do need it soon because I need to apply for jobs and I need to fill out my FASFA I think that is how you spell it. Lol IDK. I wiash there was some way that I could convince my father that he can watch all those television shows online….grrrrr…..anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Yea we are heading back up the rising action slope. Hahahahahah Read On!

~*Morna*~

Chapter Nineteen: Protection

I

couldn't believe my eyes. Beth was sitting in front of me. The last time I had seen her, she was crying and she disappeared. I never heard from her, I never got a phone call, no goodbye, nothing. Now here she was and I was standing on my own two feet again. After the shock had set in, the one that she was sitting here in our old home I saw them. There were bruises along her face. Her eye was turning black and she could barely see out of it. Her clothes were ripped and her hair was a knotted mess. It looked like the she was bleeding on a part of her head.

"Beth what happened?" I didn't ask where she had been. I didn't think to yell at her for why she had run off. Old emotions came back to me and I just wanted to shelter her. Beth looked as if she had been crying while she sat here. She sat up and I brought her into my arms.

"I'm sorry Jeff. I shouldn't have left you! I shouldn't have tried to protect you. I just couldn't imagine….I couldn't think…." She stopped and she was crying again in my arms. I held her close, the sobs that shook her body penetrated my anger at the world and I couldn't help but console her.

"Beth, It's alright calm down. What happened to you?" It took me a while to get her to calm down. I finally got her to stop sobbing. Sitting up I felt deep cuts along her sides. Every time I saw or felt a new wound I got even angrier and more scared for Beth. I still loved her, I had never stopped loving her, and I don't think that I ever will.

"My boyfriend did this to me." My instant reaction was to say that I didn't do this. Only after I remembered did the jealous feelings arise. I let her continue though. I couldn't speak for fear that something I didn't want to say would come out. "He has been beating me for years now. I wanted to leave him, but I needed the money. I needed a place to live. I had no where else to go. My mother wouldn't take me and my relatives wouldn't either. They were mad at me because I left you. I had to Jeff! I couldn't stay with you. I couldn't put that responsibility on you! I couldn't do it Jeff I just couldn't." I couldn't figure out what she was talking about. Responsibility? What would I have been responsible for?

"Mommy, can I come out now?" I turned and my jaw fell to the floor. There standing in the hallway of my house was a little boy who looked exactly like me. His eyes, his nose, the alignment of his facial features, but he had Beth's mouth and her hair. The little boy was holding a stuffed dinosaur in one hand and a blue blanket in the other. I couldn't speak or even think. I didn't need Beth to say what she said next, I knew just by looking at this boy.

"Jeff, that's your son." I sat back and looked at him. My son, my own flesh and blood and I hadn't even known he existed. I didn't even think that I would ever have children. Yet here was my son standing in the hallway, looking at me as if he were afraid I would hurt his mother too.

"What's his name?" I asked without looking at Beth. I didn't know weather it was a good thing or a bad thing that I had a son, but I knew this had just made my life 100% more complicated.

"His name is Orael Nero Hardy." Orael regarded me as someone to beware of. I couldn't blame him. If he has witnessed the torture of his mother who knew what was going through his mind at this moment. "Orael this is your father." Orael looked as if he was struggling with the emotions inside of him. I slid off the couch and onto the floor level with him.

"Hey Orael." I didn't know what to say, and I'm sure he didn't either. Finally Orael walked over to me. His little feet hit the floor with a soft thud amplified by the silence in the room. He stood in front of me and I held open my arms. He looked momentarily to Beth and then stepped into my arms. I hugged him and I could feel him trying to get closer to me. "I won't ever hurt you Orael."

"I didn't want you to have to take care of him. I knew it was going to be hard enough for you to take care of yourself with what happened. Once I heard that you were able to walk again I knew that I would be able to bring him to you. I didn't want to before that. It was hard to get here though. I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I was stuck without a place to go." I looked at her, a silent plea for her to be quiet.

"We'll talk about it later." I didn't know how to take all of this and her rambling was starting to make me frustrated. I don't know if I loved Beth anymore. I had no one again because Nicol had done what she did. I could go back to Beth and have a loving happy family with her, but I don't think I loved her anymore like I did. I would always love her because of the time that we spent together, but I didn't know if it would be more than a friendship from here on out.

I knew I loved Nicol and I didn't feel that way toward Beth. I don't know if I ever felt as deeply in love with Beth as I did with Nicol. With Beth I loved her, but I never got the chance to really know her. Most of the time I was on the road and when I was home I was so doped up I didn't spend time learning about her. She had always been there for me, except for the one time that I needed her most. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that I did need to do one thing.

"Beth." I said interrupting the silence. Orael had fallen asleep in my arms. I slowly transferred him from my arms to Beth's arms.

"Yes Jeff?" I stood there for a moment. There was no Jeffrey, only Jeff. My heart ached for a moment before I reminded myself of what Nicol had done.

"I need to go to the store. Orael needs to have a proper Christmas. You know where the first aid kit is. Clean those cuts and put him in the spare bedroom. I am going to go out and get him a few things. Walmart is still open and I know I can get him toys and things there. I might not know much about him, but I can still give him toys." I walked over to the coat and car keys that I had thrown on the table and I walked out of the door. Not only was I going to go get Orael Christmas presents, but I also needed air and time to think. With my windows all the way down I drove off to the Walmart.

A/N: Jeff has a kid?! What What?!?!?!!?!!??! Yea lol I know you all are kinda hating me right now. I still love you guys though!!!! Don't worry I'm sure we still have about ten chapters to go. Yea so you guys may have noticed that I didn't use any of your names….come in close to the screne…..a little closer…..alright….I STILL NEED THE BABY NAMES!!!!!! I only got a couple baby names…thank you to those of you who did end them in! Anyway, REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry I havn't written in a while. My rat died on Friday and it was a little traumatic for me. I have never had something die in my arms let alone witness a seizure. It was a sad moment for me because he used to be my writing buddy. Anyway, I'm back now and I am starting to write again. I just hope you guys aren't too upset about my absence. Anyway, please read my other stories especially my Matt Hardy story that I am co-authoring with VoodooKisses called A Change of Heart. I think it is coming along swimmingly! Please Read On!

Chapter Twenty: A black and blue Christmas

I couldn't believe that I was a father. I had just gotten my life back on track and now it was barreling off again! Beth disappears for years and comes back with a little boy who looks just like me. I wasn't ready to be a father; I didn't want to be a father. Maybe one day yes, and I knew that I was getting older, but I didn't want to have to take care of this boy when I had just gotten my life back. I didn't think that I would be a good father. Not only did I just lose the girl of my dreams because she was actually cheating on me with my brother, but now I had to take care of a son.

Beth had been in an abusive relationship for God knows how long and I didn't want to think of the things that he made her do. Obviously this little boy thought that the world was nothing but a pit full of pain. He couldn't think that, not at his age. I had a new responsibility to uphold to and I needed to fix this little boy's view on life. I wonder if he even had one good Christmas in his life. I knew Beth didn't have a lot of money, and I knew that she wouldn't have been able to buy him a whole lot of presents. They say Christmas isn't about the presents, but every little kid should have a Christmas where they have a lot of presents.

Walking into the house with loads of presents I saw that Beth was asleep on the couch. Orael was probably in one of the bedrooms. I didn't know what to think of Beth's face. She would have those bruises for a while and her… our son would have to look at them. I sat in the middle of the floor and began to take out presents and wrapping paper. There in the corner was the tree that Nicol and I had decorated and picked out. My heart wrenched at the thought of her. I still loved her and I didn't want to think about it. I had half the mind to take down that tree, but I just couldn't.

I wrapped the presents and I placed each one under the tree. Some said they were from Santa and some said they were from Mommy and Daddy. My writing was different and I didn't want to wake Beth to ask her to sign the Mommy and Daddy gifts. My mother had always signed the presents from my parents and my father had always signed the Santa presents. It had kept Matt and me on our toes for a long time, until our mother died and we started to notice that the writing on the packages looked the same.

Once I was finished wrapping the presents I picked Beth up in my arms. It was hard to walk with her in my arms. I hadn't pushed as much as the combined weight that Beth and I made. I made it slowly to my bedroom and put her in the bed. I could still smell Nicol from last night lingering on the sheets. I closed my eyes as a wave of sadness and betrayal swept over me. I lay down in bed and collected Beth into my arms. Everything was back to normal, everything except the little boy who climbed into bed with us sometime near dawn.

I didn't enjoy how everything was back to normal however. I didn't enjoy it one bit. I wanted Nicol back. I wanted all of this day to be just a dream. The sad thing about life though, is that it is never a dream. You can achieve your dreams, but you can never make life a dream.

Early in the morning Orael rolled over and I opened my eyes to see him still sleeping. I knew that for a kid his age that wasn't normal. My ponderings had been answered. Orael had never had a present filled Christmas. I reached over and patted Orael on the side lightly. Beth was awake as well, her swollen eye closed to avoid the pain of trying to open it.

"Merry Christmas Orael." I said and rolled out of bed to go out to the living room and turn on the Christmas tree lights. Beth followed me and I handed her an ice pack out of the freezer. The lights were a rainbow of colors. I never liked the plain white, but then again what did I ever like plain? Beth sat down on the couch and I sighed with content. Right now I didn't have to worry about anything. I could just watch my son have his first real Christmas.

"Orael! Come out and see the Christmas tree!" Beth called and I smiled to her. I hoped that the swelling of her eye would go down with the ice. I knew how painful a black eye was and I didn't want her to have do deal with that pain anymore. Orael came out of the bedroom carrying a blanket behind him. I smiled when I saw him.

"Merry Christmas Son." I said and Orael looked over to the tree. His green eyes brightened at the sight of so many presents and he looked back at me.

"Are all of those for me?" He asked and I smiled.

"Most of them are for you. Some are for Mommy too." Orael dove at the presents and ripped open the first gift. I had gotten him loads of toys. Some toy cars, some video games. I didn't know what the boy liked so I picked a variety of toys. His eyes were so bright that I could feel my heart ache about the lack of things that he had had and I also felt my heart swell at the thought that I hadn't missed the boys first ever Christmas. It was a black and blue Christmas, but it was still a happy one. One that started healing the wounds Orael had.

A/N: Alright I hope you liked it. I typed it up in school. YAY! Anyway I think I am going to be following the crowd and making myself a twitter so that you can see what I am doing and when with my stories. I love you all REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!

~*Morna*~


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey everyone alright this is the next chapter. I know exactly where this is going so I think that I am going to be going in that direction. I might change where I am going, but don't worry the story isn't over yet. I think this is going to be my longest story ever…yea it seems that way. Well I would love to say something right here. I don't like Beth. I don't like her because of several reasons. I don't like her because she gives me weird vibes. It seems as though Jeff is restricted a little bit by her when she is around (or so it seems by T.H.S. DVD's). It's not that I don't like her because I love Jeff Hardy and I would love to bang him, but it's because she seems really weird to me. So if anyone has a problem with that they can shove that up their pipe hole. With that said please read on!

Chapter Twenty One: Down the Road of Father Hood

Slowly but surly I began to realize that I could actually do this father thing. I could be a good dad and still be able to do the things I needed to do to get back on the road. It was a month after Christmas and I hadn't answered any of Nicol's calls. In fact I had put all of her things out on the front porch and ignored the door bell when she came to the door. I didn't want anything to do with my brother either. He had once again taken one of my girlfriends from me and I didn't want to associate myself with him. Not when he would just be using me to get to other girls.

Beth and I never officially said we were back together. I didn't know if I was happy about that or not. In all honesty I really didn't want to go back out with her. I know she didn't want to burden me with the price of having children, but it seemed now that she was only back here because she needed the money. She had said herself that the only reason she didn't leave her old boyfriend was because she needed the money. Was it now my turn to give her money that she wouldn't even use for my own son?

I didn't know, but I knew that this little boy loved me. Orael Nero Hardy loved me and I would give him unconditional love in return. I would be a great father and I would make my own father and mother proud. I hadn't told my father about Orael yet, in fact I hadn't told anyone. I knew that I would have to tell them soon. I couldn't' keep Orael a secret from my family. Not only would that be stupid, but it would also be wrong.

Beth was sitting in the living room her face perfectly spotless of any wound. I could see her eyes light up when she would play with Orael. I sat down next to them and tussled Orael's hair. He plopped down into my lap and I smiled.

"Daddy can we go to the park today?" He asked. I smiled and looked out the window.

"It's still pretty wet outside Orael, maybe we should wait until it isn't so wet and then we can spend the whole day at the park.

"Would we eat lunch at the park too?" He asked fiddling with the arms of the action figure I got him.

"Of course, all your favorites." I poked his stomach which made him giggle. I put him down on the ground and tickled him until he was squealing for Beth to save him. Beth crawled over to me and picked Orael up from the floor.

"Wimp." I said jokingly as I smiled at Beth who was blowing raspberries into his stomach now. When ever I was with Orael it seemed that all my worries went away. I was like drinking though. It was like drugs and sleeping. You may be high or drunk for a while, but your problems are still there or even may get worse by the time that you come back down. Once Orael was settled down for his nap I sat down with a sigh and rubbed my tired legs. Beth had gone back into the bedroom to sleep as well and my mind wandered.

"Nicol." I said and let my head fall back onto the back of the couch. I hadn't answered any of her calls and she had called again today. She was still trying to get in touch with me even though what had happened had happened a month ago. I didn't know what to make of that. Matt had tried to call also. Both had come to the house and I hadn't answered the door.

Somewhere inside me I was holding back the hope that she hadn't cheated on me and this all was a big mistake. I wanted this all to be a mistake yes, but I knew that I had to be a father to Orael, and Nicol would only complicate things. I didn't know if I could pretend to still love Beth for thirteen more years, but I knew I had to try. Unless something big happened I wouldn't be able to leave Beth. Orael deserved a normal home. Well, as normal as it got with a father who was a wrestling God. I knew that I would never be able to get Beth and Orael apart. That was his mother and Orael was her son. My feelings would have to be put on the back burner for now.

Nicol's smiling face wouldn't leave me alone as I lay in bed next to Beth that night. Beth had curled up on my chest and I could smell the scent of Beth over taking Nicol's scent. It bothered me and I didn't want to forget about how Nicol smelled. Beth traced circles on my chest and I knew what she was thinking. I still hadn't had sex yet. After my operation I had been so hell bent on getting in shape so that I could get back into the ring I hadn't even had the strength to get a boner. Nicol had said that she was ready for our relationship to become something more. She had said she was ready to give herself to me, but I hadn't wanted for it to go that far yet.

"Jeff." Beth said looking up to me with those big brown eyes of hers. I swallowed before I answered her. I didn't want to have sex with her. Not that she wasn't a beautiful woman, but right now the only woman that I wanted was Nicol. If I was to have sex with Beth I didn't know if I would yell her name or Nicol's. I didn't need that on my mind while I was having sex with Beth. I would end up saying the wrong name because I was so nervous.

"Yes Beth?" I asked giving her the attention she wanted.

"Do you think we could?" She asked her hand trailing down my chest and toward the elastic of my boxers. I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't want to make her feel bad about herself and she has been feeling like that lately because of all the scars and bruises she had accumulated over the past couple of years. I sighed in frustration. My phone rang from across the room. I looked at it as if my prayers had been answered. Saved by the ring I guess. I stood up giving my best apologetic look to Beth and picked up my phone. I walked out into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hello." I said into the receiver and I felt my anger rise at who was on the other side.

"Jeffrey." Nicol said with that light voice she said. There was something different though. Something scared and hurt about her.

A/N: Alright everyone there is the next chapter. I will be working immediately on the next chapter so you get a double when I post these. Sorry about my first A/N I was a little upset about people who call me a Beth hater because I want to do Jeff. Which isn't true. I have my reasons unlike most Beth Haters. Anyway here is the spot that I promised for the reviewers.

A BIG THANK YOU TO!!!!!

Voodoo Kisses

Babygirl7201984

The Junkmans Daughter

Ms. Chandy

Dehlia666

You guys have been giving me great reviews and I love you all so much for them! They mean a lot to me. You have no idea. I haven't gotten reviews for many of my other stories which made me sad. But I have reviews for this story and you guys make me feel better about my writing. Thank you so , so, so, much. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Alright everyone here is the next chapter. PLEASE!!!! Go to see voodoo Kisses stories she is an awesome writer and I loved them! Also read A Change of Heart we are both working really hard on it and would love your feedback. Here we go!

Chapter Twenty Two: Return the Favor

I didn't know what was wrong with Nicol but I would find out. Her breath sounded ragged and uneven. It sounded as if she was far away from the phone. I could hear Beth in the bedroom walking around and coming out into the living room. I didn't pay her much attention Nicol sounded hurt and I didn't care what she did or how she felt now.

"What's wrong?" My voice cracked with emotion. If Nicol was hurt, if she was dieing, what would I do then?

"Jeffrey, I just got into a car crash." A car crash. She was hurt. She may be dieing.

"What hospital are you going to?" I asked hearing the medics talking in the background about something.

"Chasberry Hospital." She said and I could hear a lot of rustling.

"I'll be there." I said goodbye to her quickly and I grabbed my pants off of the floor in the bedroom. I put my hoodie on without a shirt and shoved socks and shoes onto my feet. Grabbing my keys I ran to the door.

"Jeff." Beth said behind me. I turned and looked at her. She had her arms wrapped around herself and Orael was looking out from behind her.

"I have to go to the hospital." I said and I opened the door.

"Jeff when are you going to be home?" She asked and picked up Orael. Orael was sucking his thumb while holding his blanket to his head.

"I don't know. I'll be home though." Beth looked at me with a look I had never seen on her face before one of knowing and anger. She had heard Nicol's voice on the other side of the phone and she knew that she didn't hold my heart in her hands anymore. She knew just by looking at me. I ran back to her and kissed Orael on the cheek. I bolted out the door and jumped in my car. I had to get to that hospital.

Once I was at the hospital I waited in the waiting room for any news of Nicol. Matt wasn't here, no one but me was here. Maybe Matt had been in the car with her. Maybe something bad had happened to my brother. I didn't know which would be worse. Having her dead or my older brother, the one person who had always been there for me, I couldn't imagine it. Sitting down in a cold chair, I tore my hair out of the hair tie. The purple elastic band flew across the room with a snap and I sighed running my hands through my hair.

The clock ticked from across the room drowning out all my other thoughts. The clock was ticking none stop, keeping the pace of life ever flowing. What would happen in the next hour or so? Would my life change yet again? Would my life spiral down once again into that dark abyss?

I could feel my body becoming heavier as I became more and more tired. I hadn't brought any money so I wouldn't have been able to get a coffee anywhere. I got up off the seat and I walked around the room. The smell of hospital cleaners starting to fade as my nose became familiar with the scent. The hospital was freezing and this thin hoodie didn't hold in much body heat.

Finally after two hours of waiting I was allowed back into the room that they had taken her to. The doctor led me through the hall and I shivered with remembrance. The memories of all the times that I have gone to the hospital were swimming around in my head. None of the recent hospital visits were good. I just hoped that this would be a change. Hospitals were never a nice thing for me. They always held horrible memories. I could still see my mother's face as they took me away from her. Matt yelled trying to get back to mom, myself crying at the age that I was, knowing that I would never see my mother again after her funeral.

I walked into her room and looked at her. She was barely awake with the pain killers they were pumping through her body. I looked over at the corner of the room and there sitting was a brown wheelchair. My heart sunk and I could feel the bile coming up in my stomach. She couldn't be paralyzed. She couldn't have damaged herself that much that she needed that chair in her life. I wouldn't let it happen. I would take her down to the hospital in California and pay for her operation. I just didn't want something to be wrong with her. I didn't want her to feel the pain that I did. Not when she had just realized her dreams.

"Hi Jeffrey." She said waving softly. I sat down at her bedside and sighed, taking her hand in mine.

"Hi Nicol." I replied not noticing the doctor that was still behind me.

"Both of her legs are broken she will only need to be in a wheelchair for a couple of months, three at most." Relief poured through me. I could feel the weight of the world lifted off of my shoulders with the knowledge that her legs were broken. I knew now that she wouldn't have to suffer the fate that I had to.

"Alright. I can take care of her." I said kissing the top of her hand. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Jeffrey I didn't cheat on you. Matt was the one that gave me a kiss. I didn't return it. He was just thanking me for what I did for you. I've always loved you. I couldn't ever stop. Please Jeff, please see that I wasn't cheating on you." Nicol regurgitated the words to me in a rush. I looked at her and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I could see the longing to feel my touch again as she squeezed my hand with what little strength she had left, afraid that I would let go.

"Nicol, I need to talk to you about a lot of things. I don't know if we will be able to be together anymore." I said touching her hair with my hand. I could see the thought of never being together hurt her. My feelings showed on her face and I couldn't help but hug her to my chest and breathe in her scent. I had missed her so much. Maybe another miracle would happen.

A/N: Alright everyone I'm heading on to type up the next chapter. I am just rolling with ideas now. I can't wait to get all of this online. Hehehehehehe!!!! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I love where this story is going! While I sit here listening to Celtic music I will create another chapter for all of you to read. Right now to be honest I feel like Jeff. I don't know how I am going to get rid of Beth lol and still have the kid in the picture. Anyway, one way or another I will get to the end of the story. Maybe I will have to get rid of Nicol maybe I won't….who knows. Anyway I love yall! Read on!

Chapter Twenty Three: Room Mates

I

told Nicol everything. I told her what had been happening in the past month when she was finally able to remember things while she was fed pain killers. I saw the look on her face change a million times in the short time that it took me to tell her the story of what had been happening.

"I don't know what to do Nicol." I said putting my head in my hands. I could feel that she was at a loss for words as well. I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to be with Nicol, but I didn't want to leave Orael without a good father figure. If I was to be with Nicol, he would see me less than ever, because I would be on the road. I rubbed my face out of frustration. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jeffrey, you can be a great father and still have a life. Ask for partial custody of him and we can have him when you are home." I looked up to her with a sad sigh.

"It's not the same Nicol." I said and I knew it was killing her too. Orael would hate me if I ever tried to take him away from his mother. She had been there all his life. Then again, I didn't know how well those years had been. Beth might be a bad mother and might just deserve to have him taken away from her.

"Jeffrey, you can't just let Beth come back into your life like this. She left you a long time ago. She never called. She never tried to get a hold of you. She never even tried to give you a hint that you had another reason to live other than just because." Nicol's voice wasn't as soft as it used to be. I could tell that this was annoying her. The topic of Beth annoyed her.

"I can't let down my son Nicol." I said sitting up in my chair. My back screamed in agony at the change of position. I had been that way for an hour or more. Nicol closed her eyes and I sighed. It was over between us. It just had to be. There could be nothing else. Nicol looked up at me and I could tell that she was trying to control herself. She was trying not to cry, or not to yell, maybe both.

"You don't want to let your son down Jeffrey. Don't you see?" Nicol took another deep breath, but it looked like she was losing the internal battle with herself. First one tear ran down her face, then another. I looked on wanting to comfort her, but I didn't want to make this harder on her. I knew that if I touched her, it would turn into hugging and eventually kissing. I didn't want to leave her in a state where she might hope that things could turn around.

"Nicol, I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be." I didn't want her to think that I wasn't grateful for what she did for me. I understood now that what Matt did was just that, Matt. It had nothing to do with her.

"Don't you see Jeffrey?" She said again and now it got my attention.

"What Nicol. What is it that I'm not seeing?" I looked at her tear stained face and felt my own body rack with a sob at the situation. I didn't want to leave her. All I could think was why had this happened to me? Life had been so good, and now it was crumbling into ruin again.

"She is using you Jeffrey!" She looked up at me and through the tears she found the strength to yell. There was red hot anger in her eyes and I could figure out if it was toward me, or toward Beth.

"She may be using me Nicol, but she has my son." Nicol shook her head vigorously, the tears that were falling from her face were shook off track and some to the floor.

"No Jeffrey! She is using you for so much more than money!" Nicol whipped at her eyes viciously and looked back at me. I looked at her with a sad smile.

"I know."

"Then why let her do it?" She yelled at me. She pounded the bed with her fist and turned her head to look out the window for a moment.

"Because she has my son." She turned back to look at me and she could see that all I wanted was to be a good father to my son. If I left his mother, he would have only that to learn from.

"You want to be a good father figure Jeffrey?" She asked and I nodded. "Then why don't you be a good example and show him that true love is everything." She said and I blinked. Looking at her I could see that she meant it. She was truly in love with me. She needed me, just as much as I needed her.

"I don't know Nicol. I need to think about all of this. I can't make a decision off the top of my head. Give me some time." I could see her relax a little bit. Just the thought of having a little bit more time with me calmed her nerves. "Come on we need to take you back to my house." I said and I saw Nicol tense up again.

"You better hope she doesn't bother me Jeff. Kid or no kid, broken legs or no broken legs. I'll beat the shit out of her if she says anything about us." I looked at her from the things I was putting in the duffle bag I had found in my car and into her eyes. The seriousness in those eyes put a shiver though my body. I didn't know weather or not if I could bring her back to my house and everything would be safe. I knew Beth would be happy about having another girl in the house and jealousy would arise.

"Alright, I'll talk to her." I said and I stepped out of the room while a nurse helped her to get dressed. Once I heard the nurse say that I could come back in Nicol was already in her wheel chair and I put the duffle bag on her lap. I pushed her out of the hospital and dreaded the days ahead.

A/N: !!!! Alright well we will see what comes next. I think that this story is going great! OMFG You guys need to go read Voodoo Kisses's story Falling in love is hard on the knees. I just finished reading it and after I wanted to rip Voodoo's head off a couple of times. I found that it was a really awesome story with an awesome ending! (You know I love ya right girly?) Oh and just so you all know I didn't update because I just couldn't sit down for a long time and write. NOT because of that stupid Strike 19 thing. So yea. lolz REVIEW PLEASUMS!!! Love you all!

~*Morna*~


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Things are going to get heated for a little while. I'm not sure how well I can write a heated situation, but I can certainly try my best. I am writing this and one other story at the moment. I am also writing two books. So I will tell you what to look for soon enough if you want to read something of mine actually published. Maybe all of you guys will write about my story one day….or maybe your children will…O.O the next generation lol. Anyway Read ON!!!!

Chapter Twenty Four: Tensions Run High

I wheeled Nicol into the house that afternoon, tired from the lack of sleep I got the previous night. Orael and Beth were still there waiting for my return. Orael ran to the door the moment he heard it open. Stopping in mid stride when he saw Nicol he looked up at me and then back down at her. I smiled at him and kneeled down. With arms open he ran to me and snuggled into my chest.

"Who is she daddy?" Orael asked in his high pitched child voice. I smiled at him and saw Beth glare daggers at me.

"This is my girlfriend Nicol." I said patting his head with my free hand.

"Oh, is she a nice lady too?" Orael asked and looked to his mother.

"No she isn't Orael. You should stay away from her. She hurt your father and she might hurt you too." Beth said giving Orael that lasting first impression of Nicol. My head snapped up to her and Orael tried to inch away from Nicol.

"Beth," I said warningly and I could see Nicol trying to keep control of herself. I looked down at her and said, "No she isn't Orael, this lady helped me get better so that I could be your daddy." Orael looked at me, then at his mother and tried to wiggle free of my hold.

"Mommy says she is a bad lady." He said pushing away from me. "Let me down." He squealed. I let Orael onto the floor and looked at Beth again.

"Now look what you have done." I said and went back behind Nicol.

"I'm only trying to keep our family together." Beth said. I looked back up to her and glared. I felt like a prisoner and everyone in this room with an exception of Orael knew I wasn't good in prisons.

"Beth, tell him the truth. Tell him you know nothing about Nicol." I looked at Orael who stood between Beth and I. Finally when Beth didn't say anything he ran to his room. I heard a door shut softly and I looked at Nicol. "I'm sorry Nicol. Actions speak louder than words; he'll come around once he sees that you aren't a bad person." I looked back up to Beth and she glared at me.

"So this past month meant nothing to you." She said. I looked at her and I sighed. I didn't know what this past month meant to me. These next couple of months with Nicol living in the same house with Beth would be hard. Beth didn't work, and neither did I at the moment. I knew my bank account was slowly dwindling away to nothing.

"I don't know Beth. You left me when I needed you the most." I wheeled Nicol into the living room and went to put her duffle bag of things that we had stopped at her apartment to get in the spare bedroom.

"I told you why I left!" She exclaimed, anger rising in her voice.

"That isn't good enough of a reason. You left me because you knew that I wasn't in the spot light anymore." I turned to her and saw that she was speechless. I had hit the nail on the head and I knew I had her.

"Why would you accuse me of that Jeff." She said looking around the room. She couldn't even look me in the eye.

"How much money have you spent on Orael. You said you stayed with your last boyfriend because you needed the money. Well, if this boyfriend was so rich, why didn't you guys even buy him ONE Christmas present?" I asked throwing the duffle bag on the bed.

"We couldn't afford Christmas Presents! I tried my hardest! I could barely put food on the table!" She ran a hand through her hair and I knew that she was trying to look everywhere but at me. At the moment her eyes were on the floor staring at a dust bunny.

"Couldn't afford Christmas….or put food on the table." I said with a thoughtful look on my face. "Why would you put yourself through so much agony if you barely got anything out of it Beth? Why would you stand all those beatings if you could barely afford to live?" I was really putting all these pieces together in my mind at that very second. I knew she had been using me, but something wasn't adding up.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go Jeff!" She cried tears streaming down her face. "I didn't have a car, or money for gas, I had nothing! I didn't want to live out on the streets. Orael needed a place to live!" She crumbled to the floor and I could hear Nicol out in the living room talking to Orael. She was trying to distract him from the noise we were making. I would have to thank her later for that.

"How many times has that man hit my boy?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest. Beth sniffed and looked up to me sobbing.

"What?" She asked which made my blood boil.

"How many times…..has your boyfriend….hit. my. Boy." I said talking slowly so that she would understand this time. Beth looked away from me and my anger rose even more.

"Never." She said softly with no confidence in her voice.

"What Beth I can't hear you!" I yelled and I knew that Orael had heard me. She winced and looked up at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. I heard a knock on the door and Orael came into the bedroom. I would have asked him but Beth was trying to wipe away her tears. I looked at Orael my expression softening. I uncrossed my arms and picked up Orael.

"Come on Orael, let's go to the park today." I said looking outside at the bright sunny day. Orael smiled at me and bounced in my arms.

"Yay! The park!" I took him into his bedroom and we got some things to play with at the park. "Is Mommy coming?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No she is just going to stay here. She wants to rest for a while. She doesn't feel good." I said. Orael looked like he was going to say that he wanted to stay home now, but with one point outside I got him to want to come to the park again. "Is it alright if Nicol comes with us?" I asked. Orael looked at her and shook his head.

"No I don't want her to hurt me." He said and I smiled at him.

"Does she look like she would hurt anyone?" I asked and I pointed to Nicol who looked like she was in some pain from her legs.

"No." He said and I put him down in her lap.

"Did she hurt you while you were out here talking to her?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well then I don't think she is going to hurt you." I said and he looked up at her with a weary smile.

"Alright Daddy." Orael said and I started to wheel Nicol and Orael out to the car. I could hear Beth had stopped crying and was walking around the house. What a fake.

A/N: Alright everyone. Yea I know you guys hated me for the longest time but stop hating me now! ^.^ I am here to make you all happy!!!! YAY!!!! Anyway yea you should go check out VoodooKisses and her stuff. It's really good!!!! Oh and go check out A Change of Heart. It's a co-authored story by VoodooKisses and I REALLY GOOD SO FAR!!!! Oh and one more thing before you all go…. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I would like to share with you all a song that I absolutely love….Awake and Alive by Skillet. I feel like it speaks to me…and I may just use the lyrics in this story. Anyway, I hope that you guys have liked the last couple of chapters. I have tried hard on those because of what I went through recently. I am also trying to get a job and sign up for college and everything is going really fast. So we will see what happens. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Twenty Five: Play With Me

We arrived at the park just as hoards of parents were coming. It seemed that the best time to come to the park was in between lunch and bed time. I looked around and found a bench for me to sit on with Nicol beside me. Orael ran right to the sandbox as soon as we got there. He was playing with the sand and I could see that he would be just as artistic as me when he was older. I sat down once I got Nicol situated.

"Jeffrey." She said and I looked to her with a smile. The sun was bright and it light her face up nicely. I had missed Nicol so much. I stole a quick kiss before answering her.

"Yes Nicol?" I put my hand on top of hers and I could feel the bond between us begin to strengthen from the month that we had been apart.

"Look at him." I looked at Orael and smiled.

"Yea he sure is happy." I said, but when I looked back at Nicol she was shaking her head.

"No Jeffrey, really look at him." I looked at him and I stared for a long time. None of the other kids were playing with him. No one was even around him. He had secluded himself. Every time a kid came to play with him I saw him look at them with those green eyes that he had inherited from me. He looked at them with a glare that said to leave him alone. When he would finish a piece he would destroy it quickly so no one would see what he had made.

"He isn't happy." I said and Nicol nodded. I looked to her and then back at Orael. I stood after patting her on her thigh. I made my way to my son and sat down at the edge of the sandbox. Orael looked at me and smiled.

"Hi daddy." He said and I could see deep down in his eyes the sorrow in them now. I never had looked that deep into someone's eyes before. I could see an age in this little five year old that should have been there.

"Hello Orael." I said and motioned to the shovel. "Little Man, Why won't you let the other kids play with you?" I asked playing in the sand by making little works of art. Orael looked at them and once I had finished with one I left it there and went to another spot in the sand box. Orael looked at the art that I had left and I smiled.

"They won't like me anyway. They all call me weird." I looked around at the kids that were playing around the park, their parents watching over them cautiously.

"Why is that little man?" I asked and resumed my work. Orael came over to me and added some to the work that I had done before.

"Because I don't have a daddy." He answered. I looked at him with smiling eyes.

"Well, you do now." I flicked a little bit of sand at him and he giggled at me.

"Mommy always told me not to play with them anyway." I looked back down at the sand with a glare.

"Why?" I asked and hid my glare with a quick rub of my face.

"She said that they will tell their parents that she shouldn't have me because of the bruises her boyfriend would give me." I knew that her boyfriend had hurt Orael, but hearing it from him struck a cord. I took him by the hand and he looked at me with scared eyes. I lifted him into my arms and hugged him as tight as I dared.

"Orael, you don't have to worry about that man anymore." I heard him squeak and I released him. Orael looked at me and I could see his expression change. I knew he believed me. I could hear the mothers talking. They were swooning over the fact that I was playing at a play ground with my son. Once they saw my face though things would change. I would be bombarded with people. I didn't want to have to explain to Orael that I would be fine with all these woman fawning over me. I sighed and got up ruffling his hair. Walking over to Nicol again I sat down next to her. Once I sat down I took Nicol's hand and I could feel her squeeze my shaking hand.

"He hurt Orael." I said to her. Nicol looked to Orael and I could feel her squeeze my hand harder.

"Jeffrey." She said knowing my thoughts even before I said them.

"He better hope that I don't find him or he is dead." I said deathly quiet. Nicol laid her head on my shoulder and Orael looked over as another kid approached him. I nodded to him and he scooted over to give the other kid room.

"Want to play with me?" She asked him and I could see him give me another look. I smiled and gave him an encouraging wave of my hands. He looked to the little blonde girl and smiled.

"Yea." He replied. They ran off to the swing set and I watched over them. Nicol took a piece of my recently trimmed hair and twirled it around her finger.

"I love you Nicol." I said and sighed with content. This was how life was supposed to be. It was nice to not have to worry about much. The sun was warm and there was a light breeze like a cooling fan. It took away all worries with it. Orael came to me to drop off his toys when he and his new friend were going to climb on the monkey bars. Nicol soon fell asleep on my shoulder. It didn't matter that the other woman were looking on at the "Happy Family" I felt like this was my family. This was all that I ever really needed.

"Nicol." I said shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes and I smiled down at her.

"I missed that." She said stretching with a wince. I looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Missed what?" I asked standing and calling to Orael. Orael waved to his friend and ran over to me. That was pure happiness in his eyes. It wasn't tinted with worries or hurt.

"Waking up to see you looking down at me." She replied and I chuckled. Orael took my hand and I lifted him onto my back. I felt like the world had no weight and I could fly again. Driving home Orael fell asleep in his car seat and I held Nicol's hand in mine.

Once we were home I carried Orael into the house and tucked him into bed so he could finish his nap. I settled Nicol in the living room and went into the kitchen for some drinks. On the Fridge was something I had never expected. A letter addressed to me from Beth.

Dear Jeff,

You may have noticed that I am not in the house. Or maybe you haven't noticed because you are too wrapped up in that woman you call a girlfriend. Now that you have noticed I would like to tell you that you won't have to worry about me anymore. You were right Jeff. I did let Richard hurt Orael. My beautiful little Orael and nothing I can do can right that wrong. I should have left Richard when I had the chance, but I was being selfish. I had took the money that he gave me to buy the drugs that I used to get from you. I never got Orael Christmas presents because once I remembered that I needed to get him presents it was already New Years Eve. By the time you guys get back from the Park I should be gone. If not please don't stop me. I'm at the clearing in the woods where you had proposed to me.

Don't take Orael with you; it will tare him apart anyway. I'm sure you and Nicol can have a good life with each other. You're right I only tried to use you so that I could get the fame, the publicity, and the money. I needed to feed that high that I can't anymore. Once you find me just tell Orael that mommy loved him, no matter what I let happen to him. I might not have been the best mom, but I still loved my boy.

Good Bye Jeff,

Beth Britt

A/N: Alright! Well that's the end of Beth. HAHA! I figured out how to get rid of her. Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter. WE AREN'T DONE YET!!!! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: alright everyone. As I sit here in pain I am going to write you guys another chapter. Well I'm sure everyone enjoyed how I got rid of Beth. Well here is the next chapter and let me tell you it might not be as happy cheery as you all thought. Read on!

Chapter Twenty Six: Goodbye My Love

Staring at the piece of paper in my hand I felt my body slowly going numb. I had done the one thing that no man would ever think he would or could do. He had killed his ex girlfriend. Beth was gone. She had killed herself in the one place where my happiest moment had been. I had wished so hard that there would be a simple solution to this problem. I got just that. I got the simplest solution, Beth's death. I put the paper back down on the counter and walked out into the living room. I stood in front of Nicol until she looked up at me. I'm sure I had gone pale. I'm sure that I had a haunted look in my eyes. Nicol's expression changed and she reached a hand out to me.

"I killed her Nicol." Nicol looked to me with a shocked face.

"Killed who Jeffrey?" She asked weary.

"I killed Bethany Britt" I said and I looked out toward the woods beyond my house. "She killed herself because she couldn't have me." I felt like all the strength in my body had left me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I'm sure I wasn't here. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Beth was still in the bedroom, it was a threat. Something she hadn't done yet. I ran around the house blindly looking for Beth. When I couldn't find her in the house, in the dim light of the sun set I ran out of the back door. I could vaguely hear Nicol calling out for me.

I ran through the woods going down that old overgrown trail that had once been walked on so many times. I ran through the brush, the weeds, and the spider webs. I couldn't believe this was happening. Why did everything seem to go terribly wrong? Every wish that I had ever had, had gone terribly wrong. I could hear my feet beating the ground, my breath coming as quickly as it was going. My vision slowly tunneled until all I saw was a path lost long ago.

"_Where are you taking me Jeff?" Beth asked me as we walked through the woods. The little diamond ring sat in it's black velvet box in my back pocket. She was giggling and hanging onto me as I lead her through the woods. I had taken her hand and we were taking a slow steady walk to no where. I didn't know where we would end up when I finally knew it was the time. She tripped a couple of times over the old roots of the trees around us. _

"_You'll see Beth Baby." I said stopping her to kiss her on the lips. She smiled and kissed me back. I took her hand in mine again and we continued to walk. Nothing could make me feel even better about today. It had been nice and cool, without the scorching heat of the normal summer days. I had spent all my waking hours when I was home clearing this area so that Beth and I could walk the trail every now and then. _

"_Jeff it's starting to get dark how are we going to find our way home?" She asked getting closer to me. I could feel her heart beat through my arm. It was speeding up with the possibility of being in the woods at night. I knew just as well as her that it wasn't the best idea to be in the woods at night._

"_You don't trust me?" I asked and she looked up at me. By the time she answered I had stopped her in a clearing with a small crick flowing through the middle. I sat her on a rock and I reached in my back pocket. The sun was setting behind me and behind the trees. _

"_Of course I do Jeff." She said with a soft smile. I opened the box in my left hand with my right. Kneeling down in front of her I saw the shocked look on her face. I smiled as a tear started to run down her cheek. _

"_Bethany Britt." I said as she put her hands to her mouth. I smiled brighter at the reaction she was giving to me. To me it was a good sign. I had a very good chance that she would say yes to me. "Will you marry me?" I asked finally. She jumped up from the rock and catapulted her body toward me. _

"_Yes Jeff I will! I will marry you!" She said happily. I kissed her and put the ring on her finger quickly before resuming our kissing. That night we had not only walked home in the dark but we had also made great use of that clearing. The soft grass that I had made sure grown tall enough to make a nice cushion, but not too tall that snakes would be hiding in it. _

All those years ago, and I could still remember it as if it were yesterday. I burst through the brush and into the clearing. There lying across the rock that I had proposed to her on, was Beth. I stood still for a long time waiting for her to move. I wanted her to get up and smile at me. I wanted her to tell me it was all a joke.

Slowly however, I began to walk over to the body of Beth. I reached out to brush the hair out of her face. Her eyes open and staring into the sky. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. Those eyes would be imprinted in my memory forever. I knew people said that you never closed your eyes when you died, but I had always kept that silly fantasy that you closed your eyes when you died.

I looked back at her and closed her eyes with my two fingers. She was so cold. She was pale, and not peaceful at all. She looked as if her last moments were painful. I didn't know if I was thankful or not that my mind didn't work well enough to Imagine what had happened to her in her last moments. This was the end of Beth Britt. I had hoped that this spot would have been a great beginning for the both of us, but it turned out to be our end.

I had lost my first true love. I took Beth's body into my arms and cradled her there. Regardless if she had been selfish, had gotten our son hurt, hadn't taken care of him when he needed it. She was my first love. I would never be able to forget her, never be able to forget all those years we spent together. I lay there motionless until the sun had set behind the trees and left me in darkness. I don't know when I fell asleep and I didn't care. Nothing mattered at that moment except that Beth was dead. Nothing else mattered.

A/N: hey everyone. Let me explain why I put this chapter in lol. You know your first love. You never truly forget them and you never truly stop loving them. Well, I never truly stopped loving mine. Anyway yea, that's what im getting at. Yea sure Beth's a bitch and all, but he certainly never wanted her dead. Okay. Now that I got that settled. Please go to my good friend's stories and read hers. VoodooKisses is a great author and she deserves recognition! Oh and one last thing. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: hey everyone. By now you all should know that Beth offed herself. I couldn't have her just leave town, it would have been too much like a story I just read. ^.~ So anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter Twenty Seven: Pain

_Beth rolled in pain in my arms. Her screams echoed around the clearing. I sat up from my lying position on the thick grass. I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. I reached out to her and rolled her over. I didn't know what to do. I tried to get the drugs out of her stomach but nothing seemed to come out of her stomach. _

"_Jeff it hurts so much." She said before screaming again. I saw her reach for her mouth several times before retracting it. "I have to Jeff; it has to end this way." She said and rolled over again. It was as if she was trying to get away from the pain. I reached for her again crawling after her. Suddenly she turned to me and looked at me with those haunting eyes.. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream forever, her eyes slightly bulging out of her head. _

Sitting up in bed I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could hear it echo through the house. Nicol sat up in bed breathing fast because of the fear I had caused. She looked over just as I stopped screaming and moved to hold me. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. I still couldn't get over what I had seen when I had found Beth. It was haunting me, and I knew I would have to see her again today.

"Jeffrey, it's alright. Shhh." I could hear Nicol console beside me. I took my head from my hands and looked out the window. It wasn't even dawn and I didn't want to go back to sleep. I threw the covers off of me and swung my legs off of the bed. My bare feet hit the cold floor and I let the reality of solid ground consume me. This was reality, not what I had been dreaming. I had, had that dream every night since finding Beth. I would have doubted that that was how she died.

"I'm going for a walk." I whispered, half to Nicol half to myself. I stood and put on my shoes without bothering to grab socks. I would have to put powder in them later. They would probably smell the next time I tried to put them on. I stepped out into the dimly light hallway and found Orael at his door holding his blanket and dinosaur. I reached out to him and picked him up. "Come on Orael lets go for a walk." I knew he was hurting as much as I was. He was hurting because he lost his mother; I was hurting because I knew I had caused this. I didn't want to hurt him even more by leaving him alone. He needed to be with his father. I also knew that I had woken him up with my scream.

"Daddy, I miss Mommy." He said. It sounded like me when I was young. I had always missed my mother. I would always tell my dad that I missed her. That was until my father told me I had to grow up and become a man. He had said that is what my mother would have wanted. I never knew if that was true, and I guess it will be a long time before I do. I didn't want to tell Orael that he couldn't mourn his mother. I think that, that is another reason why I am the way I am. I never got the time to properly mourn my mother's death.

"I know Orael, It's alright, and I miss her too." It wasn't completely a lie. I would always miss Beth. No matter what, she will always be my first love. Orael buried his face into my shirt as we walked down the road. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I knew that I wouldn't get us lost. I could hear Orael crying softly and I knew that he needed it. I rocked him in my arms as I continued to walk around the Imagi-Nation.

"Are we going to go see Mommy again today?" he asked. I had told him that we would see Beth one last time before they put her to rest. I nodded down to him and hugged him tighter.

"Yes we are Orael." I still couldn't see the sun coming up. I didn't know how early it was. I continued to walk. The only sounds on the abandoned road were my footsteps and Orael's sobs. I still saw the tire tracks that I had made several times racing down this road with friends.

"Daddy, is he going to be there?" He was talking about Richard. I knew he was. I hadn't had the energy to go out and find him. I hadn't had the energy to go out and beat the shit out of him for what he had done. He had taken a fragile soul and made it even more fragile. Now I had to suffer the consequences of this worm's actions.

"No he isn't." I said and I felt Orael snuggle in closer to me. It was a warm night but I put him inside my coat none the less. I didn't want him to catch a chill. I finally found myself at a hourse I hadn't been to in for a month. I walked up the front steps and I knew that I would have to explain Orael to my brother. He was still my brother and he had never abandoned me when I needed him. I didn't know if matt needed me, but I wasn't about to abandon him.

I knocked on the door and rang the door bell after a few moments. I heard Lucus barking from upstairs and I knew that Matt would wake up now. Matt opened the door a couple of minutes later and I saw his disheveled face from beyond the door.

"What's wrong brother?" he asked me and I opened my coat to the now sleeping Orael.

"Can I come in Matt?" I asked I had to fix things with my brother. I had to get something right. Matt moved to the side with a nod and closed the door behind me. Once I sat Orael down on the couch and pushed Lucus away from him so he wouldn't wake my son, I made my way into the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Matt asked. I sighed and looked into the living room where I couldn't even see Orael from this angle.

"That's my son." I could hear Matt put his glass on the counter. He walked back into the living room and looked from Orael to me. Once he had proved to himself that it was my son he walked back out into the kitchen and sat down in front of me.

"What's wrong Jeff?" He asked seeing my eyes were still puffy and red. Matt knew that I was emotional; it came with the artist package I guess. I took a deep breath and went into the story of the past month and a week. By the time I was finished the sun was coming up and Matt was looking at me with mixed emotions in his face. I didn't know what to think of the situation.

A/N: Yay there is the next chapter. Matt and Jeff made up! YEA!!! Okay I know I make Matt the bad guy in a lot of my stories, but he just seems like a good bad guy to me. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one. I am going on a motorcycle ride with some of my dad's biker friends today. It's gonna be fun! But I think I'll type up a couple more chapters after I get myself some breakfast. REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: It's still no where near the end of this story. As I keep writing this I keep getting more and more ideas for it. If you think that it is getting to long just tell me and I can wrap it up lol, but I think you guys are liking this too much to care. Well here we go next chapter coming up!

Chapter Twenty Eight: Saying GoodBye

_B_y the time the funeral reception was over Orael was crying buckets. He just wanted to see his mother. Relatives looked over with pity or scorn for the "Love Child" as they called him. Orael was sitting on my lap as I tried to sooth him. Nicol had come to pay her respects as well. I didn't know if she had come because she felt like she should, or because she was there for mental support.

When we finally got to the grave yard Orael nearly flew at the casket. I held his hand as they said their last part of the sermon. Everyone made a line and everyone put their rose on top of the casket. I thought way back to when I had been in Orael's place. Holding my father's hand waiting my turn to lay a rose on my mother's casket. My last goodbye to her.

_I walked fast trying to get to the casket at the same time as my father. His legs were so much longer than mine and I could barely keep up. Finally once he noticed how I was struggling he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to the casket. Matt was walking beside dad carrying his rose, white, mommy always loved white roses. So much that dad had planted white rose bushes out front of the house for her. _

_The line seemed to last forever, Matt had a blank face. He knew it wasn't right for boys to cry. I never understood why mom had died. I barely understood that I would never see her again after today. I didn't want to say goodbye to her. She was my mommy. I wanted her to come home with me and play puppets, or push me on the swing in the back yard. _

_Dad had told me where mommy was going, but I didn't understand that either. How could mommy go anywhere when her body was in that casket? Matt understood though and he told me that she could go anywhere now because she was in heaven. That I didn't understand either, but I trusted Matt. He was my big brother and he had been there when I cried at night wanting my good night kiss from my mother. _

_Finally it was my turn to put my rose on the casket. I put it on there and touched the white casket with my tiny fingers. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go with her. I wanted to be with my mother no matter where she went. I didn't want them to put her in this casket forever. _

"_Good Bye mommy, I love you." I said as tears started to form in my eyes. Daddy and matt put their roses on the casket and my dad leaned down to kiss the casket lightly. I saw the determined look in my father's face not to cry as he said Goodbye. We made our way to the side of the casket and waited. Slowly they lowered the casket into the perfectly rectangular hole and everyone began to leave. My father took my hand and we started leaving. I looked back one more time to the place where my mother was laid to rest and saw men putting dirt into the hole where the beautifully white casket holding my mother was. "No!" I yelled ripping free of my father's hold. "Stop it! She wont be able to go to Heaven!" I yelled running to the hole. _

"_Jeffrey No!" My father yelled and ran after me. In a few strides I was in his arms again. I turned around facing the hole and screamed. _

"_NO!, STOP IT! Let me go back to Mommy!" I yelled as I began to attract the attention of our relatives. "Mommy!" I yelled reaching for her. I wiggled and struggled trying to get back to her. "Mommy!" I continued to yell my father only kept walking. I started beating his back with my tiny fists. "Let Me GO!" I yelled kicking now trying to get to her. The gates closed before me and I quieted. _

Now I was the dad, holding my sons hand. We put our red roses on the casket, it was a dark oak wood. Orael touched the casket and I picked him up. I turned to leave and held him to my chest as I knew they were beginning to fill in the hole. Orael sniffled and let me hold him. I got out of the graveyard without Orael screaming for his mother. I didn't know if that was a blessing or not.

When we got back to the house Orael went into his bedroom and I could hear his wailing from the kitchen. Nicol wheeled herself up to me and I laid my head on her shoulder. I put my drink on the counter in front of me and adjusted my position in the chair. Nicol held me close and I sighed.

"I love you Nicol." I said and kissed her. She kissed me back and I knew that things were going to get better again. Nicol was a great person and she wouldn't leave me. We would get through all of this together. Maybe Orael would accept Nicol as his mother after time. It was a sad hope, but a hope none the less.

A/N: Alright well I know that that chapter was a little short, but hey I'm not good at funerals. I've only been to two, and I didn't cry at them or anything. I'm not normal I know. Anyway you know…I still need those BABY NAMES!!!!!!!! Those would be nice. The only baby names I have are from Voodoo Kisses. Thank you btw they are awesome. But anyway REVIEW PLEASUMS WITH BABY NAMES!!!!

~*Morna*~


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: 80 miles worth of motor cycle riding later I am back to give you guys another chapter. Holy Shista my bum is hurting! My joints are hurting and my ankles are killing me. My face is frozen and my hands can barely move. I FELL GREAT! I haven't ridden for two years and that was just great! Anyway. Here is the next chapter for those of you who are feening for another chapter.

Chapter Twenty Nine: Can't Wait Another Day

Nicol and I sat on the back deck watching Orael play on the new swing set I had put up. He had invited the friend he had met at the park over to the house and her mother had brought her over thankful to get a few hours off from mothering. Nicol had insured her that nothing would go wrong. It had been four months since Beth died and Orael was healing nicely. Nicol had gotten her casts taken off a while ago and life seemed to be going back into place.

Something was bothering me though. Something deep inside of me was itching and I couldn't figure out what I needed to scratch to sustain that itch. I had tried drawing, I had tried writing poetry, I had tried racing on my motocross bikes, and I had even tried hanging out with the guys and being crazy. Nothing seemed to quell the itch that was forming in me. It wasn't the fact that I needed sex and I was overly horny. It was a different kind of itch, something I needed to do that I hadn't done in a long time.

Nicol saw me staring off into space trying to figure out what is was and put her hand on my cheek. Orael and Alonza were watching us from their swings as Nicol kissed me on the cheek. I put my hand up to hide the passionate kiss that I gave to her. Orael made a disgusted noise and I could hear Alonza make a soft giggle.

"What are you thinking about there Jeffrey?" She asked putting her hand on my knee and rubbing her thumb along it.

"There is something bothering me and I can't figure out what it is." I responded to her rubbing by putting my own hand on her thigh. It sat there without motion. Anything closer and I would be showing the children something they shouldn't see at their age.

"Well could it be you need to get back into the ring?" She asked and I looked at her. I hadn't thought of the ring since Beth's death. I had been so wrapped up in raising Orael to notice I needed to give back to my fans.

Matt had opened his arms to Orael, and so did my father. Orael was happy to find out that there are people in the world that don't always want to cause him pain. Matt had asked if he could write something about Orael on his myspace. With a couple quick pictures through out the day Matt had put pictures of his new nephew up on his myspace with an entire blog telling our fans about him.

"I…I didn't think about my fans." I admitted and looked back out at Orael and Alonza. Alonza was sitting there with a smile on her face looking at us and Orael looked thoughtful.

"I think your Mommy and Daddy love each other." I heard Alonza say to Orael and he looked at her. I thought he was going to deny Nicol as his mother.

"Yea my Mommy and Daddy love each other a lot." Nicol looked to me with a brightness in her eyes that I had never seen.

"He called me Mommy, Jeffrey." She whispered, which made me smile at her.

"Yea he did." That was another thing that had been bothering me. Nicol and I had been dating for almost three years. We had loved each other, both admittedly, for almost four. _'Maybe It's time to make her my wife.' _I thought looking from Orael to Nicol. We could make our own family now. One full of love. No hitting, no cruel words, only love. Orael would have a mother, something I went almost my whole life without. He wouldn't have to deal with me going through girlfriend after girlfriend.

I needed to do so many things to feel complete. I needed to get back into the ring. Maybe Nicol would be interested in home schooling Orael so that both of them would be able to come on the road with me. If the constant moving around bothered Orael, I'm sure we could make arrangements for Orael and Nicol to stay here at the house when he got tired of it.

I had to get back to my fans though. Some of them had no clue that I was better. Some didn't have a clue that I had new hope within me. Almost none of them knew that I had a son and hopefully within some time, a new wife. I had to repay them for what they did for me, not even just for me, for the world.

Then there was Nicol. I had to be ready to make a solid commitment, something permanent. I had never wanted to settle down. I was always the crazy one. Now I wanted nothing but to settle down with a family. I had to get a ring for her. I have to get her a ring and I have to figure out how to propose to her. I had to propose to her in a way that she would like something out of the middle of no where.

She wouldn't like the normal restaurant proposal. I would have to figure that out sometime. First off I had to call McMahon and schedule a time when I can come in for a contract signing. That would be the first thing I did. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed McMahon's secretary to schedule and appointment. I couldn't wait to get back in that ring.

"Hi Chrissy." I said which caused Nicol to look from the children to me. I smiled and squeezed her thigh affectionately. "This is Jeff Hardy."

"Jeff! How are you feeling? I heard you went through a successful operation." Chrissy had always liked me.

"Yea I wanted to schedule an appointment with McMahon, I want to come back." I could hear her flipping through papers on the other side of the phone. She must have put me on her ear piece because I could hear everything.

"Well we are going to be in Atlanta in three days. Should I schedule you for a conference then?" She was still flipping through the book.

"I'll take that appointment, it's fine you don't need to find me another time. I might be waiting until I'm eighty if we were to do that." She laughed at my comment and penciled me in.

"Alright, I'll get you, your plane ticket also." I heard some clicking on the computer.

"Actually Chrissy, I need three tickets." She stopped and cleared her throat.

"Oh, so your back with Beth?" She asked and I felt a pang in my chest.

"No, Beth died four months ago." I whispered into the phone. "I wanted a ticket for my new girlfriend Nicol and my son Orael." She sniffed and I think that I had hurt her feelings. It's not that we would ever be able to go out together anyway. Her parents were Puerto Rican and they had gone back to find her a husband, as was tradition for them.

"You work quick don't you Jeff?" She said jokingly. I didn't hold it against her. I knew that she didn't want to marry someone her parents would find. Someone who would make her stop working even if they had a horrible paying job.

"I've been dating her for three years, Orael is mine and Beth's son." She didn't' say anything and I think I got her to shut up. Not that I was trying to make her be quiet.

"Alright, well I have three plane tickets for the three of you. Have a good flight Jeff." I thanked her and we both hung up.

"We are going to Atlanta!" I said and Nicol looked at me with a smile.

A/N: YAY JEFFREY IS GOING BACK TO THE WWE!!!!! YAY!!!! Well you know the drill. I STILL NEED BABY NAMES!!!! Oh and one last thing, REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: This is the next chapter. I am trying to work on this a lot so that you guys don't have to wait long. I've only had this story up for about a month and I am starting to bring it to a close in my mind. You guys still have a while to go yet, but I can see the ending of the story finally come out of the keyboard lolz. Well, Here we go next chapter for you all.

Chapter Thirty: Atlanta

I was carrying Orael and wheeling my bag behind me. Orael was astounded by everything that was around him. All of this was new to him. The sounds, the people, the smells, the hustle and bustle. He was giddy at the thought that there was even a world outside of North Carolina. Nicol was walking beside me wheeling Orael's and her own luggage.

"Vince has a limo waiting for us. It will take us right to the arena." I said over the loud noise of the airport. Nicol looked at me and smiled. She, like Orael, had never been in a limo before. It had been a regular thing for me.

"Are we going to have to wait for you somewhere?" She asked. I nodded my head. They would have to wait outside of the office. Vince might invite them in after we discussed the contract, but until then I knew that he would have them wait. Matt was at work so he would be able to give Orael a tour of where I will work.

"Yea, most likely. Vince will want to talk to me one on one. Matt can take you guys around." I looked over at Nicol who frowned. She had been iffy about being around Matt again after what had happened. She didn't want it to happen again, and with every hesitance I trusted her even more.

"Alright Jeffrey." Orael looked between us and I could only smile. That was his new Mommy and I was happy he accepted her. We made our way to the limo and got in. Orael sat in his seat staring at the mini bar that was in it. I pushed a couple of buttons on a remote I found next to the seat and turned on the television for him. I stretched out feeling good to be back inside my element. Nicol looked like she felt out of place, but once I relaxed she preceded to relax as well. Leaning up against me I ventured to steel a kiss from her when Orael wasn't looking.

I hadn't had much alone time with Nicol. I was hoping that Matt could take Orael for a night when I proposed to Nicol. I wanted that alone time with her. I couldn't get more than pecks and stolen kisses in with her when Orael was around. I still hadn't had sex with her. What with her broken leg and now without the time or the energy when I had to chase Orael around night and day. Before I could think much about what she would be like in the bedroom, I pulled my thoughts away to save myself the embarrassment when I got to the arena.

"Jeff great to see you on your feet again!" Vince said as I walked into the office. I looked at him and smiled. Everyone had been greeting me as if I hadn't left more than a week for a cold. It was great to be back inside. I had missed the WWE and I could now get back to business.

"It's great to be back Vince. I have to cut to the chase though. I have a kid and a girlfriend waiting with my brother for me." Vince took a double take on me from his papers.

"A kid?" He asked leaning on his desk.

"Beth and I had a kid together before she passed away." I said and Vince's expression changed from interest and amusement to concern and sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear about Beth, Jeff. So how old is the kid now?" Vince asked trying to back to something less painful. I waved a hand at him.

"He is almost 5." I said saw the shock in Vince's face. "She never told me I had a son until a month before she passed." I said answering his unasked question. "We had broken up before that. I met Nicol, my current girlfriend, and we are happy together. We have been dating for about two years now." Vince nodded and motioned for me to sit.

"Well, you said something about a contract." I nodded in affirmation.

"I know that it was you and all my fans that really got me to where I am now. I thank you for all your donations into the foundation that finally figured out how to do reconstructive spinal cord surgeries." Vince smiled.

"We wanted you back Jeff." I nodded with a smile of my own. I knew that things were going back to the way they were because of only one person, and she wasn't even in the room right now.

"I'm glad you wanted me back so badly. It seemed that everyone and their mother wanted me back." I chuckled. Vince let out his own barking laugh and we settled down.

"Well, I already have the contract printed out." I looked up at him. He knew all along that I would be faithful to them. He knew that I would be back. He knew that I needed this job as much as anyone in the business. "All you have to do is sign." I smiled at him. He always thought ahead. I looked at the papers that he slid across the table.

"What would have you done if I just wanted to come in and say thank you for the donations and I didn't want to come back?" I asked as I signed paper after paper.

"I don't think about What ifs Jeff. I know you." I laughed again and passed him the finished paperwork. I was back in the business. The only question was.

"When do I start?" I couldn't wait to show my fans I was back. Vince smiled at me and looked at the schedule on the desk in front of him.

"Well, one of our new members couldn't make it tonight because his plane was canceled from inclement weather. So how about tonight? First thing." I looked at him and then down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a shirt that had a stain on it because Orael had dripped ice cream on me and pants I hadn't washed in a week. My bags were on their way to the hotel we were staying in and I didn't have any other clothes.

"I don't have anything to wear sir." I said as a wavering smile played across my lips. He got a serious look on his face and looked at the clock.

"We have time to get you into clothing. Where is your luggage?" He asked and I told him where they were heading. "Well, let me call the driver, tell him to bring them back as quickly as possible. In the meantime; you go get yourself ready, nothing too big tonight, just an appearance." I nodded and left the office and went into the locker room. Orael was waiting in the locker room with the guys entertaining him.

"I see you've met my son." I said and everyone turned around.

"Jeff!" Those who hadn't seen me already said and walked over to me. Nicol was waiting outside of the locker room waiting for those guys to finish in the locker room before she came in.

A/N: Alright there is the next chapter. Hope you all liked it. I wasn't going to put this up for a while, but Voodoo Kisses convinced me to put another one up…. Hehehehe….Yo Estoy contenta para tu mi amiga! Even though I know she didn't understand that. Anyway. I NEED BABY NAMES!!!!! I love the reviews that I am getting. I love you guys your all awesome! Thank you for reviewing. I haven't gotten many reviews in a while. So yea, REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hey everyone. I don't really have much to say. I'm tired as hell though. My brain isn't working right….. I hope this chapter turns out right. If not im sorry I shouldn't be writing at 6:21 AM. Here we go!

Chapter Thirty One: The Grand Return.

I

had put on my dickie jeans and a jersey that I had brought with me. I normally did my own makeup, but I didn't need it. I was feeling great. Why cover my face as I did when I was in despair? I had nothing to be sad about. This day is great and I could already feel the energy of the fans. My strength returning. I looked at the wheelchair that Vince had had put in the room. To be completely honest I didn't want to get in the chair, but I would do it because I knew my fans would know that I wasn't in it anymore.

"Are you ready Mr. Hardy?" Nicol came up to me. Orael was with his uncle who was at the vending machine. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my back. I turned around and kissed her. I knew that she could feel my happiness, my excitement to be back.

"Ready." I said kissing her again. I loved the feel of her lips on mine. She didn't complain about my beard and she didn't mind where my hands roamed. My right rested on the rise of her ass and the other held the back of her head. Once I let her go, reluctantly which caused her to giggle, I sat down in the wheelchair and closed my eyes.

I could feel the last time I was in my wheelchair without the hope of being able to walk again. I could feel the sorrow and hatred writhe within me. I had to feed off of that memory to be able to give a good show. Nicol pushed me to the curtain and I sighed. Collecting myself I pulled myself deep within. I could feel the happiness of the crowd. They loved that they could go to WWE and see their favorite wrestlers. They didn't know that they were going to see the return of Jeff Hardy.

Nicol kissed me and I began my way out of the curtain. I had my head down and my hood up. I wheeled my way to the middle of the stage and waited. Everyone began to get quiet trying to see who was sitting on the stage.

"Who's that?" JR asked trying to see who it was as well. I smiled under the hood. I couldn't wait. Slowly, but surely the arena got quiet. You could hear a pin drop. No one coughed, no one whispered, I felt like the world had stopped spinning just for my return. I knew the people at home were watching with intent. "We can't see their face!" JR continued. No one knew I was there, no one accept Vince, and the wrestlers I saw backstage.

With the first beat of my music I stood. Throwing back my hood I let the world see my face. Humping the air to show that I could do all the things I used to I ran down to the ring and slid in.

"It's Jeff Hardy! It's Jeff Hardy!" JR went on pushing Matt striker in the arm. "We haven't seen him since he was paralyzed!" The fans roared around me. I jumped up on the ropes without fear. Nodded my head with the music I felt them. I felt the world reaching out to me. I felt them welcome me with open arms. This was what I lived for. This is was everything that I had known and loved. This was my orbit, my element, my world. I went to each turn buckle running and jumping. Hopping and spinning. Finally I retrieved a microphone from a smiling announcer.

I stood there in the middle of the ring as my fans roared around me. I could see the posters with the Hardy symbol on them. I could see the arm bands around the arena. I closed my eyes and spread my arms. Everyone cheered, everyone reached out to me. I felt like the roof was going to blow off the building. If warm welcomes were rated on the places of the earth, this was like hell on earth. This was the warmest welcome I had ever experienced. I lapped up the energy from the fans as if it was milk and I was the starved cat. Finally I closed my arms and opened my arms. The microphone went to my mouth and it was as if someone turned off the sound.

"I can't tell you how much I have missed you guys!" I yelled into the microphone. A smaller eruption emitted from the crowd. They were more interested in hearing what I had to say. "I have been through hell, and I have to say guys, that if it wasn't for most of you out there; If it wasn't for the Hardy Nation and my adoring fans, I would not be standing here right now!" I took a moment to calm my nerves. I felt like I was on top of the world, yet I wanted to cry with happiness.

"I love all of you out there who ever supported me, who never gave up on me, who stuck with me even when I disappeared off the face of the earth. I may be Jeff Hardy, but I wouldn't be Jeff Hardy the Charismatic Enigma of the WWE if it weren't for all of you! I think everyone of the Hardy fans should get the applause for tonight! You are the ones who deserve this!" I clapped for the Hardy Nation and everything it has done for me. Once the building quieted again I put the microphone back to my lips.

"I am so proud, and thankful to have fans like you!" I continued. The room was dead silent except for the echoes of my speech. "I spent two years in my home, wallowing in my sorrow because I didn't have a hope in the world. I lost my girlfriend, I felt like a burden to my friends and family, and most of all I hated myself." I knew I could tell them of my darkest moments. They would still love me all the same. After all, I may be famous, but they know that I am still human and I, like any other person, have my limits.

"It wasn't until that third year that I had any type of reason to live." A picture of Nicol that very first day I saw her flashed into my mind and I smiled. I closed my eyes and faced my head to the floor. "She is sitting right behind that curtain." I continued. "Not only did she help me to get back into touch with my friends and family after I had shut them out of my life, but she also helped me get the courage to go back onto television." Vince said I had ten minutes to fill, and I had only been out there for five, I knew I had time to tell my story.

"An awesome website organized a donation for the research for spinal cord injuries. Not only did Vince McMahon give millions of dollars into the organization to help me get back here, but with the combination of all the donations from my fans, you," I pointed to the fans around in a circle. "And you," I pointed at a camera man who was directed to the televisions. "blew his donation out of the water! You guys helped the researchers figure out how to fix spinal cords and THAT is what brought me back to the WWE. I spent countless hours trying to build up the muscles in my legs so that I could walk again. I didn't fully get out of that wheelchair for almost a year after I had gotten the operation." I motioned toward the wheelchair still sitting on the stage.

"I just wanted to say-" I was cut off by yelling coming from the stage. A little figure was running toward me. I laughed and got out of the ring. Orael ran toward me and I picked him up, putting him in the ring I got back in.

"Daddy! I saw you on the television! Look Look there you are!" Orael was amazed at how I could be on television and how I could be standing right in front of him. "I'm on there too! Daddy I'm on television!" I chuckled and picked him up. The microphone picked up what he had said and the fans were murmuring.

"I see Orael, how did you find me?" I asked and got chuckles from the crowd. I knew that this wasn't supposed to happen, but after all this was only my return. Vince never said what I could and couldn't do.

"Mommy told me you were outside of the curtain." He responded taking the microphone from my hand and inspecting it. I let him have it. I positioned it toward my mouth and spoke.

"Well everyone, no need to hide it now. This is my son Orael."

"Well Hi Orael!" I heard Matt Striker say and he looked around for the voice. I laughed and so did the crowd around me. I balanced Orael on my hip and took the microphone back from him when he offered it.

"Nicol baby, why don't you come out here and get Orael." I said into the microphone. Nicol looked around as she came out and the crowd got quiet. "Nicol won American Idol last year." I said and the crowd erupted into cheers. I loved these fans. They were happy for anyone and everyone. They were really great. Nicol came walking up the steps and I opened the ropes for her.

"You know you could have kept him until you came back from the curtain." She whispered and I smiled.

"I know but, they had already seen Orael, I wanted them to see you too." I whispered back. She looked at me with a playful scolding look.

"You better not get in trouble." She said and I laughed. I kissed her lightly. Orael made a face which the camera got and the crowd laughed with me. Opening the ropes again they walked back up the ramp.

"That is my new family everyone!" I said and the crowd cheered for Orael and Nicol. I got back into the center of the ring and got back to business. "I am so glad to be back. The energy in this room is nothing compared to how much energy I can feel from the whole Hardy Nation. I know every Hardy Nation member who is watching television, or who is out in that crowd right now, is the happiest they have been in a long time. I know that I have made their night, week, or even their year. I would like to let all of you know, before I wrap this up, that you all have made my year. You all have made me the happiest man alive. I couldn't be here without you! I love you all! I will see you all very soon!"

As the crowd erupted again, I put the microphone back into the woman's hands and got out of the ring. Walking around the ring I touched each and every hand that I could get to. I walked up the ramp and then back down trying to say hello to everyone. I fed off their energy and I knew that nothing could ruin my day. I was on cloud nine. I stood at the top of the ramp and looked at the wheelchair. I looked at it for a long time. I got an idea from it. Something I should have done a long time ago.

For now I picked up the wheelchair and held it above my head. I threw it off the stage and yelled at the top of my lungs. Walking back to center stage I stood there and breathed in everything around me. The smell of the pyros, the smell of thousands of people packed into this bulding like sardines. I was home, and all I could think of doing right now was the one last thing that I had to do to make my life completely perfect.

A/N: Long chappie! YAY! Well I thought it was going to be longer from the beginning and I am glad that it did turn out to be longer. I didn't know how you guys would have reacted if it was a shortie. Jeff's return had to be put into great detail. Well I am going to head to bed for a little bit until my friend calls me. Lolz. Love you guys! BABY NAMES AND REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

I have baby names from Voodoo Kisses (Great author and friend you should check out her stuff) and I have a new contestant HardyCenaGrl Thank you two so much for sending me names. I love when my readers interact with me! It's fun for everyone and the readers have some input!

~*Morna*~


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been updating like I used to. My friends have been over my house and when they are here I can't focus right. But I promise you will get three or four chapters when I update from now on. I feel like this story has gone really fast. It might be because I typed it up and I can type faster than I can write, but hey, I love this story a lot and its going to be one of my best works. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter Thirty Two: Goodbye Forever

Waking up in my own bed after going to Georgia was welcomed. I would always love my own bed, nothing would change that. Nicol shifted beside me and I collected her into my arms. Air poured into her lungs as she woke up. She turned around in my arms and kissed me on the lips. My body ached for more than those kisses, but I didn't want to push her into anything. I wanted her to trust me more than anything right now and that rift that we had after New Years was putting everything off balance. I knew that she didn't know if I had, had sex with Beth. I know that if I was in her place I would think that I would. After all she knew that I hadn't had sex for years. It wasn't rocket science.

Instead I grabbed her around her waist and gave her my famous bear hugs. She cried out and struggled to breath under the force of my arms. Finally after a few seconds I let her go and she wheezed trying to pull air back into her crushed lungs. I laughed until she got her bearings, when she decided to beat me up.

"Jeffrey I couldn't breathe!" She said pummeling my chest and aiming several times for my head. I laughed blocking the playful slaps to my face. Finally when she stopped I peeked out from my refuge and smiled. She glared at me eyes flashing with laughter. I moved out to kiss her and she caught my lips with her fingers. "No kisses, you tried to crush me." I chuckled from behind closed lips. She let them go and I was free to speak.

"If I wanted to crush you, I would have." I murmured.

"What did you say?" She asked. I laughed and she continued to pummel me into the mattress. Our relationship was going great. I couldn't see why it wouldn't be. We have our bickering, but we know that, that only makes us stronger.

An hour later I stood with Orael in my arms in the kitchen. Orael was eating a piece of bacon I had just handed him off the stove and chattering away about how he was excited to start school this upcoming year.

"Daddy, do I have to go to Uncle Matt's?" Orael asked as he finished the bacon. I handed him another with a smile.

"Yes you do Orael. Daddy and Mommy are doing something today and you can't be here." Matt was coming to pick Orael up any minute, otherwise I would have made him wait to eat breakfast. In actuality the breakfast was for Nicol and I. Orael was going to eat when he went over to his uncle's. Needless to say matt wasn't happy about getting up earlier than his 12:00 schedule.

"When am I coming home?" Orael asked his voice having a whining tone to it.

"I don't want to hear any whining Orael, you will be home this afternoon." I said putting him at the table. I went into the living room to pack Orael's bag. He had some toys and I was also packing some movies that Matt and Orael could watch. Packing Orael a change of clothes in case he got messy I zipped up the bag and put it by the door. By the time that I came back into the kitchen Orael had finished eating and he was rummaging through the fridge for more. "Orael, you are going to eat at Uncle Matt's house. There is no need to raid the fridge." Picking up my son I put him in the living room to watch 64 Zoo Lane. As he enjoyed watching Lucy and the animals from 64 zoo lane I found my way into my bedroom where Nicol was collecting clothes for laundry.

"Mr. Hardy, you have got to learn how to put your clothes in one place!" She exclaimed leaving me with a blush as she picked up a thong from the floor. I was glad that she didn't mind doing my laundry. I never liked doing it and I'm not one to fold my clothes. I put them on hangers and into my closet they went, everything from pants to shirts. The only thing that ever went in my dresser was my socks, and those I just threw in there. I never took the time to match them up.

"I never had to before you came around." I came over and poked her in her stomach. She bent over and giggled. Some of the clothes in her arms fell.

"Jeffrey!" She yelled and I poked her again. As I continued poking her she dropped more and more clothes. Finally once she was fed up she dropped the clothes and tackled me onto the bed.

"I thought nurses were supposed to care for their patients not tackle them." I said pushing loose hair out of her face.

"You haven't been my patient since you decided to set me up for American Idol Jeffrey." She responded and got off of me. I heard a knock on the door and got up myself.

"That would be Matt." I walked out into the living room as Matt walked in through the door.

"Hey brother." He said looking around to find Orael.

"Hey Matt." I replied pointing to the couch. Orael was finished watching 64 Zoo Lane and he was happily coloring in his coloring book.

"Orael, come on we have to get back. Miss. Rachael is cooking breakfast for us!" he said naming his current girlfriend. I looked to Orael who was cleaning up his crayons and putting them into his cubby. He ran over to me and I kissed him on the forehead.

"Have fun Orael." I said as Matt walked to the door to pick up his bag.

"Bye Bye Daddy." He said and ran to catch up with his uncle. "I'm coming Uncle Matt!" He barreled through the door and Matt shut it lightly. I looked to Nicol who walked out of the laundry room and smiled.

"You ready?" I asked as she pulled on shoes. She was wearing shorts that used to be jeans. They were cut up almost to her butt, and a cut tank top. It was almost 100 degrees outside and a perfect day for this. I went into the garage and hopped in my truck. Everything I needed was already in my truck. Nicol hopped in beside me and I backed out. Down through the Imagi-Nation we went until I stopped at a ditch. There hadn't been rain in a while, so the ditch was bone dry. There were no trees around and I knew I could do this without causing any type of fire.

I went to the back of the truck and I pulled several canisters of gasoline from the truck. I also grabbed a box of things and pulled down my wheelchair from the bed of the truck. Nicol pulled out some of the things I had written, like my several attempts at saying goodbye to the world before I killed myself. I hadn't gone through with it because I couldn't do that to my family. Not only would it have been selfish, but something else had always stopped me and I never knew what.

I wheeled the chair down into the ditch while Nicol carried the box. She pulled out a pack of matches and I took them from her. Placing the box on the chair I ran back up the slope to the truck.

"You stay back up here." I told her as I carried both canisters down to the chair. I drenched the papers and the chair. I even poured a puddle around the chair. I trailed the gas through a small ditch I had dug and up to where Nicol and I stood. I had brought more canisters of gasoline to make sure that everything of the chair melted and was destroyed by fire. I had chopped wood in the bed of the truck I would throw into the fire to make it last longer.

Nicol and I both took a match and light them. Bending down together we light the trail of gas. As the fire raced down the trail and into the ditch I let what I used to be while I was in that chair go. The monster within me followed that fire and went right to eating what had once imprisoned it.

"Goodbye." I said and sat there on the bed of the truck with Nicol watching an episode of my life fade away into nothingness. She sat there with her head on my shoulder feet swinging back and forth. I smiled down at her and took a pile of wood down the ditch. Throwing each one down there I came back up and the smell of burning rubber and wood reached our noses.

"Jeffrey." Nicol said looking up at me as the day wore on. I put more wood into the fire as the hours went by to keep the fire going. I looked down at her with one of my famous smiles.

"Yes Nicol?" I asked and rubbed her arm with my hand that had been resting on her opposite leg.

"You're amazing." She said with a smile back at me. I leaned down and kissed her. Nothing could have made this day better. I knew I had my girl, my son, my job, my life, and my mobility. Once I let the fire die down after ten hours of it eating away a part of my past that would only be represented by my thoughts from now on, Nicol and I packed what little there was left from our escapades and drove home.

A/N: Alright! Everyone knows that the Hardy brothers love fire! So why not say goodbye to the Jeff Hardy who had given up on life just that way! No more monster inside of Jeffrey YAY!!!!! Ehem…..BABY NAMES!!!!!!!!! Love you guys lots! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: We are slowly bringing this story to a close. [GASP!] Did she say close?! Yes I did!!!! The story is coming to an end! With all the twists and turns I am bringing this baby to a close. Who knows I may do a sequel….but I don't think I am going to. I have a lot of other stories that I have to work on. Not to mention my two Matt hardy stories. A Change of heart and My Egyptian Goddess. As of right now I am seeing four more chapters and that is it. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter Thirty Three: Completing the Circle

It was the fourteenth of June and Nicol and I were sitting out on the back porch enjoying a candle light dinner. Orael was over his friend's house hanging out with Alonza and her brother Faust. I had made the dinner, Beef Wellington with rice pilaf and steamed broccoli as a side. It had gone well. I hadn't burnt anything and I had a good feeling that she liked the food. I leaned over the table once I was finished my food and took her unoccupied hand in mine.

"So, Can Men cook?" I asked. Nicol continued chewing her food until she was finished, which was a relief to my nerves. I hated when people talked with their mouths full, or chewed with their mouths open. Nicol patted my hand lightly.

"No." She responded and I looked at her a little hurt. So she hadn't liked the food. I thought that I had done my best. "Men can't, but somehow you beat the odds and can." She finished. I smiled at her and laughed.

"Thanks for making me feel like shit for thirty seconds of my life." I replied sitting back in my chair. I stood grabbing her empty plate and mine. Taking them inside I put water on them so I could get the food off easily later. Walking onto the back porch I took Nicol's hand. In my back pocket was a black flashlight that I would use to see with. "Come on, the fire works are about to start soon." I said as she stood.

"It's not even the fourth of July yet Jeffrey." She said standing and taking my hand. I just shot a smile back at her as I went down the steps first. We walked along the Imagi-Nation, to a hill that still had grass on it. I didn't mind, but it would be gone by the time I ran over it with my motocross bikes a couple of times. Playing with the berets in her hair a couple of times along the way I finally got her long hair out of its elegant hold.

"You need to let your hair down more." I told her when she objected.

"It gets in the way." I laughed and ran my fingers through it. I laid down a blanket that I had kept in the backpack on my back and Nicol sat down. Lying down next to her I collected her in my arms and let her lay on my chest.

"It's fine, you see mine down a lot don't you?" I asked her and she snorted with disbelief.

"No, you just have so much of it that it looks like it is down." She replied.

"That isn't true! I have my hair down a lot!" I argued with a growing smile on my face. It was almost time. I fiddled with the box in my pocket, making sure that I wasn't crushing it as I moved. I wanted everything to be perfect for her. Luckily for me it hadn't rained. It was warm, but not too hot. The stars were out and Nicol was pointing out certain constellations to me.

It seemed like forever before my phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly read the text and I fished out the tiny box from my pocket. I got in front of Nicol and smiled.

"Nicol, I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time." I said. She looked at me as I kneeled down in front of her. She put her hand to her mouth knowing what was going to come out of my mouth, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

"Oh Jeffrey." She said before some fire works went off. She looked up to them bursting in the sky behind me. I saw her lips form the words that the red and gold fireworks made. The sky read, NICOL WILL YOU MARRY ME? Nicol looked back down and I could see pure happiness in her eyes. "Yes Jeffrey! Yes I will!" She said with growing tears in her eyes. I took the ring out of the box. The ring was made of rainbow sapphires. Her birthstone was Sapphire so I saw it fitting.

"I love you Nicol." I said after I had kissed her fingers. She flung her arms around my neck and we kissed like that for a long time. Finally when we parted I took her hand in mine and I started to walk back to the house. It was dark and there were more fireworks going off in the distance. The door opened silently and I could hear my dogs sleeping from the living room. Backing into the house I led her through the hall way and into the bedroom.

"How romantic can you be Jeffrey Nero Hardy?" She asked as her gaze was cast about the room. Candles were light around the room. I had, had Rachael come over to light them for me once I had sent her a text saying we would be back in ten minutes. Rachael had left and was long gone before we had entered the house. There was a faint erotic smell to the room. Something I had gotten from Nicol's Best Friend about a month ago. Black Rose Petals were scattered about the bed and around it. I had made the bed up with satin red sheets, and there were around 20 pillows on the bed for support.

"I can be as romantic as you want me to be." I whispered into her ear. That was all that needed to be said before I closed the door behind us.

A/N: Alright, so I actually read some of the FanFiction rules this past week, and I realized that I am doing some illegal things here, lolz. I am not allowed to write Explicite Sexual content in my stories….well; I am going to abide by that rule in this story. If any of my other stories do get reported however, I will just have to put them back up without the sexual chapters. Sad to say, but I am too lazy to go and fix every single one of my stories. That is why I rated them M for mature…. There used to be a day where we could write explicate content in our stories on here, but I guess someone complained and ruined it….anyway. I hope you guys liked this chapter! BABY NAMES!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!

~*Morna*~


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: not much to say again….to early. On a Saturday it's too early to be up at this time. 9:34 is TOO EARLY!!!! Alright I'm done complaining. Enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter Thirty Four: First Day

Orael was running around the house gathering things he wanted to take on his first day of school. I was rubbing my eyes and yawning. I had just come home from work to see Orael off on his first day of school. Nicol and I had discussed the school thing and had decided that for now, Orael needed to be in one place. If he decided in the future to come with me then we would make arrangements.

There was a reason I never did as well as Matt did in school, and that would be how tired I was when I woke up in the morning. I never was one to sleep during the night and get a good night sleep. I slept during the day and got a great night sleep. Orael on the other hand seemed like he had slept great. He was bouncing around the room happy to be going to a new place with new people. Alonza was also starting school this year, so he was hoping that they would be in the same classroom.

Nicol was standing in front of the stove cooking Orael bacon and eggs for breakfast. She was happily humming one of her new songs to herself. She had written a bunch in the past couple of months and I was very proud of her. She was going to be recording in the next couple of weeks and I couldn't wait to flaunt her new CD around to the others. I knew that everyone would buy it. She would be all over the radio and things would be great. The only thing I was worried about at the moment was, in a year or two, how Orael would feel when Nicol went on tour. I knew that she could decide where she went and when.

Maybe we could get the tour to follow the WWE so that we could still be together and not have to worry about never seeing each other. As my own thoughts continued in the pattern that they were going, Nicol placed the bacon and eggs on plates and put them in front of us. All of us sat down and ate breakfast while Orael chattered away about how much fun he was going to have at school.

Finally I wiped my mouth and stood. Kissing Nicol I looked at Orael. "Come on buddy." I said reaching a hand out to him. He hopped off the chair and grabbed his backpack which had been propped up against his chair the whole time. He ran over to Nicol and gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye Mommy!" He called as he raced for the door. I chuckled and shook my head. I can't even remember when I had been that excited to go to school.

"Bye Darlin'." I said and kissed her again, this time a little more passionately. I put my hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly. "We can try again soon baby." I said reassuring her once again. She had been upset when she had tested for her pregnancy. The home test had been positive, but when she got a doctors test it had come up negative. I had, had to reassure her that we would have a baby together almost every day.

"Come on Daddy!" Orael called and I smiled. Nicol kissed me again and smiled up at me.

"I know Jeffrey." She said and I turned to leave. "I love you." She called. I turned around and looked to her.

"I love you too Nicol." I replied before disappearing from sight. Orael was already outside at the motorcycle. I laughed and put his tiny head into his helmet. He was after all 6 now and I wouldn't keep him from a motorcycle ride. I had been younger when I rode motorcycles. I swung my leg onto the bike and settled myself there. Orael climbed onto the bike and fastened his arms around my waist. "Ya'll set there buddy?" I asked and revved the engine. He giggled behind me and I felt him nod against my back.

Off we went, down the driveway and onto the highway. Orael giggled the whole way there. Once we got to the school Orael hopped off the bike and bounced where he stood. I got off of the bike and took off my helmet. Turning the bike off I took the key with me and put my helmet and Orael's onto the bike.

"Come on Daddy!" he said and took my hand into his tiny one. I laughed and put a hand through my multi colored hair. I hadn't gotten much sleep, and I knew I probably looked a mess. I hadn't shaved yet this morning, so stubble was breaking through the design I had shaved into my beard. I hadn't taken the electric blue nail polish off my nails. Thankfully I had showered after my match, so I didn't smell, and my hair wasn't greasy.

I was wearing a button up dress shirt and a tie with black pants. The white dress shirt however wasn't tucked in. Part of my own style, the only people who would care would be the parents. It was my profession to be out of the ordinary, and so much a part of my personality. I wasn't going to change for some teachers and parents. I bet I was going to be the coolest parent in that whole damn place.

We stepped into the building and found his classroom. I looked at the tiny desks and laughed quietly to myself. Orael chattered, pointing out all the colors and all the different things. Needless to say he caused the parent's and kid's attention to come to us. I stood there smiling at Orael's excitement and I kneeled down next to him.

"Orael, listen to me." He stopped his bouncing and looked to me; his full attention was now on me. I could feel the envy of the other parents whose children were running around the room. "You have to listen to your teacher. Anything she tells you to do, do it alright. No matter if you think it isn't fun or you think it is stupid you have to do it." I had already had a talk with him about the certain things that he should never let other people do to him, he knew the only things he should take an exception to this rule I was giving him.

"Alright Daddy." He said and hugged me around the neck.

"Do everything she says other than those couple things we talked about at home. Don't tell anyone about the things we talked about at home alright Orael?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded and I released him. I patted him on the back and he ran off. Alonza it turns out was in his class and I smiled at her mother.

"You never change do you Mr. Hardy?" She asked and I smiled. I looked down at the bump in her stomach.

"Almost time." I said with a slight envious look. Nicol was supposed to be the one who was pregnant right now.

"Yea, we already decorated the nursery." She said patting her stomach lightly. The other parents were looking at us with a slight sneer. I knew I wasn't going to be the most popular. Hell they probably thought I was gay. Not to mention when Orael told his class what I did, the kids would tell their parents and then I wouldn't be welcome at all. My profession was all about violence and they would probably think nothing but that from Orael.

"Mr. Hardy, Welcome. I am Miss. Cardarelli. It is going to be very nice having Orael in my class." She said holding out her hand. I shook it and smiled.

"Thank you Miss. Cardarelli. I will expect nothing less than the best from this school. I had attended it as a child myself. I know that this school is a good one." I said and withdrew my hand. Miss. Cardarelli gave me one of those looks that I knew she was interested. I chuckled softly and swallowed. I was never one to like being stared at with hunger. I felt like a mouse, and the females were the cats. I finished the introduction and I walked to the door. Orael said goodbye and I walked out into the parking lot.

"Your son better not influence my child to be like you." Said a father as his wife walked to the car. He was in a business suit, probably going to work.

"I have no intention of changing your child." I said revving the engine of my bike. As it was idling I continued with. "At least I don't have to work a nine to five job. I never let those chains wrap around me." I looked back at the man who blinked and looked a little red. He stormed after his wife and I chuckled. Some men never grew up.

That evening Nicol had cooked dinner for all of us and I was recharged after a long nap from twelve to three, after a particularly good love making session with Nicol. I could get used to this school thing. Orael was only in Kindergarten but he still went every day all day. It was one of the things the school prided in.

Orael was rambling away about all the things that he did in school today and I was listening with as much of my attention as I could with Nicol making little comments about how well I performed today. Orael didn't catch on to any of it thankfully. Finally when we got Orael to bed Nicol and I returned to the bedroom. You could say we were like little rabbits. After all we were still young and I wasn't anywhere near stopping.

A/N: Just a couple more chapters!!!!!!!! AHH!!!! BABY NAMES!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!!!! (Just a bit hyper from lack of sleep.)

~*Morna*~


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Two more Chapter's my friends. Don't worry I won't stop writing at the end of this story. Remember I still have a couple other stories I am writing! A change of Heart is a story that both my friend VoodooKisses and I are writing. Please feel free to go and check that one out! Also I am writing a story called My Egyptian Goddess. I don't know if I am going to finish that one though. I have been trying to write it for about two years now and I feel like I don't have many ideas for that one, so I might be ditching that one. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter Thirty Five: Wedding Bells Will Sing

It was the day of the wedding. I was sitting in a chair under the church with my father, Matt, Shannon, and Shane. I was in my suit for the day and I hadn't seen Nicol since yesterday. It was a warm and beautiful spring day, the 17th of May. I had redone my hair with new colors, red and blonde. The wedding colors were red, gold, and silver. I had refused to put silver in my hair, so I remained with blonde and red. Nicol had done her hair with red and a white blonde that looked almost silver, so her hair blended with mine to create our theme.

Orael was standing in his little suit talking with his Uncle Shannon. He was as excited, if not more, than everyone else. No one could match my excitement though. I was just happy to be in that church almost ready to get married. I could only imagine how Nicol felt. She had picked her three best friends to be her bride's maids. Her best friend, the one who had given me the erotic burning oils, was her maid of honor.

"Where did the demeanor go Jeff?" My older brother asked me as he sat beside me. I looked to him and smiled. I shrugged and looked back to the wall.

"It's somewhere in there." I replied running my hands over my legs. I still to this day had to rub them to make sure that they were still working. In the past year I had donated enough money to four lucky families to have one of their family members get the same operation I had. Thankfully all of them had been successful. The percentage rate of successful surgeries was going up and I was happy that I was able to help those families.

"Well, sitting here staring at the wall won't help anything." Matt said and patted my knee. He stood and walked over to our father who had been sitting on the couch in the other room.

"Easy for you to say." I called after him and stood. I needed some air. I walked out of the church and into the courtyard. There were tulips, roses, daisies, and daffodils lining the edges of the yard. In the center was a winding path. It barely touched the edges of the yard on the outside and wound in a spiral until it came to the center circle. I started walking slowly through the path. I had been through a lot in the past couple of years. Everything was jumbled in my mind and I could barely remember my vows to her.

* * *

_"Mr. Hardy, we have bad news. There is no good news we are sorry to say." My whole attention was focused on the doctor. I moved to sit up, but it was like moving dead weight. But this wasn't the usual feeling of my legs being asleep. No, I couldn't feel them. _

_ "Mr. Hardy, you are permanently immobile from the waist down." I looked around the room, my father was looking at me his tired eyes even more worn. Matt was looking down at the ground his face betraying how he really felt. Beth was still crying. It was true. I could see it, I could feel it! I didn't have to wait for them to say "Gotcha!" I knew. I would never be able to walk again. I would never be able to work with the WWE again. I would never be able to drive, or ride, or run. _

_ I heard laughing, hysterical laughter. Everyone looked at me and watched with horrified faces. Where was the laughing coming from? The stupid laughing! This is no laughing matter!_

_ "Stop laughing!" I yelled and Matt put a hand on my foot_

_ "Jeff, you were laughing." I tried to move my foot to get his hand off it, but it wouldn't move. _

_ "I'm cripple." I said reaching for the bed rail. "I'm cripple." I said again, "No this can't be happening." The nurse closed the door just as I started screaming. It filled the room and leaked out my window. The sound of my cries reverberated off the court yard walls and worked their way around the hospital despite the attempts of the nurse. Beth wouldn't meet my gaze when I was finished. "Look at me!" I yelled at her throwing the blankets off of my legs. I pulled myself to a sitting position. "Beth!" From there she left. No goodbye, no I love you, no I'm sorry. She was just gone. _

I was still circling around the outside of the garden. I was trying to sort out my thoughts. I was trying to maintain my normal Jeff Hardy cool. I could handle anything. Why couldn't I handle this? This after all was something that I had wanted to do with Nicol since the day I had met her.

"_Hello Mr. Hardy I am from your doctor's office. Your doctors said that you may need some help in the home so they sent me to help you." Her smile was so uplifting. I could see that her hair was black with red and purple strips through it. Her eyes were a bright green, one that you can only imagine. She had a tan that made her look like she was Spanish or Native American in some of her heritage. She had full lips and her figure was that of an hourglass. She had high cheek bones and a small face. Her outfit was normal for a nurse, but also had a little bit of personality added to it. She had stickers on her name tag and also black berets in her hair. Her belt that was holding up her pants was rainbow studded. The belt buckle said Nicol and had two flying V guitars crossing underneath it. Her nails were as long as a nurse was allowed to keep their nails and covered with acrylic. The color of her nails was a vibrant purple, my favorite color. She was drop dead gorgeous! _

_ "I didn't get any calls from my doctor's office." I said trying to remember the last time I had seen my doctor. I thought it had been two months ago but I couldn't think straight. _

_ "I know they didn't send me here today. They were going to call you tomorrow, but I figured we should meet before then since I would have been arriving at your house to help you tomorrow." She smiled again, that smile that was intoxicating. So dazzling that I could look at it for hours, or maybe it was her lips. I couldn't decide. _

Another turn in and I was getting a little farther away from the edge. I shoved my hands in my pockets. Nicol had brought upon a change within myself and had brought hope back into my life. She had brought solace to a life that I couldn't. She had tamed a beast within me that had been swallowing me whole.

"_The motocross bikes are behind the corvette." I said as she got off. I watched her walk over to the motocross bikes. She dusted the seat off on one of them and hopped on it. She tested out the feel of the seat under her and got off. I knew she wasn't going to start them. Not only because she didn't have the keys to the Kawasaki, but because she didn't want to make this hurt even more than it already did. _

"_Nice rides. Come on lets go take your dogs outside." Now that I had seen my bikes with someone on them it made me wish even more that I wasn't stuck in this hell. I backed out of the garage and toward the back door. The monster within me was biting at its chains again. I just hoped that it didn't last for long. I didn't want to hurt her. I let the dogs outside and smiled when she came into view. I didn't need her to know that she had made me upset. Life was changing around me and slowly but surely I was changing too. Something in me was changing and I hoped it was for the best. _

I was slowly losing myself in my thoughts, something I hadn't gotten to do in a long time. I had let my life consume me so much that I hadn't thought of anything but the present. That was what I preached about though, wasn't it? Live for the moment. Yea, that was Jeff Hardy.

"_I won't leave you Jeffrey." She said reaching out to me before jumping as my phone rang. My phone hadn't ringed since she was here and I guess it startled her for the quiet to be broken. I let it ring not wanting to get it. "Aren't you going to get that?" She asked looking at me with a glance that said 'you wouldn't leave your phone just ring would you?' I wheeled to the kitchen where my phone was. Glaring down at the phone I saw it was my brother. Why now when she was here? I didn't want to talk to him and I didn't want to be bothered. I flipped the phone open and brought it to my ear. _

_ "Hey." I said into the phone._

_ "I just got his answering machine again." It sounded like he was going to leave a message, I wondered how many of those I had accumulated over the years. I never checked them. _

_ "No this is me, What's up bro?" Matt seemed to be thunder struck for a moment before he answered. _

_ "Jeff?" Matt seemed to still not believe that I had answered my phone. _

_ "Yes Matt?" _

_ "We ummm…We…"_

_ "Spit it out brother." I sounded like I had years ago before I had lost everything. I sounded alive and I sounded just like Jeff hardy the Enigma should have sounded. _

_ "We wanted to know if you wanted to be in a Hardy show episode, We wanted to update everyone on how Jeff Hardy was doing. You know they are still out there. Your fans. They miss you." I was the one that was thunder struck now. They still loved me, even when I am gone. _

_ "I uhh…" I was the one that couldn't spit it out now. I was stuttering over myself and finally Matt broke the silence. _

_ "They ask about you at every signing, they still carry we miss you Jeff hardy signs to WWE. They still care Jeff. Haven't you been online once?" I struggled to comprehend the news Matt was giving me. They still loved me. _

_ "Sure." I finally said answering his first question. _

_Nicol had given me the courage to show my face again to the public. Not only had I been rewarded for my courage, but I had gotten the answers I had been looking for within myself. Answers that I knew I would have never been able to answer. I knew that my fans had needed to answer them, and in turn they had. Not only had they answered them, but they had worked their best to bring me back. _

_Nicol sat beside me in a chair next to the computer. Her face was placid and untouched with emotion. It didn't take long for the page to load and I knew what was coming next. Matt had ensured that my fans had missed me, but to hear it from them myself would mean so much more. I reached for the mouse and moved the cursor over the page. Scrolling down to the bottom I started to read the comments. _

_ "Jeff Hardy we miss you! We were all so worried when you fell that horrible day, and you disappearing completely made it even worse. We love you Jeff and we want you back in some way. Please come back to T.H.S." Taylor Andrews_

_ "Jeff, Hey man I know how you feel I am stuck in a wheel chair myself. You can't hide away forever though, I wish you would see that there are people out there like you. Even now that you are in a wheel chair." Brian Nyce_

_ "Jeff! I started crying when I saw this documentary! It's unfair that not only did you lose your home, but now you lost your world! I know I can speak for not only myself but everyone else in the Hardy Nation! We are here for you no matter what! Please go to our website, we changed it for you, it has things there for you too." .com Trinity Milligan Owner and founder of Charismenigma._

_ "Jeff my son always wanted to be just like you when he grew up. When you disappeared it broke his heart that his idol had left. Now that you have appeared on T.H.S. and he is thirteen now his hopes are reborn again. He has even started searching for a wrestling teacher. Thanks for coming back." Steve Guiseppi_

_ "They miss you Jeff." That was Nicol. Her voice penetrated my reading. I turned to her and she was smiling brightly. "How could you have ever thought that they wouldn't still love you. This little girl right here misses you. This little boy idolizes you, even now. This woman offered to send you anything you ever need. This woman who is co owner of Charismenigma she has started a fund raiser to raise money to help with research in spinal cord injury reconstruction." I could see her face light up. "They already have so much Jeff! Do you realize with this much money coming in they could do so much research they wont have a minute to spare!" She turned to me and I could now feel the excitement rushing through her. _

_ "Is this why I have suffered all this time?" I asked._

I had been through hell and back with her. I never expected to walk again. I had withdrawn myself from her so that I wouldn't hurt her or myself when I told her that I wanted the best for her and that we couldn't be together. With a strange twist of fate I was able to walk again. I chuckled at my own way of putting that.

_I took the laptop and logged into my e-mail address. I almost never used it, but I did check it because Matt liked to e-mail me every once and a while on the road. When I logged in my mail box said that I had 120 e-mails. That was too odd to let go. I looked quizzically at the laptop and Nicol scooted next to me. _

"_What's wrong?" She asked and I clicked the first one from Matt. It was titled 'breakthrough' _

"_Matt e-mailed me, and a lot of other people." The page opened and she read the first sentence._

"_There has been a breakthrough by the scientists trying to fix spinal cord injuries. They said they have successfully made a paralyzed man walk again. The only thing that they said would be a problem is physical therapy would be needed to build up the muscles in the legs again. YOU'RE GONNA WALK AGAIN!" Nicol hugged me viciously. I was numb from the news that had just come into my mail box. Every other e-mail had either the same news or congratulations inside. I turned to Nicol and I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face. _

"_I'm gonna walk again!" I hugged her back just as viciously and I could feel my legs waiting to walk. I would work every day till the point of pain just so that I could walk and run again. Who knew how long it was going to take, but I knew I was going to walk again. The people around us were either smiling or scowling at our noise. _

_I was so happy. I was going to walk again and the last thing I wanted to go right then was wait. I had to however; I had to stay with Nicol until she was finished with American Idol. Before she or I even knew what was happening our mouths were locked in a long awaited kiss. My mind buzzed into life and I knew that this was the only thing that I had ever wanted. If this operation was successful I would be able to walk again and we could be together. I wouldn't be holding her back, I could go with her. _

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and I could hear her giggling through the kiss. She laid her head on my shoulder and I held her close to me. _

Nicol had unraveled the knot that I had been in. She had worked at it until it was just as it had been before the accident. Not only had she untangled it, but she had cleaned it from the dirt and the grime it had collected over the years. We even got through the hard times of my mistrust with her. I had regained my trust and she had even been there for me when I needed her most. When all my demons were trying to consume me again, she brought me back into the light.

_Sitting up in bed I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could hear it echo through the house. Nicol sat up in bed breathing fast because of the fear I had caused. She looked over just as I stopped screaming and moved to hold me. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. I still couldn't get over what I had seen when I had found Beth. It was haunting me, and I knew I would have to see her again today. _

"_Jeffrey, it's alright. Shhh." I could hear Nicol console beside me. I took my head from my hands and looked out the window. It wasn't even dawn and I didn't want to go back to sleep. I threw the covers off of me and swung my legs off of the bed. My bare feet hit the cold floor and I let the reality of solid ground consume me. This was reality, not what I had been dreaming. I had, had that dream every night since finding Beth. I would have doubted that that was how she died. _

"_I'm going for a walk." I whispered, half to Nicol half to myself. I stood and put on my shoes without bothering to grab socks._

She had helped me return to the ring. I had to repay the favor that my fans had given to me. I had to show them that I was still thinking of them. After all they had given me everything that I could have ever wanted, but it had all started with her.

_With the first beat of my music I stood. Throwing back my hood I let the world see my face. Humping the air to show that I could do all the things I used to I ran down to the ring and slid in. _

"_It's Jeff Hardy! It's Jeff Hardy!" JR went on pushing Matt striker in the arm. "We haven't seen him since he was paralyzed!" The fans roared around me. I jumped up on the ropes without fear. Nodded my head with the music I felt them. I felt the world reaching out to me. I felt them welcome me with open arms. This was what I lived for. This is was everything that I had known and loved. This was my orbit, my element, my world. I went to each turn buckle running and jumping. Hopping and spinning. Finally I retrieved a microphone from a smiling announcer. _

_I stood there in the middle of the ring as my fans roared around me. I could see the posters with the Hardy symbol on them. I could see the arm bands around the arena. I closed my eyes and spread my arms. Everyone cheered, everyone reached out to me. I felt like the roof was going to blow off the building. If warm welcomes were rated on the places of the earth, this was like hell on earth. This was the warmest welcome I had ever experienced. I lapped up the energy from the fans as if it was milk and I was the starved cat._

She had even helped me when I had burned my past, When I had finally destroyed that monster within myself she had been there.

_Nicol and I both took a match and light them. Bending down together we light the trail of gas. As the fire raced down the trail and into the ditch I let what I used to be while I was in that chair go. The monster within me followed that fire and went right to eating what had once imprisoned it. _

"_Goodbye." I said and sat there on the bed of the truck with Nicol watching an episode of my life fade away into nothingness. She sat there with her head on my shoulder feet swinging back and forth. I smiled down at her and took a pile of wood down the ditch. Throwing each one down there I came back up and the smell of burning rubber and wood reached our noses. _

I had thought for months. I had thought of thousands of ways to propose to Nicol, but none of them had seemed good enough for her. Nothing seemed good enough for the woman who had brought me from the ashes like a phoenix. Finally I had done the one thing I could think of. Give her a proposal that was only fit for God. I had written in across the Heavens and shouted it to all that could hear.

"_Nicol, I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time." I said. She looked at me as I kneeled down in front of her. She put her hand to her mouth knowing what was going to come out of my mouth, but she didn't know how wrong she was. _

"_Oh Jeffrey." She said before some fire works went off. She looked up to them bursting in the sky behind me. I saw her lips form the words that the red and gold fireworks made. The sky read, NICOL WILL YOU MARRY ME? Nicol looked back down and I could see pure happiness in her eyes. "Yes Jeffrey! Yes I will!" She said with growing tears in her eyes. I took the ring out of the box. The ring was made of rainbow sapphires. Her birthstone was Sapphire so I saw it fitting. _

"_I love you Nicol." I said after I had kissed her fingers._

To complete my fantasy life I had even been there to see my own son off to school on his first day. That was something I had never imagined would happen. I never thought for a moment I would wake up to a son and a fiancé who made us breakfast like a traditional southern woman would. I had never imagined straightening my tie and kissing the girl of my dreams goodbye while I drove my son to school. Granted I didn't have the clean pressed suit or the black leather brief case, but I did have that good morning TV style house wife to say good bye to me too.

_Finally I wiped my mouth and stood. Kissing Nicol I looked at Orael. "Come on buddy." I said reaching a hand out to him. He hopped off the chair and grabbed his backpack which had been propped up against his chair the whole time. He ran over to Nicol and gave her a quick kiss. _

"_Bye Mommy!" He called as he raced for the door. I chuckled and shook my head. I can't even remember when I had been that excited to go to school._

"_Bye Darlin'." I said and kissed her again, this time a little more passionately._

I finally made it to the center of the winding circle. I had finally brought my thoughts to a screeching halt. I knew exactly what I wanted to say. I knew exactly what I wanted, what I needed, and what was going to be.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled from the door. I looked at him and he motioned for me to come inside. "It's time!" He yelled and I began to walk out of the circle. Nicol's best friend stood outside looking at the circle. The red bride's maid dress she wore glittered in the sun light.

"Those circles are for meditation." She said. I looked at her, her brown wavy hair falling about her shoulders. She had quickly fallen in love with Shannon and I knew that they were going to be a good couple. "They clear the mind and bring you into the center of your being. They make it possible for you to clear your mind and ease your wild thoughts. Good choice for a path to walk Jeff." She said getting up from the bench from where she sat. She walked back in through the door and I shook my head.

She was the oddest person I had met. She spoke in riddles sometimes and she had an aura about her of purity and bliss that I knew Shannon needed. She was, what I had heard someone say, an old soul. Orael had once said that he saw her with wings. I wouldn't doubt it. She was one of the calmest people I had ever met. She handled situations with an air of authority on her shoulders and I wouldn't doubt that she was an angel on earth, someone to watch over us all in everything that we did.

I finally walked into the church and up the isle. People were sitting in their seats and I smiled at them all, long time friends and family that I hadn't seen in a long time. There were even people that I hadn't recognized that were part of Nicol's family. I stood at the altar with a smile on my face. Everything was going to be fine. The music started and I turned to look at the people walking into the church.

Fe walked into the church first holding the flowers that bride's maids did against her side like a baby. She was Nicol's third bride's maid. Nadya walked into the church next. She was her second bride's maid she was dressed in the red as the other bride's maid. Next in walked Ezmeralda her maid of honor and her best friend. She was the only on wearing a gold dress. She looked like an angel from the light that came in as a cloud moved out of the way.

"God she is beautiful." I heard Shannon whisper from behind me. I smiled and Ezmeralda stood beside the other maid's of honor. Finally the music began from the beginning and the flower girl, Alonza, walked into the room scattering red and white rose petals onto the floor of the church. I looked up again and I saw Nicol walk into the room escorted by her father. She was beautiful. If Ezmeralda was an Angel she had to be the Goddess Aphrodite. She glowed with a radiance that no one could match. She didn't need light to shine off of her. She gave off her own light that shooed all the shadows from the room.

I hadn't even realized that she had kissed her father and stood at the altar with me. I took her hand in mine and I could feel the room blow apart. No one else was in that room except me and her. A voice was coming from no where saying the sermon. Nicol said her vows and I smiled with every fiber of my being. Before I knew it, it was my turn to say my own vows.

"Nicol." I started with and she was looking at me with tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks. I wiped the tears away with a smile. "Before I met you I was living in a world that was nothing but darkness. I had no hope, no courage, nothing left in me to want to live. Jeff Hardy had been eaten away by a monster that had yet to be unleashed to the world. When you came to my door step a lot of things inside me awakened." I heard a chuckle from the emptiness around us. "You stepped into my life with a new gleam that I had forgotten about. You had given me the courage to say hello to all of my fans and be reunited with my family and friends. Even though there was a time when I thought that you had betrayed me somewhere somehow you came back to me and I knew that I had been foolish. You had been the one to set the ball into motion. You had ignited a flame that spread through the world so that not only me but the world could become mobile again. I had been given the gift of walking again, something I had thought I had always wanted. You had then welcomed my son into your life, even if I hadn't been so ready to let my life change in the way that it did. You had been there for me to fight off my own demons when I had no strength left." Nicol was still crying. I chuckled and continued to wipe them away.

"Nicol you are my everything. You are my strength, you are my heart and soul, you are my other half. You are the light to my darkness and without you I could never be. Nicol you were that one thing that I wanted all those days I sat in solitude and I finally realize that." I pushed her chin up so that she was looking right at me. I needed her to know this. I needed her to remember this one thing for the rest of her life, and for many, many lives after that. "But most of all Nicol. You are my savior." We finished the ceremony and with her final I do, it was time to do the one thing that I had wanted since the beginning.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. I cupped her head in my hands and I smiled down at her. The platinum ring that was on my finger shinned in the light coming through the painted glass windows.

"I love you Nicol Hardy." I said and my mouth crashed into hers. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I could feel her love for me coming to surround us. It was then that the world seemed to reform out of that universe that we had formed. We were the center of that universe and nothing could make us move. We were one, now and forever. In all of this journey we had the one thing that I would always remember, the one thing that I would send to my children and their children and so on was that there are miracles in the world, hidden by darkness. You just have to have the courage to go and search for them, otherwise nothing in the world can save you.

A/N: It's NOT OVER YET!!!!! But here comes the next chapter!!!!! GO!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASUMS!!!!

~*Morna*~


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story and I must say that it is a little sad giving up this story. It had been brewing within me for about a year or so. In writing this last chapter I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I love to hear about how everyone loves my story. It means so much more than adding my story to your favorites because I get to hear what you all think about specific parts of the story. I do have to say that one song that I continued to listen to while I was writing this was Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace. (Love the lead singer's voice.) Well on with the last chapter. I will say more about this once I am done.

Chapter Thirty Six: Finished

Learning all of this stuff through the years was the best gift I could have ever asked for. Even though I had given up on God I am finally back within his arms. I had a wonderful family and I had a wonderful life. Nothing in the world could make me happier, or more complete.

"I'm finished!" I called through the house. I closed the leather bound book I had been writing in and I held it in my hands. Nicol came into the room holding our little girl in her arms. "Hey baby girl." I said and traded book for child. Arianna was our little girl and the fruits of our night at the Bahamas for our honeymoon. She giggled and wrapped her little fingers in my hair.

"Hi Daddy." She said and hugged me. I held her close to me as Nicol read through my autobiography. It had taken me a year and a half to write it, but now I was finally finished. All I had to do now was send it into the publisher. Nicol turned to the dedication page and smiled.

"To My beautiful savior and wife Nicol Alexa Hardy, without whom I wouldn't be here to tell my tale." She closed the book and put it softly on the table. I took her hand and I walked with her out onto the back porch. Letting Arianna down on the porch she ran off to play on the swing set that was still there after seven years.

Orael and Alonza were sitting on the porch two hormonal puddles wrapped in their own embrace. I cleared my throat and they broke apart like I had thrown lightning at them. I walked over to Orael and ruffled his hair. "Thanks dad." He said punching me in the arm. Alonza was a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hardy." She said and stood walking down to the swing set. "Renato, don't swing so high you're going to hurt yourself." The six year old stuck his tongue out at his older sister. Arianna was playing with Renato on the swings and I could see a repeat of what Alonza and Orael had formed. They had been open about their relationship for about a year now, but I knew that they had been dating for about three. No one going out for only a year was as close as they were and they certainly didn't kiss the way they did.

"Look what you did dad!" I heard Orael say before he walked after Alonza.

"I was always private about my make out sessions maybe you should be too! Especially around your sister." I called and Orael looked back and glared. I knew he wanted to give me the finger, but he had more respect for me. Arianna giggled and poked Renato right in the arm before running off.

"You're it!" She yelled and Renato jumped off the swing and ran after her. Alonza smiled and sat on her normal swing. Orael sat on his swing and kissed her. I smiled and turned to Nicol. She had been quiet for a while; I knew that she was thinking of the days when they had only sat on that swing, innocent friends. I drew her into my arms and kissed her passionately. Orael made a gagging sound and I laughed.

"Well, you were open with it, why can't I be?" Orael rolled his eyes and took Alonza by the hand and took her to the side of the house. Nicol was blushing which caused me to laugh more.

"Thanks for making me an example for our son!" She said punching me in the chest. I rubbed the spot and kissed her again. Arianna came up and jumped on my leg. I was pushed into Nicol and I stumbled to catch myself. I caught myself in time on the wall behind us holding a fallen Nicol under me before she hit the floor. Arianna giggled and poked me.

"You're it daddy!" She yelled and ran off. I helped Nicol to her feet and smiled. She was laughing hysterically and I was in turn laughing too. I shrugged and ran after our little one. She was squealing and running away from me as I chased her down the yard which was now full of lush green grass. Everything about my life was full of love and light and I was glad that it was. This was what I had always wanted.

"Gottcha!" I yelled picking up Arianna and tickling her. She laughed and I saw Nicol from the deck smiling at us. Everything was perfect. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought that this would be how my life would turn out. It was perfect in every way.

A/N: That is the end my friends. I'm tearing up…..[Sniffle] I would like to thank my reviewers! I would also like to thank my friend Voodoo Kisses for being there for mental support when I went through a hard time in my life. I would also like to thank Cappuccinos…. Without them I would not have been able to write at 3:00 in the morning to post more chapters for you guys when I went to school the next day.

My thoughts on the story: I think that this story came out to be something completely different from when I started. I had no clue it was going to be this crazy, or even this long. I had never thought that I was going to have Beth come back into the picture, but somehow she did. I think that by doing this story from Jeff's POV (Point of View) made the story that much more interesting to write and to read. I also think that typing it up instead of writing it in a book and then typing it helped to make the story more descriptive. I never write enough description when I write it first. I think that to date this is my best chapter story. I don't think I am going to write a sequel to this story. I think this one ifs fine the way it is.

Winner of the baby name contest: HardyCenaGrl thank you so much for submitting that name. That isn't to say I won't use the other names for other stories. I really liked all the names that were given and plan to use them for my next story.

Stories I have coming up: some of these you already know about but some you don't

My Egyptian Goddess (Matt Hardy Story)

A Change of Heart (Matt Hardy Story) (CoAuthor Story)

Angel of my Eye (Shannon Moore Story)

Board Up the School (The Carolina crew but focuses of Jeff and Shannon)

Reviewers I have had during this story: If I have missed any please accept my humblest of apologies.

Voodoo Kisses

Babygirl7201984

The Junkmans Daughter

Ms. Chandy

Dehlia666

HardyCenaGrl

MesshaBlack

HardyObsessed88

NixieNova

Well that's it folks. Thank you all again for reading my story and thank you all for reviewing. I will be writing new stories very soon. This story was so fun to write and I am glad I have come out of my dry spell. Please don't forget about me! Come back and read my other things!

Blessed be to all,

~*Morna Starletta Fireseer*~


	37. Sneak Peak

A/N: Alright I lied to you all!!! I'm Sorry! I am writing a sequel and here is a sneak peak into the story. It isn't in Jeff's POV it is in Shannon's POV and I also have another one coming after that one in Matt's POV. I don't know if I am going to do one after that but for now you guys know that you are going to see glimpses of what Jeff is up to I hope you guys enjoy this next one. This snippet is going to be in this story in some way; it just might not be in these exact words. So here we go!

SNEAK PEEK FOR ANGEL OF MY EYE

Ezmeralda was standing on the other side of the street. She had told me that she wanted to go to China for some time now. I didn't know exactly why but I was beginning to see why. I looked around the street and crossed. The cities were beautiful. I didn't know a thing most of the people were saying, but Ezmeralda made sure that we got the message across. Since Hong Kong had just been released from English rule, it wasn't as hard as I thought. Looking to Ezmeralda I smiled and looked to her stricken face. My smile faded into nothingness. I didn't know what was wrong but she looked like she was about to vomit.

My eyes traveled to where she was looking and I was a small child in a cage at the top floor of the building that I had just been standing in front of. I looked back to Ezmeralda and took her hand.

"Ez, what are you thinking?" I asked. I often had to ask that because she was so mysterious to me. She was a completely different person than I normally hung out with, but she connected to me in ways that I never knew were possible.

"I'm thinking I need to save that little girl." Ezmeralda broke free from my grasp and walked to the building. Every sense in my body flared. What if they captured her as well? It wasn't uncommon. I ran after her and prepared myself for a fight for our lives.

A/N: Alright I'm not going to give you too much of it. I hope you like the sneak peek. I will be typing up the first chapter sometime during spring break. Love ya'll and missin' your support!

~*Morna*~


End file.
